Blue Sakura
by maestro de la muerte
Summary: Grimmjow's a Roman slave, given away as a political gift. Byakuya is the heir to the royal throne of Japan who takes him on as a personal guard. Slowly but surely, sparks fly, but between Byakuya's duties and Grimmjow's past, will their burgeoning love survive?
1. Chapter 1

**So I noticed there wasn't a lot of Grimm/Bya here and what there is are mostly one-shots. So this is my attempt to remedy that. I really think this pair could work :D**

**Warnings: No warning worthy events in this chapter, but soon...**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo**

**Enjoy and review please!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 –**

The servant stepped inside the room, his small stature dwarfed even further by the majestic archway. Shuffling his feet slightly, the servant made an obvious effort to control himself before bowing.

"Your Highness. The delegates from Rome are here." Despite the faint trembling in his hands, his voice came out strong.

His eyes flicked nervously to the bamboo screens, behind which he knew the Lord was seated. He held his breath as a shadow shifted.

"They are early."

"Yes, Your Highness. They say they rode straight through the night. They said they did not want to delay the meeting any more than they had to."

"Very well then. See that they're looked after until I arrive."

The servant bowed again and shuffled back, eager to get out of the oppressive atmosphere. He'd just stepped foot outside the entrance when the voice called out.

"What is your name?"

The servant cringed and fumbled. "M-Mikio, Your Highness."

"Mikio…how long have you been employed?"

"Just recently, Your Highness," he paused when there was no reply. "Is there anything else you'd like of me?"

The bamboo screen rustled as the figure behind it moved restlessly. Mikio held his breath as a snow-white hand grasped the edge of the screen, pushing it gracefully aside.

From the shadowy darkness, slate gray eyes looked at him levelly. "Tell the delegates I will be there shortly."

Mikio bobbed his head, signaling he understood. Dark eyes watched with hidden amusement as the servant shifted his weight, clearly wanting to leave but not knowing if his master would allow so. Quickly growing weary of his little game, the noble formally dismissed the smaller man, heaving a little sigh when he was let alone once more.

Byakuya wiped a tired hand down his face, fingers massaging the base of his temple where he could feel a headache brewing. He just hoped he could stave it off until after the meeting.

Standing up, he smoothed down his formal robes, kept minimalistic in design in honor of the warrior people he would soon be greeting. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, he parted the bamboo curtain and stepped through, wiping his face of any expression.

* * *

Arriving at the large double doors that led to the Royal Greeting Chamber, a stone-faced guard silently slid the doors open for him, bowing low as the royal heir to the throne passed.

Byakuya ignored the guard's bow and reverent murmur as he swept into the room regally, head held high, back straight and blank face worthy of any Kuchiki. Several pairs of eyes immediately swept up to him, sweeping his figure from head to toe.

Byakuya looked calmly back at them, face betraying none of the emotion he felt inside.

"Welcome to Japan," he greeted cordially. "The Emperor holds high hopes for your visit here."

One of the foreigners stepped forward. He was dressed like the others before him who had come to their court, in a knee-length white tunic under a bronze breastplate, shining brightly in the light. His boots were made of supple leather and were obviously of a superior quality.

"My name is Jin. Kariya Jin. We are humbled that your Emperor is eager to see the relations between our Empires become stronger. May our ties be ever fruitful for both our people."

Byakuya inclined his head in agreement, but a slight movement from behind the man caught his attention. His eyes fastened themselves onto a tall, muscled man, body barely covered by the knee-length leather skirt and matching sandals. A broad strip of the same material ran diagonally across his chest, disappearing across the back and adorned with gleaming gold nubs. But what really caught his attention was the color of the man's hair.

_Blue…his hair is blue. Blue like the sky…_

Byakuya's eyes widened infinitesimally at the sight the man made – like nothing he'd ever seen before. He noticed that he was the only one dressed this way, while all others wore garments like the delegate he'd addressed.

_Is he someone special? Have they brought him here for a specific reason?_

He didn't have long to dwell on it as Kariya interrupted his thoughts.

"It seems you've taken notice of our companion here." A small, mirthless smile stretched his lips as he turned around, extending a hand to the strangely dressed man.

"Come here Grimmjow. Let me introduce you to your new Master."

Byakuya didn't know who was more surprised: him or the man called Grimmjow. All his teachings abandoned him as he let his surprise show clear on his face. His mouth opened and closed, lost for words for a moment. Grimmjow didn't fare much better. The man turned Kariya with a low growl, muscles bunching in tension. The room held its breath as Kariya looked calmly back at Grimmjow.

"Is there a problem, Grimmjow?"

Said man's mouth twisted in a hideous way. "Dam right there's a problem," he snarled. "Nobody told me I was being sold to some prissy prince in a foreign land. That wasn't part of the deal!"

Byakuya's frowned slightly at the man's words. _What kind of deal is he talking about? _

Stepping forward, he felt all eyes in the room shift his way. Clearing his throat lightly, he pinned Kariya with a firm gaze.

"I would like to know what is going on here. The Emperor will not be pleased if you would have this meeting turned into a farce."

"We are attempting no such thing, Your Highness," the white-haired man soothed. "Please, if you would allow me to explain…"

"Fat lot of good that's gonna do!" Grimmjow snorted, ignoring the dirty look Kariya sent him. He turned to face Grimmjow fully, anger evident on his face, but whatever words he had died down when Byakuya interrupted him.

"I would appreciate it if you would not interrupt our talk, _Grimmjow_. If you do so again, I'm afraid disciplinary measures will have to be taken."

Grimmjow rounded on Byakuya, fire swirling in his deep blue eyes. "You don't control me!"

"On the contrary," Kariya chimed in. "You are a _slave_, Grimmjow, therefore you have no authority over yourself."

"But the deal we made…"

"The deal we made said that you had one more task to fulfill and then your freedom may be rewarded." Sweeping a hand around the room. "This is your task, Grimmjow. You are to be offered as tribute to their Emperor – a sign of our goodwill if you must."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the declaration. "The Emperor has no wish for a Roman slave. We would like to…_graciously_…decline your offer."

"Kuchiki Byakuya, I do not think it is your place to say what I wish for or not."

All eyes turned to the back of the room, where a tall man dressed regally in the royal colors of red and yellow, his layered kimono edged heavily in gold threading, stepped into the room. Accompanied by an entourage of stone-faced guards, the new arrival swept his deep brown eyes around the space, quickly assessing the situation. Immediately, the room fell into the collective bow, all bending deep at the waist. Byakuya also lowered his head in respect for the man, doing as much as his position demanded of him.

"Emperor Aizen. You honor us with your divine presence."

The room echoed the sentiment, bringing a pleased smile to the Emperor's face. Motioning for his guards to stop hovering, he walked gracefully towards the Roman ambassadors, surprising everyone by laying an almost friendly hand onto Kariya's shoulder. Stifled gasps could be heard around the room as the Emperor beamed, looking over at Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's form with a calculating look.

"Hmm, I find myself quite liking this gift." Turning to Byakuya, he smiled. "Wouldn't you agree, Byakuya?"

Quelling the feeling of disgust welling up inside of him, Byakuya nodded politely. "Of course, Emperor."

Seemingly satisfied, Aizen clapped his hands together, eyes shining merrily. "It's agreed then. I accept your gift and in turn, you may choose anything you want. Money, women, properties in our most desirable locales, anything your heart desires. And please, give my well wishes to your Emperor."

Throughout the address, Byakuya couldn't help his lip curling at the thought that the Emperor had just condoned slavery. He watched as Grimmjow clenched his fists, eyes flicking around the room, presumably looking for an escape route. But it seemed that Kariya could read his intentions all too well. Signaling almost imperceptibly, he stood back as his Roman cohorts brandished their hidden weapons, aiming their daggers squarely at Grimmjow. Grimmjow froze, face red with fury and tendons standing in sharp relief in his neck as he was brought slowly to his knees. He didn't say a word as his hands were bound and a stark white gag stuffed in his mouth.

Glancing at the Emperor, Byakuya saw him talking in hushed whispers to Kariya, eyes fixed squarely on Grimmjow. Something in his gut told Byakuya that he would not like what was going on in Aizen's mind, especially when he recognized what that glint in his eyes was.

_Lust_.

Sucking in a deep breath, Byakuya's mind whirred with the possibilities. He was not the type of man to let something so mentally and physically damaging happen to an almost defenseless man. He knew that however strong and capable Grimmjow seemed or the fearless persona he presented, all of it would be whittled down slowly and patiently by Aizen, until the once bright personality was left gray and lifeless. He knew, he'd seen it happen time and time again with others Aizen had taken a fancy to.

He couldn't wait to take the throne from Aizen – even if it was just to stop his abhorrent behavior.

But looking at Grimmjow, he knew he had to do something now. And so, when his brain supplied the first suggestion, he didn't wait, didn't mull it over, but just went for it, ignoring its obvious questionability.

"Emperor Aizen," he called out, making sure to keep his voice subservient and oozing with politeness – well, as much as a Kuchiki could manage. "If I may, I have a request."

Aizen turned to Byakuya, eyebrows quirked questioningly and a hint of annoyance settling on his features. But when he spoke, his tone was sugar-sweet. "Of course, Byakuya. Anything for my _favorite_ heir."

_I'm the _only_ heir_. Casting his thoughts aside, he lunged forward. "If it would please the Emperor, I would like to request that Gr – the _slave _be granted to me. As a personal guard if you will."

At that, Aizen turned to him fully, mouth quirking in an indulgent smile, though his eyes remained hard and calculating. "But do I not provide you with acceptable protection? Would you be so willing and eager to trust a Roman slave with no loyalty to you or the Empire, over those that have a _vested_ interest in keeping you safe?"

"I apologize for my impudence, Emperor, but I feel that the slave is just as suited to the job. And besides, I'm sure his _former_ Masters have trained him well enough to not even think about committing such treason." Throwing a cold look at Kariya, he continued. "Or maybe, they want the slave to do exactly that and that is why they brought him here."

Kariya jumped at the thinly veiled accusation, eager to placate the Emperor and his heir. "I would like to assure both the Emperor and his Highness that Grimmjow has been strenuously trained and molded to be the _perfect_ slave. With his extensive military training, I'm sure his Highness would find him highly agreeable as a guard."

Aizen nodded absently, gaze fixated on Byakuya's carefully blank expression as his mind mulled it over. Finally, a small smile bloomed on his face and Byakuya could see he had come to some kind of decision. Spinning on his heels, he stalked closer to the kneeling Grimmjow, ignoring the low threatening sounds emanating from the bound man's chest. Both guards and Roman's alike stood to attention, as Aizen grasped the back of the slave's neck, hauling the blue-haired man to his feet.

Grimmjow stumbled as the Emperor forced him to move, guiding him towards the stoic man with the piercing gray eyes. He was forced to a stop right in front of him, his bound hands pushed into that of the nobles. Rough and callused hands met soft and silky ones as the Emperor spoke.

"Never say that I don't give you what you want, Byakuya. You have your foreign slave to do with as you wish."

Giving a low bow, knowing that this was a rare event, Byakuya murmured, "My sincerest thanks, gracious Emperor. I am forever in your debt. May the Emperor live long and prosper."

Above him, he sensed more than heard Aizen chuckling in amusement. "So polite," he whispered for his ears only. "Even when lying."

Byakuya stiffened as Aizen turned to the delegates. "My dear ambassadors, how about we retire for an early lunch. My chefs assure me they pulled all the stops tonight and I am dying to taste their efforts."

The occupants of the room filed out behind the Emperor, leaving just Byakuya and Grimmjow behind. For a second, time stood still as they stood there, neither meeting each other's gaze. Grimmjow had the impression that he should be thanking this pale prince, but he didn't know for exactly what. And Byakuya…

Byakuya just knew that nothing was going to be the same again.

* * *

**Review please? I know it's an unusual pair but I love them!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This was supposed to be out yesterday, but...anyways, I hope you're still excited for this one :D**

**Warnings: again, not much. I'm trying to develop their relationship slowly so they won't jump each other's bones for a couple more chapters. **

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to T. Kubo**

**Enjoy! And don't forget to review :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – **

And then the moment snapped and time surged forward. Dropping the bound hands in his, Byakuya stepped away from him, turning around to present his back to his new guard.

"Well, come along then. I'll show you to your quarters."

Grimmjow nodded hesitantly, falling into step behind his new charge. There was a warm feeling in his palms from where the other man had touched him, but right then, he didn't have the energy to analyze it. Padding along quietly, he tried to draw a mental map of the place, knowing it would come in handy one day. But despite his best efforts, he was soon lost, the many twists and turns of the palace playing tricks on his mind, especially since everything looked so much alike. In the end, his eyes just kind of glazed over, ending up fixed on Byakuya's mass of midnight hair, which swung lightly with each step.

Clearing his throat, he ventured out, "So, uh, if ya don't mind me asking…where are we going?"

There was a moment where Grimmjow thought he wouldn't get an answer, but then the hair stopped swinging in front of him, signaling Byakuya had come to a stop. "I do mind you asking actually," his cool voice filtered over his shoulders. Pausing a beat, he continued, "But since I see no harm in it and I suppose we should develop some sort of trust, I will tell you."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes in his head. _Of all the people I had to get stuck with, it had to be one of those types. _"So?" he prompted when silence fell once more. "You going to tell me or not?"

Byakuya smirked lightly to himself, enjoying riling up his new guard. "We…" he dragged it out. "…are going to…" Eyes landing on Grimmjow's face, he wondered at the warmth crawling up his chest the longer they stared at each other. "…your new room," he said, finally giving the blunet what he wanted. He watched in fascination as Grimmjow clenched his jaws shut, obviously trying to reel in his quick temper.

"I know it's a bit far," he commented lightly, admiring the way the eyes lit up with an inner fire, turning the already vibrant irises almost otherworldly in their color. He'd never seen that type of shade before, mint blue edges turning into wild aquamarine and bleeding into the midnight blue of a starry sky at full moon. "But I had hoped a seemingly strong man like you could handle it."

Grimmjow growled warningly. "You more than anybody should know that assumptions can be dangerous." Stepping closer, he made sure to invade the noble's private space, watching in amusement as those slanted eyes widened visibly. "Besides, I'll show you how strong I really am, _Your Highness_. You just wait and see."

Fingers twitching with a want he refused to recognize, Byakuya took a step back, once again turning his back to the domineering blunet with a flourish, and ignoring the hot gaze boring into his back.

"You should know better than to speak to your superiors like that."

Grimmjow laughed. "Or what? You gonna spank me back into submission?"

The thought sent a strange thrill through Byakuya, the feeling racing up his spine and increasing his heart rate. It was then he noticed how warm the air had gotten and how thick with tension it was.

_Will it always be like this with him? Both of us poised for something, but never knowing what?_

Byakuya didn't know the answer that and so he just did what he always did with situations he could see his control slipping on – he ignored it, making his way towards Grimmjow's new suite, which incidentally was right beside his. He didn't let himself dwell on the potential implications of that, trying to focus instead on the more practical side. But the nagging thought in the back of his head persisted, the one still stuck on how impossibly blue Grimmjow's eyes were. He didn't know whether it was the exoticness that drew him in, or the ferocity he could practically see simmering underneath.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice that Grimmjow had stopped following him and was instead staring out an open set of doors a couple steps back. Pausing around a corner, Byakuya happened to glance back, just in time to catch a flash of blue disappear out the doors. Without thinking, he rushed after him, intent on keeping the Roman foreigner in his sights at all times.

"Grimmjow," he called. "What are you doing–?"

His breath caught in his throat as he took in Grimmjow's awestruck expression. Curious as to what had caught the brash man's attention, he took a step outside, his eyes following Grimmjow's to rest on the clear, sparkling waters of the indoor lake. The lake was huge, even by royal standards, its calm waters dappled with warm sunlight and adorned with the occasional lotus flower. Koi swum lazily around in circles, their bright multicolored scales shining with health. Cherry blossom trees surrounded the whole vista, completing the view, while a bamboo bridge cut close to the water's surface, extending along to either side. The bridge led to a secluded area, where only direct members of the royal family were allowed, meaning not even Aizen was allowed to cross the bridge.

Looking back at Grimmjow, his lips pursed as he thought about what this view would look like to him. He doubted he'd ever seen anything like this before, but then again, he didn't really know much about the man anyway. Who was he under that hard exterior? Had he always been a slave or had he been forced into it? And if so, what kind of life had he lived before then?

There was something inside Byakuya that was burning with curiosity about him, and it was that he blamed for moving to stand beside the exotic man and looking out at the water together.

They stood there for some time, long enough that Byakuya's muscles gradually relaxed and the previously tense atmosphere had time to smooth its edges over, blanketing them in a haze of familiarity and companionship. Byakuya knew he'd never felt like this before, never felt this close to someone he'd met mere moments prior.

_It's nice. It's nice to not be on my guard all the time – to just unwind and enjoy the moment from time to time with someone. _

Unbeknownst to him, Grimmjow was thinking almost the same thing. _There's a…soothing quality to him. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. He's my master, so shouldn't he be offended by standing this close to me, acting like we're almost…friends? He doesn't act like any master I've known before. He's…different. I-I want to trust him…_

Clearing his throat quietly, Grimmjow raked a hand through his hair. "I guess you're probably wondering what I'm doing here."

Byakuya shook his head. "I wonder, yes. But I also know that some things are meant to be private. And if this is one, then I will not force you to tell me."

Grimmjow blinked at him in shock. "What…you're my master, I'm not supposed to have any secrets from you. I'm your property, to do with as you wish."

Byakuya pressed his lips in a thin line. "Listen well, Grimmjow, because I will not repeat myself again. I am _not_ your master and you are _not_ my property. I do not care if your _former_ masters did give you away as a political gift, to me you are a paid employee and a human beings with full rights, and you _will_ be treated as such. Not just by me, but by the staff and the other nobles. Do you understand, Grimmjow?" he asked, pinning Grimmjow with a steely look.

His breath got caught in his throat at the raw emotion Grimmjow let slip in his eyes, and for a second, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the stormy orbs. But it was all gone with the next blink, and Byakuya forcibly reigned himself in, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"I-I don't know what to say…" Grimmjow breathed, as flashes of a time long past swirled through his mind. "I…" he trailed off a pale hand hovered gently over his lips.

"Stop. You don't have to say anything."

Grimmjow nodded, his own hand lifting on its own and touching Byakuya's softly. His fingers trailed hesitantly over the smooth flesh, eyes rapt as he felt faint tremors build underneath the skin.

"What are doing?" Byakuya asked for the second time that day, except this time, his voice came out hushed.

Immediately, Grimmjow dropped his hands and took a step back, making Byakuya feel as though there was now a boundary dividing them.

"I don't know…" his voice too was muted, eyes fixed stubbornly on the ground so as to avoid the look on the noble's face. "I think I've had enough of this place. Can we leave?"

"Of course."

They spent the rest of the short walk in strained silence, the atmosphere a sharp contrast to what it had been just moments ago. A part of Byakuya lamented the tension, berating himself for his actions. He didn't know what had come over him, hadn't even realized his hand had moved until it was mere inches from Grimmjow's lips, his skin tingling with each puff of hot air from Grimmjow.

_This is no way for a noble to act around his subordinates. Especially the heir to the throne! Get a grip on yourself, Byakuya, you can't afford to stray from your goals now. _

With that, Byakuya felt the ice creeping back into place, encasing his heart in a prison of ice. Arriving at his destination, he eased the doors aside, signalling for Grimmjow to enter before him.

"This will be your room from now on," he said crisply, making Grimmjow wonder what had changed to make the man shift his tone so. "It has everything you need, but if you feel as if you're missing something, inform one of the servants and they will fetch it for you."

At the nod, he continued. "On the left is the bathroom, and beside that, your weapons' room. As a personal guard to the royal heir, you will be supplied with the finest of weapons, but it is your responsibility to take care of them."

"Can I use my old weapons, or do I have to use the ones you provide me?" Grimmjow asked, reluctant to give up on one weapon in particular: his sword, which he'd named Pantera after…His mind flinched away from the memories, deciding the wounds were still too raw.

He missed the calculating look Byakuya threw him. "Yes, I should not think that would be too much of a problem."

Grimmjow gave a small smile, relieved he would not be parted from the one constant in his life for the past fifteen years. "Thank you, Byakuya."

Byakuya's eyes furrowed at the informal use of his name. No one, barring his family, had ever called him by his given name, being the height of disrespect that it was. But the sound of it on Grimmjow's lips, all rough and gravelly, sent a pleasant tingle through him.

_Focus!_

"You will not address me as such, Grimmjow," he warned, ignoring the part of him that told him to not do it. "In public, you will address me in the proper way."

Grimmjow just snorted. "Alright, _Your Highness_." Suddenly, he grinned. "But…what about in _private_?"

In turn, he received an icy look, intense enough to kill a lesser man with fright, but Grimmjow just laughed it off. "Kuchiki-sama will suffice, Grimmjow."

"Kuchiki-sama," Grimmjow tried it out, rolling the word around experimentally on his tongue. "You really are a stick in the mud aren't you?"

"I don't know what that means," Byakuya replied stiffly. Holding up a hand when Grimmjow opened his mouth, he interrupted. "And neither do I want to. Take today to get used to your surroundings Grimmjow. Tomorrow, you assume full duty."

"Can't wait, Byakuya," he called out, smirking as the noble's back straightened haughtily, and he threw a cold look over his shoulder before disappearing out the door completely.

Finally left alone, the smile fell off Grimmjow's face. Looking around, he couldn't help comparing his new home to where he'd come from. Even a blind man could see the vast improvement in his lifestyle, from the small, dirty room he'd shared with two other slaves to this almost opulent in comparison one. Everywhere he could see how much taste and class had gone into decorating the place, each piece giving off its own gleam. Walking over to the bed, he gingerly sat down on it, immediately falling over on his back as the richly stuffed mattress gave under him and he sank into the softest heaven he'd ever felt. Closing his eyes, he hummed softly, fingers digging unconsciously into the sheets as the sudden darkness brought forth memories he'd been trying so hard to repress. Flashes of wild, green fields, an open smiling face, full of warmth and the cutest dimple he'd ever seen, a child with messy hair, sticky with the sap they'd harvested for the fall…

Wrenching his eyes open, he sat back up, swallowing heavily and trying to dislodge the mysterious lump stuck in his throat.

A bath. A bath always calmed him down.

* * *

Byakuya stepped back into Grimmjow's room, holding in his hands the various equipment the man would need to clean and polish his swords. He'd visited his personal blade-smith, who'd told him that Grimmjow's foreign blade would need special tools. Thankfully, he'd had some in his inventory, ordered specially to service the blades of the foreign dignitaries. He'd given them to Byakuya, who said he hadn't minded just delivering them to Grimmjow himself, seeing as it was such a small task.

Now, he strode quietly into the room, looking around to try to find where his new guard could possibly have disappeared to. A small sound alerted him to his presence, coming straight from the bathroom.

_He's probably taking a bath…_

The though sent a quiet shiver through him. Not wanting to dwell on that particular train of thought any longer, Byakuya quickly put the special equipment aside and was almost out the door before a single thought halted his steps.

_Just one peek…_

He stood there, frozen, indecision wracking his body. He knew it was morally wrong to look at another person while they were bathing, but…

_It's just one peek. You know you want to, Byakuya._

The selfish part of him rationalized it as just wanting to get a gauge on how physically capable Grimmjow was, without embarrassing him by asking him to strip outright. He had the right to know who he was trusting his life to…right?

_Yes, yes, of course you do. Nothing wrong with a little…assessment, Byakuya. Now, come on, go look!_

His feet carried him to the crack in the door, behind which he could hear clothes rustling.

_Quick! He's undressing! _

Putting his eye against the opening, he sucked in a harsh breath at the sight he was met with.

_Oh._

_Oh oh oh._

To Byakuya, beauty was beauty. Just because he was a man, he didn't think that he should be limited to just admiring women's bodies. He'd often found himself appreciating another man's form, cataloguing what he liked best and comparing it to others. But he knew he'd never met a man like this.

It wasn't as if Grimmjow was perfect. On the contrary, his skin was littered with scars, both old and fresh, deep and shallow. He could make out bite marks, discoloured patches of skin that had probably been the result of burns, and shallow holes where it looked like the skin had been punctured through at one point.

But then Byakuya stopped seeing all that, focusing instead on the mile-long legs, muscled in all the right places, with thick, solid thighs melding into strong calves. He had a wide pair of shoulders on him, tapering off into a slender but mobile waist. His buttocks curved beautifully away from the rest of his body, giving the whole figure a nice silhouette. And everything was dusted with a light layer of fine, silky looking blue hair.

Byakuya struggled for air as Grimmjow stepped outside the puddle of his clothes and sank down into the steaming tub of water. He let a low appreciative groan, head falling back to rest on the curved end of the tub.

_I-I should go._

Blocking out the part of him that shouted for him to stay – _you didn't get to see the most important part yet!_ – he quickly straightened up to his full height, slinking out of the room and closing the doors behind him with a soft hiss.

In the tub, amid a hot cloud of steam, Grimmjow smiled.

* * *

**I hoped you liked! Review please~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you still enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – **

The next morning, Byakuya was woken abruptly by a servant, the man instantly looking contrite at the small glare he received as a result.

"I-I'm sorry, Your Highness. I'll let you sleep longer if you wish to."

Byakuya rubbed his eyes sleepily, too tired at the moment to think about keeping up appearances. He yawned, rubbing absently at his chest as the servant, who he recognized vaguely as Mikio, bustled around the room, laying out his clothes for the day and disappearing briefly in his bathroom to draw his master a bath.

Byakuya let him go about his routine, but swatted his hands away when the servant reached for his covers, intending on helping him out of bed.

"It's fine. You may take your leave."

Mikio blinked back at him, wanting to argue but wisely keeping his mouth shut as his master got out of bed himself. Byakuya's eyes flicked over to the man, brow wrinkling slightly to see him standing there still, obviously waiting to be of use. Maybe he hadn't been clear enough with his wishes.

"You are dismissed, Mikio." He repeated, the message more effective this time, or so he hoped.

"But, Your Highness, your bath…and your clothes…"

"Will all be taken care of without your help. Leave, I can bathe and dress myself." Internally, he couldn't help but roll his eyes. Really, did he seem that incompetent?

A frosty glance finally spurred Mikio into action, and he scurried out of the room, bowing and mumbling apologies all the way. Finally alone, Byakuya heaved a deep breath, hand raking though his tousled hair and tangling in the sleep induced knots. Walking towards his much anticipated bath, his hands automatically worked his sleeping yukata's silk sash, smiling in relief as the soft fabric slipped from his warm skin and pooled on the floor. He stepped out of the pile of fabric, loving the slight breeze that hit his skin from the sliding doors open to his private garden retreat.

It was a secret pleasure of his – walking around with no clothes on, free of everything that made him more than just an ordinary man. He cherished those moments, when he could just be Byakuya, not a prince next in line to the throne, not someone to be feared and respected for the power he held he over others. It was the closest thing he'd ever felt to total freedom.

Stepping inside the steam fogged bathroom, he walked gingerly over to the low wooden seat beside the steaming pool of water and sat down. Picking up a bar of lightly scented soap, he dipped it in the water before quickly scrubbing down. Quickly washing away all the soap, he dipped a finger in the bath making sure it was still the right temperature before slowly letting the warmth enclose around him. Sliding down the smooth wall of the deep tub, he tipped his head back and closed his eyes, feeling his muscles turn to jelly in the gentle heat. Trailing a hand down his chest, his mind chose that moment to barrage him with images of a certain blue-haired man.

He could feel his body getting warmer as he thought back on how…_appealing _Grimmjow had looked, his skin shining dully in the late afternoon sun filtering in through the high windows. How those hard muscles had moved so fluidly under the scarred skin, and Byakuya had been unable to tear his eyes away. How his voice had reverberated through his body, deep and smooth but with a rough edge like nothing he'd ever heard. And then there were those eyes, hypnotic in their intensity, hiding a world of secrets that Byakuya could only wonder about.

His hand trailed down the expanse of his stomach, fingers dancing along the firm flesh, stopping just shy of where the heat was centered. He could feel the flesh start to throb, heat pooling in his groin as the images got more erotic in detail.

_I'm aroused…I'm aroused by Grimmjow…_

His hand moved of its own will, wrapping itself around his semi-erect cock. He breathed out slowly, starting a slow, rhythmic stroke, his other hand cupping his balls and playing with them. He concentrated on the feelings, that of his smooth hands massaging his pulsing flesh, the electricity running through him every time he swiped a pad across the head of the organ, fingernails digging in to the leaking slit, everything amplified by the images of Grimmjow. It didn't take long for him to be writhing underneath the now cool embrace of the water, his fervent actions creating little waves on top.

_It feels so good…better than anything I've ever done before…_

And then a hot wave of shame swamped him as he realized that his body was seeking pleasure, not from a woman but a man, never mind that it was just from thoughts of one. It wasn't supposed to be like this – the great Byakuya Kuchiki reduced to peeping in on his guard…and then pleasuring himself because of it, his body aching for a kind of contact that he knew was denied from him, knew was wrong and sick.

His earlier euphoria washed away and his erection quickly flagged as the self-loathing swamped over him. Getting out of the cold water, he grabbed a towel and wiped himself down, wrapping it securely around his hips as he walked into his room.

"Morning, Yer Highness. Ready to go?"

Byakuya's head whipped around to stare at the grinning man, hand hovering over his thrumming heart.

"Grimmjow," he said, once he felt he could control his voice. "What are you doing here? And who let you in?"

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders, eyes secretly taking in his charge's near naked state. "Thought I'd start my new job bright and early."

Byakuya rolled his eyes, turning back to finger the kimono that Mikio had laid out for him that day. "I hardly think you need to be protecting me while I'm taking a bath, Grimmjow."

"I dunno, Highness…" And even without looking, Byakuya could hear the laughter in his voice. "You sounded pretty _distressed_ in there. Like you were in a real sorta _pinch_."

Byakuya stiffened, trying hard to stifle the hot blush that rose up his body. "You would be wise not to speak that way to me, Grimmjow." Smirking, he lifted the heavy fabric up against the sunlight, admiring the way the deep purple contrasted with the silver threading. "Besides, as your employer, I am forced to wonder why you did not immediately rush in to…_help me_."

Grimmjow blinked in shock at the nobles' back. Was he _teasing_ him? If so…

"I thought big boys could take care of themselves. But obviously you need…a little extra help."

"Of course," Byakuya said simply, and then he did something else to shock the blunet into silence. Hooking his fingers into the towel, he pulled the whole wrap loose, exposing himself fully to the morning air, as well as a pair of shocked blue eyes. Letting a small smile grace his lips, he slipped free of the wet material, walking gracefully over to a chest of drawers and pulling out a pair of white fundoshi, all the while keeping his back to the wide-eyed guard Roman. Only when he'd slipped it on did he turn around, not even sparing Grimmjow a glance as he made his way back to his bed and picked up the kimono, slipping it on and finishing with a burnt orange obi around his waist.

"D-do you always get naked in front of your guards?" Grimmjow choked out.

"No, no other has ever had the privilege of watching me dress. Except my servants of course."

Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow at him, clearly not understanding his reasoning. "So, you're that comfortable around me now, eh? Doesn't take much to earn your trust, I guess."

Byakuya levelled him with a stony gaze, though Grimmjow thought he detected a hint of humour burning in those gray depths. "You are a man, I am a man. There is nothing that either of us has that the other doesn't. I simply thought that if we are working in such close quarters, we might as well get used to each other."

"And you thought stripping was the best way to do so?"

"I admit, it might seem a little forward of me..." Coming closer, he looked up at Grimmjow through sooty eyelashes. "But I wanted you to be as comfortable with me as possible."

Grimmjow sucked in a breath as their eyes caught, and a sort of current seemed to pass through them both. Byakuya's eyes stared into his, a question deep within their dark well that sent a shiver through Grimmjow.

_What are you doing? You're acting like a teenage girl with her first crush._

"Bya—"

The sound of the door sliding open sent them jumping apart and both looked over to see a sheepish Mikio biting his lips.

"Your Highness, your breakfast is ready."

Byakuya smoothed his kimono down, desperate to keep his hands busy lest they unwittingly touch the man before him.

"Thank you, Mikio. We'll be right there."

"We?" Grimmjow sent him a questioning glance.

"We will be dining together, of course. Or had you forgotten your duties already?"

"No, it's just I've never met a noble, let alone a prince, who dines with his guard."

Walking past him, his stoic mask firmly in place, Byakuya murmured over his shoulder. "But you are not an ordinary guard, are you?"

Leaving Grimmjow more confused than ever, Byakuya swept his way down that corridor, expertly navigating the many twists and turns that made up the Imperial Palace. Approaching the royal dining room, Grimmjow shadowing his every footstep, he stopped in his tracks as the sound of voices reached him through the slightly open door.

_Oh, I almost forgot. What's wrong with me lately?_

Brushing the thought aside for the moment, Byakuya turned to Grimmjow. "Grimmjow, I will be entertaining some distant relatives of mine while we dine. I request you be on your best behaviour."

Grimmjow snorted. "Tch. What're ya implying, Highness? Anyways, what's so big about these people? They're just family, right?"

"They are a branch that have fallen from favour in recent times, ever since the head ran off, allegedly to marry a commoner. Since then, infighting and petty crimes have plagued the family."

"So why are you having breakfast with them?"

"Politics. They are still of noble lineage and thus command a measure of respect. Allowing them to have breakfast with the heir to the throne will go a long way to improve their image, both public and private."

Grimmjow grimaced, head starting to throb faintly at the mention of politics and its intricacies. "Ugh, I don't really care. Let's just get this over with."

Byakuya smirked, walking forward to stand in front of the panelled doors. "Come along then. I'll make sure to keep this as brief as possible."

As soon as they entered, the three occupants of the room fell down in a deep bow, foreheads nearly touching the floor. Grimmjow paused, eyes going wide at the display, while Byakuya looked on, expressionless.

"Rise, dear cousins. There is no need to be so formal with family."

All three rose gracefully, and Grimmjow was able to see that two were men, both so ancient that it seemed impossible to him that they were still even standing. The third, however, was a petite female, her pale skin almost translucent in the morning light. Her hair was a stark contrast, a deep black that fell in short strands around her face.

He was snapped back from his scrutiny as Byakuya spoke. "I am pleased that you could make the journey to Kyoto."

One of the ancient men waved a frail hand, face scrunching up in what looked to be a smile. "No, Your Highness, it was our honour to be allowed to dine in the presence of one as great as you. Please, accept our greatest gratitude."

Grimmjow almost sneered at the man's subservient tone.

_This is why I hate politics. Too much grovelling and politeness for my taste. _

But it seemed that this was what Byakuya seemed to do best as he inclined his head gracefully, accepting the sentiment. It was then that he allowed himself to take a closer look at their companion. Grimmjow saw the eager light enter into the old men's eyes, as Byakuya took the young woman in.

"Let us introduce you to our niece, Hisana."

"It is a pleasure, Lady Hisana," Byakuya murmured, taking her hand in a loose grasp. "I hope you find your stay here comforting and enjoyable."

Hisana smiled, her deep blue eyes lighting with a soft glow. "Thank you, Your Highness. You have a beautiful home."

Byakuya smiled back, unable to hold back the action in the face of her gentility. "My home is your home. If there is anything you need, don't be hesitant to ask."

Grimmjow frowned at the overly sappy display of affection, at least for the noble. Hadn't he been checking _him_ out the day before? What had gotten into him?

Byakuya was thinking the same thing. Never in his life had he been so polite to someone he barely knew, even if it was family. It was highly unlike him.

Taking a step back, he decided it was time to get down to business. He'd had enough of the pleasantries for now.

"Come then, I won't keep you from your breakfast any longer."

And with that, Grimmjow almost felt his eyes roll to the back of his head from the sheer boredom that ensued. For an hour, he was forced to endure Byakuya making small talk with the old men, asking after their family, their estate and the various troubles they were having. Throughout it all, Hisana remained silent, head bowed over her food as was expected of a woman. Grimmjow watched her chew slowly, eyes flicking occasionally over to the profile Byakuya made, sitting with his back straight and head held high at the head of the low table. He made a strong figure, power seeming to ooze from his every movement.

Finally, the dishes were cleared away and everyone sat back, a cup of green tea in their hands. Grimmjow looked at the clear fluid strangely, not liking the smell it was emitting.

"Drink. It's not so bad."

Grimmjow glanced at Byakuya, taking in the twitching lips and the humorous tilt to his brow. Taking a deep breath, he brought the decorated cup to his lips, sipping the tea lightly.

_Ugh, even worse than I thought!_

He put the cup down with a disgusted sniff, eliciting a light chuckle from Byakuya. The others looked between the two, noting the easy air between them, even though they knew they'd only known each other a day. Byakuya noticed their scrutiny, and made an effort to compose himself.

"I'd like you thank you all once again for the pleasure of your company. But if there is nothing else…"

The two men looked at each other. "Well Your Highness, there _is_ one more thing. And it concerns our lovely niece, Hisana."

At the mention of her name, Hisana looked up, meeting Byakuya's questioning gaze with a demure smile.

"Yes, what is it?"

The man cleared his throat, before laying a hand on Hisana's arm. "Your Highness, it has come to our attention…that you are looking for a wife."

Grimmjow blinked in shock, eyes immediately darting to Byakuya to read his expression. "Well, I have looked in to it, yes," he finally responded, understanding dawning clear in his eyes.

"We would be honoured if you would consider Hisana as a possible match for yourself. We know it's asking much, given that we are not as high class as you might hope for, but it would bring us joy to see our lovely Hisana have even the chance of winning your heart."

Byakuya nodded slowly, his dark gaze landing on Hisana. "I would like to hear what Lady Hisana herself has to say on the matter."

Everyone turned to her expectantly, none more than her uncles, as she smoothed down her pale violet kimono and spoke in a soft voice, "It would please me greatly to be considered as a possible match for His Highness."

A long silence ensued, in which Byakuya seemed to be in deep thought. Finally, he rose to his feet, the others scrambling to follow, as he walked towards Hisana and once again took her hands in his.

"It would please me also, dear Hisana. Thank you."

Hisana blushed a pretty pink, a soft smile dancing on her lips as her uncles both sagged in relief. Grimmjow, on the other hand felt a sick feeling twisting in his stomach. He felt like he was going to throw up, and he placed a hand gingerly on his stomach.

_Why do I feel this way? What's wrong with me? Did I eat something bad?_

The meeting seemed to break up there, as Byakuya bid everyone a happy stay – and wasn't Grimmjow happy to learn that Hisana would be staying for another month – and they all went their separate ways. Byakuya led Grimmjow outside into a nice, secluded area, shaded with thick trees and plenty of fragrant bushes.

"Wow, am I glad that's over," Grimmjow huffed. "That was the longest breakfast I've ever had."

Walking under the shade of a large tree, Byakuya leaned back against the trunk. "You should get used to this, Grimmjow. I will sometimes have multiple meetings like this in a day and you are expected to accompany me to all of them."

"But shouldn't the Emperor be doing that?"

Byakuya's expression hardened. "I _will_ be Emperor soon."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at the determined tone. "Come to think of it, why aren't you Emperor yet? You're old enough, right?"

Byakuya shook his head, raking back a strand of loose hair that landed on his face. "It's not that simple. My grandfather, the last Emperor, set out certain conditions that I have to meet before I can become Emperor. And to date, I haven't met them yet."

Grimmjow's mouth formed a small 'Oh', trying to figure out what the conditions could be. After a moment though, he gave up, finally just asking the noble outright.

"What're the conditions, then?"

Byakuya sent him a level look. "Well the first is: I have to get married."

_Oh_.

"…Anyone catch yer eye yet?"

"There is someone," Byakuya admitted. "But I just met them…and even if I did want to marry them myself, I don't know if it would be allowed."

_He's talking about Hisana, isn't he? Goddammit, why does that hurt so freaking much? I must be having digestion issues. _

"I-I think I know who yer talking about," he said, completely missing the astonished look Byakuya sent him. Letting loose a small sigh, he continued, "Do you have somewhere to train? I need to let off some energy. Been cooped up for too long, I think."

"Of course we do. Come with me."

They walked farther into the small glade, Byakuya finding a small path that Grimmjow hadn't noticed before. They emerged into a large circular field, the grass cut low and little patches of flowers blooming haphazardly on the side.

"This is where I come to train personally, whenever the pressures if an imperial life get too much and I just need to…relax."

"How often is that?"

Byakuya walked to the middle of the field, looking up into the bright blue sky. "More often than you'd think."

He stood there awhile, a content expression on his face. Grimmjow watched him from where he was at the edge of the field, something telling him not to intrude and just enjoy the sight. Finally, the statue that was Byakuya came to life and beckoned Grimmjow closer.

"You wanted to train, did you not? Come, I will be your opponent for today."

Grimmjow laughed. "You really think you can handle me. I didn't always used to be a slave, you know."

Byakuya looked back at him. "I have no doubt your skills are excellent. But I also know that I have not always spent my life cooped up inside four walls and entertaining guests. There is more to me too, than meets the eye."

Grimmjow stalked closer, enjoying the subtle hint of flirtation in their conversation. "Well I for one, am eager to find out what else there is to you…Kuchiki Byakuya."

Byakuya's eyes flashed at the challenge, and he spread his legs wide in a fighting stance, balancing himself gracefully on the balls of his feet. "You are not alone in that desire…Grimmjow."

"Jaegerjaquez."

Byakuya blinked at him. "What?"

"My name…its Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow."

"Very well then, Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow. Prepare to lose."

It was Grimmjow who swung the first punch, Byakuya easily dodging it with little effort. Grimmjow grinned, adrenaline already coursing through him at the prospect of a good, hard fist fight. He couldn't remember the last time he'd fought just for the sake of it, just for himself and not as entertainment for others. And that sent a heady rush through him, his body instinctively knowing that with Byakuya, he could really let go and try his best, because that's the kind of man he was.

Their battle was almost fluid in its appearance, both fighters moving with a grace that was hard-earned through years of experience. They dodged and punched, kicked and blocked with all they had, both supporting various little cuts and bruises in no time. There was no other thought in their heads, just a single-minded intensity that was like second-nature to both of them. Time sped by as the two lost themselves in their own little world, where nothing existed by their partner, nothing but the anticipation of the next strike, the euphoria of a successful hit.

But then Byakuya's foot caught in a depression in the ground, and for a split second, he lost his balance. It might have only been a split second, but to Grimmjow, it was all he needed to take the arm heading his way and twist it behind the noble, jerking him back to lay flush against Grimmjow's chest.

They stood there in the bright sunlight, chests heaving and sweat running thick over every square inch of their body. It took Byakuya a minute to realize his compromised situation and then, his breath hitched for another reason, as the intense warmth radiating off of Grimmjow seeped into him.

_Lean back, Byakuya. He'd not going to notice. You know you want to._

Byakuya swallowed thickly, his throat as dry as parchment as he tried to form the words that would make Grimmjow release him. But Grimmjow, it seemed, had other ideas.

Byakuya stiffened as Grimmjow leaned his head down, resting his pointed chin on the other's heaving shoulders.

"You lost," he whispered softly, his breath tickling the fine hairs on Byakuya's neck.

"It was not my mistake that cost me the victory," he managed, hyper aware of how close Grimmjow had gotten and if he just turned his head…

"Course," Grimmjow chuckled, sending pleasant vibration running through Byakuya, rattling his very core. "I suppose the great Byakuya Kuchiki never loses on purpose."

Byakuya opened his mouth, fully intending to answer, but just then a rustle in the foliage alerted them both to another presence. Grimmjow released Byakuya, just as the figure of the Emperor emerged, flanked as always, by a small army of guards.

"Oh, I finally found you, Byakuya. Where have you been all this time?" Aizen asked with a smile, though it was as cold as winter ice.

"Where does it look like?" Grimmjow muttered under his breath, but one stern look from Byakuya had him shutting his mouth.

"As always, Great Emperor, it is an honour to be graced with your presence," Byakuya bowed.

Aizen chuckled and waved the sentiment away. "No need for such things right now, Byakuya. I'm here to ask you a favour."

"I am but a servant, Emperor."

"As you know, in the past couple of months, the border clashes between our forces and those of China's have increased exponentially. The War Ministers tell me there might even be the threat of an all-out war. I want you to go to the where the fighting is the heaviest and assess the state of the situation yourself. Take as much time as you need, but I expect a complete and thorough analysis of any dangers when you return. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course, Emperor. I will begin the preparations as soon as possible."

"Start immediately. I want no delay in this."

Byakuya bowed again, as Aizen turned around and left, satisfied that his wishes had been understood, leaving Byakuya and Grimmjow staring after him.

"So what? We're just gonna pack up and leave?"

"Yes. That is what it seems." Turning to Grimmjow, he quirked an eyebrow. "Why Grimmjow? Afraid of a little battle?"

Grimmjow laughed, slinging an arms around Byakuya's shoulders and squeezing. This time, Byakuya didn't freeze, but accepted it as it was.

"The only thing I'm afraid for is your prissy little ass!"

* * *

**Thus the sexual drama begins! Review please, and updates will speed up. I hope everyone had an awesome Valentines Day :D**

**Until next time. btw...REVIEW THE SHIT OUTTA THAT MOFO DOWN THERE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for all the support so far. Hugs and kisses to all of you for taking the time to read :D I dunno why but this site was being a bitch today so this chapter's like 6 hours late. Still hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 4 – **

They set out the next day, the preparations involving such a long trip taking some time. The servants rushed about, packing up everything they could possibly need, until they met up with the larger infantry at the camp they were based at in a remote forest. The journey itself would take several days, and so special care was taken in packing especially long-lasting food and making sure that their armour and weapons were polished and sharpened to perfection. It was a good thing they would be taking the journey alone, as getting everything ready for a whole Imperial Guard would have been a daunting task, especially since every second counted. Besides, between himself and Grimmjow, Byakuya was certain they could handle any threat thrown at them.

"What's that?"

Shooting him an incredulous look, Byakuya took in Grimmjow's apprehensive expression. "It's a horse, Grimmjow," he explained patiently, though a hint of amusement couldn't help leaking through. "I was under the impression they were quite popular in Rome."

Grimmjow snorted, crossing his arms. "I know what they are! It's just…"

Running a hand through the horses' thick black mane, Byakuya quirked an eyebrow. "Just what, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow in turn raked a hand through his hair, turning his head away to mumble something. "…"

"What?" Byakuya asked, cocking his head. "Speak up, Grimmjow."

"I-uh…I've never ridden on a horse before," the blue-haired man ground out, shooting the noble the most threatenening look he could muster, considering the heavy blush taking over his face. "So just keep yer mouth shut about it."

Byakuya tried to stifle the bubble of laughter rising in his chest, but was only partially successful. Turning away, he put a hand over his mouth, smirking into the palm of his hand. Behind him, Grimmjow's eyes narrowed, a suspicious inkling telling him exactly what the prince was trying to hide.

"It's nothing to laugh about!" he groaned, though even he was beginning to see the humour in the situation. "Besides, just 'cause it was popular, doesn't mean people like me got to ride them. Horses were for the rich folk."

Byakuya shook his head, a twinge of regret sparking through him at his thoughtless reminder of Grimmjow's not-so-distant past. "Well you'll have to learn on the fly then. This is the fastest way to get to the campsite and the most convenient."

Grimmjow nodded hesitantly, giving the massive wall of black flesh in front of him a narrow look. It didn't look very safe to him, especially when the horse rolled his eyes back to him and gave him a stink-eye. Looked like the feeling of dislike was mutual.

"I dunno, Your Highness. It doesn't look very friendly to me." And as if to perpetuate his point, the horse chose that moment to stamp its feet and whiny loudly, causing Grimmjow to take a step back.

"Yeah, not so friendly, I think."

"He's not so bad once you get to know him."

"You mean once he smells the treats on you," Grimmjow threw back, watching as Byakuya wrenched his hand out of his sleeve, a small tendril of guilt entering his eyes. But it disappeared when he chuckled good-naturedly, offering some of his treats to Grimmjow.

"I don't mind sharing, Grimmjow. You only had to ask."

Grimmjow huffed, though he took what looked to be thinly sliced pieces of carrots in his hands. "That's what you say now. Don't deny you enjoy my pain."

Gray eyes sparkled in amusement as Byakuya watched Grimmjow approach the massive beast warily, holding out the carrot sticks almost as a peace offering. The horse just looked at him, before leaning forward and blowing a hot gush of air into Grimmjow's face, sending the wild blue tendrils flying back as if caught in a gale. Grimmjow squeezed his eyes shut against the onslaught, face scrunching u on its own accord as little flecks of spittle landed on him, coating his face in a slimy blanket.

Only then did the horse dip its head down, rather gracefully a laughing Byakuya noted, and gingerly take the offered treat into its mouth.

Taking a pristine white cloth out of the pocket sewn into his kimono's sleeve, Byakuya walked forward, coming to stand in front of a spluttering Grimmjow.

"Be still."

Reaching up, he carefully wiped Grimmjow's face of any wetness, feeling the man go extremely still beneath his touch. He, for his part, went slow, making sure to soak up everything from every dip and shadow on the man's face.

_He has a strong profile. Strong jaw, strong eyebrows, high cheekbones, an aquiline nose...though it looks like it's been broken before…a soft yet firm looking mouth__…_and then those eyes…

He realized that he had been staring too long when Grimmjow's hand came up and grasped his wrist, stilling his long-obsolete movements. They stared at each other for a few drawn out seconds and Byakuya could swear he felt his skin burning wherever Grimmjow's gaze landed on it, his heartbeat quickening and breaths starting to come in low pants.

_Back away, Byakuya. Back away before you do something you'll regret remember your goal. _

With a deep breath, he carefully extracted his hand, watching as Grimmjow's long fingers slowly unwound themselves from around his wrist. A feeling of loss wormed its way through him, but he ruthlessly pushed it away, his mind shying away from the implications of that emotion. But he couldn't stop what flowed out of his mouth next.

"I will help you, if you want."

Grimmjow looked at him, then at the horse, now happily munching away at the treats, then back at him, mouth quirking in a smile.

"Sure you can teach an old dog new tricks?"

_What are you doing, Byakuya? Stop this nonsense!_

"My methods…always produce results."

_Fine, don't listen to me. And when you're world falls apart around you because of this, this whatever you hope to achieve with this Roman mongrel, you'll be on your own. And know that it was by your choice._

Grimmjow smirked at the comment, moving closer to the noble and leaning his head down. "I look forward to it," he whispered, letting his warmth wash over the stoic man. "And I hope my results…are to your satisfaction."

Byakuya nodded, signalling to a servant hovering by to prepare the horse. "Equip this one with a saddle for two. The other you may prepare as usual."

"Saddle for two?" Grimmjow questioned. "I thought I was learning how to ride my _own_ horse."

_Last warning, Byakuya. Don't do it._

"You are, but for the first part of the journey, I thought we'd share one. It would be more prudent, I thought, since I will be able to directly see how you are handling and instruct you from there."

_Oh? Is that the only reason?_

It seemed something akin to his own thought passed through Grimmjow's mind, as the man's eyes sparkled knowingly, and if there was a hint of lecherousness in them, neither deigned to comment.

"So, uh, do I just get on?" Grimmjow asked, after the servant had fixed the saddle up to Byakuya's satisfaction.

"Yes. Do you know how?"

Grimmjow scoffed. "Hell, I ain't that much of a beginner. You put your foot right here…"

"Stirrups."

"Tch, whatever. Then you hoist yourself up. Piece of cake."

Byakuya quirked a thin eyebrow, wiping a hand down the horse's powerful flanks and feeling them quiver lightly beneath his touch. "I'm waiting."

Grimmjow grinned ferally, going through the motions he had just described. Byakuya was surprised to the man settle himself in the saddle without mush strain, as beginners often had a hard time hoisting themselves up on their first try. But then, the man was especially limber, and those long legs had to come in useful somehow.

_Not the only things long legs are useful for…_

Banishing the thought rather forcefully, Byakuya walked to stand beside Grimmjow, noting that the horse seemed rather okay with the unfamiliar weight. He wondered briefly if the beast would be able both their combined weights, but then quickly disregarded the thought. The steed had been especially breed for war, and only the strongest of the horses were reserved for direct nobility such as himself. The horse would be fine.

Assuaged of his slight worries, Byakuya used his own stirrup and hoisted himself behind Grimmjow, coming face to face with head of wild blue hair. He'd forgotten for a second that the blunet was taller than him.

"What do I do now?" Grimmjow's voice rumbled through his chest, sending shivers through Byakuya.

"Relax first," Byakuya suggested, noticing the slight strain in both his voice and body. "Horses are very intuitive, so don't let him sense your fear."

"Fucking hard when you can feel the thing breathing under you," he grumbled in return. "It's kinda creepy."

Byakuya stifled another chuckle, before placing careful hands on Grimmjow's forearms and guiding them to hold the reins properly.

"Hold them gently; don't fight with your steed. Keep your body balanced and never pull too harshly. These horses are specially bred for war and so will respond to the barest touch."

The directing helped him soothe his nerves, helped him ignore the fact that his chest was practically glued to Grimmjow's back and that his chin was almost resting on the other's shoulders. They were extremely close in that moment.

_Focus_.

He took him through all the subtle commands that a rider should know, asking Grimmjow to display the principles each time so he could be sure. It took a good hour for Byakuya to be satisfied that Grimmjow had learned as much basics as he could, and he could see the delighted little twinkle in Grimmjow's own eyes, the hint of pride that came from hard-earned accomplishment.

"I think I got this," Grimmjow announced, turning to look at Byakuya and flashing him a blinding smile.

Byakuya absorbed the tangible warmth exuding from the blunet, feeling a deeply hidden part of him revel in the sensation. "I think so too, Grimmjow. Congratulations. Just goes to show, you _can_ teach an old dog new tricks."

Blue eyes winked teasingly at him. "Let's just say, I was…_motivated_."

Byakuya pressed his lips together, trying to hold back his mirth. "Well then, can I motivate you to get going? You're holding us back, you know."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, turning back to face the front and almost expertly started to guide the horse in slow circles, getting used to the rhythm of the powerful beast.

"Well, your servants aren't ready either. Look at them, scurrying around to get everything done."

Byakuya sighed as he looked around him – the servants were indeed in a harried state, scampering here and there, attaching supplies to the other horse and trying to juggle the weight so that the their transport wouldn't be overly weighed down. It was important, he knew, because there would be no extra personnel on the journey with them – just him, Grimmjow and their respective horses.

_Well, won't that be fun, eh Byakuya?_

He shook his head, trying to dislodge the thoughts creeping up on him, and hoping that Grimmjow didn't notice anything. But it looked like that was in vain.

"Stop squirming so much back there, Highness."

"It's nothing." Byakuya responded with as much dignity as he could muster. "Pay attention to where you're going."

"Why?" Grimmjow asked cheekily, and Byakuya could hear the barely repressed smile in his voice. "You got another one of your _problems_?" There was a pause before he continued. "Need help this time?"

Byakuya opened his mouth to retort that no, in fact, he did not need help and that he was certainly not suffering from any problem – _you will be if you stay this close to him_ – when he was interrupted by a servant.

"Your Highness, everything is ready as you wished."

Byakuya nodded, subtly leaning back to put a little distance between him and Grimmjow, lest the servant take notice of their closeness. Kami only knew how fast the servants' tongues wagged.

"Then we will depart. Grimmjow, do you think you can handle leading the horses for a while or should I?"

"I can do it!" came the indignant reply and Byakuya smirked internally while grabbing hold of the reins of the other horse. Tugging the great white beast closer, he wrapped the embroidered leather reins on the back of their saddle, making sure that his steed would follow them no matter what. Besides, he couldn't imagine being in the position of riding behind Grimmjow for the whole trip, being in such close proximity to the exotic man who he recognized he couldn't trust himself around. It would be a disaster.

_But of the good kind._

_Stop pestering me with such nonsense!_

_You like it. Admit it._

They set out a medium pace, the midafternoon sun beating down heatedly at them. Grimmjow was still a bit hesitant with the reins, but as the day dragged on, Byakuya could feel gaining confidence in his abilities. He sat up straighter and his signals were much clearer, causing their ride to be less bumpy which happened the few times when Grimmjow accidentally conveyed the wrong signal or the horse misinterpreted it. By the time the sun was setting, bathing the land in deep orange and red hues, Grimmjow was handling his mount like he'd been doing it all his life, meaning that Byakuya's work there was done. It was time he get off.

"Grimmjow," he said, placing his hand lightly against his back. "I need to get off."

Grimmjow pulled the reins back lightly, stopping the horse in its tracks. Turning around, he gave Byakuya a questioning look.

"Now?" he asked. "But…"

"You seem to have grasped the situation quicker than I hoped. My position here is obsolete now."

Grimmjow looked like he wanted go argue, but then seemed to think better of it. "Yeah, sure."

Carefully, Byakuya extracted himself from the seat, extracted himself from the blazing heat that had enveloped him for the past couple of hours.

They set off again, and both could notice the shift in the atmosphere. Before, they had been able to talk freely, no matter that it had been just small talk, Byakuya telling Grimmjow about the area and such, but now, the mood was noticeably cooler, a certain awkwardness permeating the air that neither knew how to resolve.

It stayed like that until night fell, the two riding in almost complete silence, save for the few times that Grimmjow couldn't hold in his impatience and asked how far they had still had left to go, to which Byakuya had responded that he stop acting like a child and suffer the journey like a proper adult – in silence.

Tilting his head up, Byakuya surveyed the night sky, the thin sliver of moon that was out tonight barely lending any light. "We should set camp for the night. It's getting too dark to see the trail."

Grimmjow nodded his acquiescence. "I was just about to suggest the same thing. Come on, I think I saw a good place to rest a minute back."

"Well, why didn't you say anything a minute back?" Byakuya said, exasperation clearly showing through despite his best efforts. He was hungry, tired, not to mention sore and so could be excused a little bit of irritibaility.

"You didn't ask, Your Highness," Grimmjow retorted. Clearly, he was in the same boat as prince.

They shut up after that, Grimmjow leading them off the path into a secluded little clearing overshadowed by massive trees, the canopy so thick it blocked all but a few rays of light. Byakuya looked around, satisfied that even if they lighted a fire, their presence would go undetected.

Slipping down from his saddle, he repressed a low groan. Everything hurt, his shoulders, his back, his legs…he supposed that was to be expected after not riding for a good many months. But whatever his pain, he knew Grimmjow's had to be worse. Unlike his, the blunet's muscles were not at all used to this type of exercise and he knew long distances always took a toll, especially on novice riders.

"Are you alright?" he asked, seeing the wince Grimmjow tried to hide as he stretched.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Or I will be when I get some food and some sleep," he muttered, walking his tired mare over to a tree and tying him off, letting him graze peacefully on his own.

"Yes, I can sympathize." Looking at Grimmjow triggered his own memories. "I remember the first time I rode. I swore I would never get on the devilish thing again. And that was just after an hour's worth of ride."

He received a weary grin, as he too tied off his horse and went about setting up their tent. Grimmjow took in what he was doing and started rooting around their sacks for food, knowing that for tonight at least, both of them were too tired to look for firewood and start a blaze. Taking out some packaged sushi and a bottle of sake, he set them both on the blanket he'd laid out, walking over to Byakuya to help him finish putting up their tent and arrange the futons inside.

The two exhausted men sat outside on the blanket, sharing the sushi and the sake companionably. Byakuya had lighted a small wick near them, so that they weren't sitting in complete darkness and now he watched the shadows with interest, especially caught up in the way they played across the Roman's profile.

"So," Grimmjow broke the silence, sipping the rice wine in shallow draughts. "I've been wondering…"

Byakuya shifted, trying to get more comfortable on the hard dirt, cushioned as it was by the short tufts of grass. "Wondering about what?"

Grimmjow waved a hand around, taking another long sip. "You know, about your Emperor. How're you two related? You don't look anything alike."

Byakuya breathed out slowly. "We are not related in the least. I would die before I associate myself with that distasteful creature in such a way."

Grimmjow blinked, not having expected such a vehement response in the least. "So how did he get to be the freaking Emperor? I thought you had to be related to the main line, right? Which I'm assuming is the Kuchiki."

"You are correct in assuming that." Gathering his thoughts, Byakuya thought it right to just plunge in. "Before Aizen, my grandfather was the Emperor. Throughout his long tenure, he heisted to choose an heir – that is until the Clan forced him to decide for fear of Civil war."

"And he chose Aizen over you?"

"No actually, he chose me."

Grimmjow leaned back on his hands, peering at the noble from the corner of his eyes. "I still don't get it."

Byakuya sighed. "As a child, I was very…rebellious. Hard to believe, I know, but I loathed my formal duties, always escaping my nannies and tutors and running off for the rest of the day. I would only ever return when night fell, having spent the day in the city, surrounded by the common folk I was so jealous of, even at that age. And don't even get me started on the pranks I used to pull."

The sound of Grimmjow laughing reached his ears and he turned his head, leaning closer to appreciate the way his face opened up, the blue eyes crinkling in a way that nearly took his breath away.

"I can just imagine the little tyke you were. Not as far-fetched as you might think, you know."

"Really? I think some people might keel over and die if they ever saw me smile."

Grimmjow threw him a good-natured grin. "Well, I for one don't know what you're talking about. You smile a lot to me."

"Only because I'm around you."

It slipped out before Byakuya's brain could process it, could even think about containing it. His heart skipped in trepidation as Grimmjow stilled, vibrant eyes flaring neon in the dim light. And then Byakuya stopped breathing as Grimmjow reached out with a hand, and ever so slowly trailed a callused thumb cross the smooth surface of his cheek.

_Fire. He's burning me up. Kami…_

Hesitantly, testing his boundaries, Byakuya leaned into the touch, all the while keeping his gaze locked with that luminous blue.

"Let's go to sleep, ne?"

Grimmjow suggested it and Byakuya found himself readily agreeing, a part of him knowing that the offer was just that: sleep; that there would be nothing else involved. It didn't stop his heart from beating wildly, or his palms to start sweating, nor his breathing to fasten, all anticipating an event that would never happen.

_Never say never, Byakuya. How many times has life taught you that?_

He crawled inside the tent, looking over his shoulder questioningly when he didn't hear Grimmjow following.

"What're you doing?" he called out softly. "Come inside."

Grimmjow shook his head. "Did you forget, Your Highness, my job here is to protect you. Stay there, while I go check the perimeter, okay? And keep your weapon handy."

Byakuya nodded, checking to see if his dagger was still firmly attached to his ankle. Satisfied of its presence, he burrowed under the layers of his futon, mind whirring a thousand miles a minute.

He couldn't explain what had just happened, nor anything leading up to it. What was it that he wanted? A physical relationship? A companion? A concubine? A partner? He knew the last one was impossible, both because it was a social taboo to have sexual relations with a male, and because he also needed an heir to his line, something that was impossible with a male consort. And why was he thinking about it anyway? Did he like the Roman that much? Had the man come to mean that much to him in such a short period of time?

_You've only known him for a few days, Byakuya. This feeling couldn't possibly be…_

"Sleeping already?"

Byakuya opened his eyes – when had he closed them? – to see Grimmjow's large shadow entering the tent, bringing with it the scent of the forest and something almost flowerlike.

"No." _I can't with these thought in my head_. _With you in my head._ "Not yet."

"Good. Cause we didn't get to finish our conversation from earlier and I'm dying to know."

Dark eyes watched him as he made himself comfortable on his own futon, rolling to his side so he could look the Imperial prince in the eye.

"So I get you were a bit temperamental," he started, voice hushed in the dead silence of the night. "But how does that affect anything? All children are like that."

"It does when you're a Kuchiki," Byakuya responded, equally as hushed. "My grandfather said I was making a disgrace of the family. Either I had to grow up, or be shunned by the family."

"Harsh."

"Maybe, but it was effective in molding me into the perfect Kuchiki, the perfect Clan Head and hopefully, the perfect Emperor."

"And Aizen…?"

"Throughout the years, I improved, but Grandfather was still not impressed. He said the only way I would ever be his successor was if I met his conditions, to show that I was truly committed. Until then, he appointed the head of the Imperial Army as the Emperor."

"Sōsuke Aizen."

"Yes. And Aizen knows that his position is temporary, therefore he tries whatever he can to curry favour with the other nobles. Bribes, titles, blackmail, murder if he can get away with it."

Grimmjow licked his lips, mind throbbing faintly at he absorbed the political drama and tried to make sense of it. "What're the conditions then? I know one is you have to get married, right?"

Byakuya nodded, shifting beneath covers to lay more comfortably while inadvertently shifting closer to Grimmjow.

"Yes, that is one. I also have to curry favour myself, and get the support to the major noble parties. Political games of the worst kind. And finally, I have to produce an heir. A boy, as a girl will not suffice. Those are his terms, and until I meet them, Aizen's will shall rule."

Grimmjow could see that all this talk was mentally exhausting an already physically exhausted Byakuya and so he repressed the other questions that bubbled up, instead, carding a hand gently through the thick curtain of midnight hair.

"Go to sleep, yeah? The questions can wait for now."

Byakuya nodded, rendered speechless by Grimmjow's unexpected move. He wanted to protest, maybe ask for some type of explanation, but his body and mind demanded sleep too insistently. And so with one last look, his heavy eyelids drooped and under the watchful eye of his Roman, he slipped off into sleep.

* * *

**Kinda slow, I know, but next chapter they jump a mini-hurdle in their relationship. And just a note, I've been kinda looking back at my all-over-the-place posting schedule and so from now on, I can promise there will be a post every Sunday. I did that for my last story and it worked out well, so I guess I'll see you next Sunday :D**

**Don't forget to review please *crosses fingers***


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay, its Sunday! Hope your excited for this one :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – **

"How long until we're there again?"

"As long as it takes, Grimmjow."

"But how _long_?"

"Only a day more, Grimmjow."

"But you said that yesterday!"

Byakuya sighed, shaking his head in defeat. "This time, I promise. Alright?"

He heard Grimmjow spur his horse forward to ride alongside his. "You sure?" he asked in a cheeky voice. "I see some storm clouds rolling in and they don't look too friendly."

Craning his neck back, Byakuya spied the angry gray clouds ahead, advancing slowly but indomitably. They were a distance off, but since they were literally riding right _into_ the storm, Byakuya figured they maybe had an hour before they were hit by the barrage.

_Kami, must you test me so?_

He didn't like to say so aloud, but he'd never liked storms. Not since…

_Shut up! It's over, was over a long time ago. And I'm over it…_

"Byakuya?"

The hushed inquiry brought him back, shaking him from dangerous thoughts. Turning to Grimmjow, he pinned him with a stare, warning him to not probe. He saw Grimmjow's eyes rake his face and was glad when he sat back on his horse, resignation clear on his face.

They travelled in silence for a while, Byakuya keeping a vigilant eye on the approaching storm. To his dismay, it approached much faster than he'd anticipated, probably helped by the fierce winds that had suddenly sprung up. They whipped the trees into a frenzy, blowing everything that dared approach it back. They themselves were riding right into the wind, and thus their pace slowed down considerably, both fighting to keep their steeds in check and make sure their gear didn't blow away.

"Byakuya!" Grimmjow called out, voice pitched high to be heard above the straining wind. "We have to find shelter. Now!"

"I know," Byakuya called back, eyes squinting against the tendrils of hair that thrashed violently against his face, stinging the surface raw and almost bringing tears to his eyes. "We're too exposed on the path – come in the trees!"

He saw Grimmjow's mouth form an acknowledgment out the corner of his eye, the blunet's voice lost in the swirling winds. Gripping his reins tightly, Byakuya steered the panicked horse into the forest, where the winds were, for the most part, blocked by the thick trunks of the trees.

Heaving a small sigh of relief, Byakuya froze when he felt rough hands cradle his face gently. Looking up, he saw Grimmjow smile shakily at him, before softly sweeping his hair back into place, fingers lingering in the thick mop of ebony hair longer than they both knew was necessary. And when Byakuya trembled ever so slightly, Grimmjow took that as a cue to comb his fingers through the fine hair, the hand on Byakuya's face trailing against the contours in a feather-light touch. Blue eyes locked with gray as the had travelled dangerously close to parted lips, and something inside Grimmjow stirred as he felt the hot puffs of air ghosting over his calloused skin.

"Byakuya?" he asked, and he was asking for more than just this – knew when he looked into his eyes that Byakuya knew too. He wanted a promise, of what neither knew, but both more than willing to find out.

It was Byakuya who leaned forward, his own hands coming up to tangle in the wild blue locks and pressing their faces together.

"Grimmjow," he heard himself breathe as he tilted his head, gaze dropping to the plump lips that he ached to taste. Time slowed down as they inched closer, eyes slipping shut in anticipation. The last thing Byakuya saw was the fleeting smile that twitched Grimmjow's lips.

The last thing Grimmjow saw was the glint of a metal object heading their way.

His body acted on instinct. Instead of the soft kiss he was expecting, Byakuya felt rough hands shove him bodily off the saddle, and he landed heavily on his back, pain shooting sharply through his body. Looking up, his angry words died in his throat as he saw Grimmjow rear back, the thick shaft of a spear protruding from his shoulder. Grimmjow howled, the sound punching through Byakuya's system and spurring him into action.

He leapt to his feet, deftly sliding the length of his sword from where its scabbard was attached to the saddle. Turning around, he came face to face with the bearded face of a man, dressed simply in dark leather that blended in to the shadows. He had twin swords at his back and one in his hands, clenched tightly and aiming straight for him.

_Time to shine, Senbonzakura._

Sparing one last thought to Grimmjow, he brought his own blade up, arm rigid as he absorbed the shock of the blow. Not giving the man a chance to recover, he twisted his blade, freeing it from the block, and swiped it against the man's stomach. The figure leapt back, narrowly avoiding the blow, and giving Byakuya enough breathing space to look for Grimmjow, worry niggling incessantly at his core.

But he shouldn't have worried. Grimmjow was fighting furiously against two other men, his own blade a faintly luminescent whirl against the steadily descending darkness. Sometime when Byakuya hadn't been looking, he'd pulled the spear out so that it didn't interfere, the wound bleeding profusely and staining his shirt a frightening dark red.

"Byakuya!" he heard Grimmjow shout. " Pay attention, dammit!"

He turned just in time to avoid another blow, and from there, Byakuya lost himself in the frenzy of fighting. He would die before he lost, especially since he only had one opponent, while Grimmjow was saddled with two.

_I am not some weak prince that needs defending. I am a warrior. _

At some point, he felt Grimmjow's back thud against his, felt the muscles bunching and coiling underneath. They moved together, bodies flowing in motion so that it felt like they were extension of each other. And when Byakuya cut down his opponent with a final blow, he didn't waste time, but rounded against Grimmjow's, slipping in behind the assailers and attacking them from their blind spot. They went down swiftly, mouths forming a piercing scream, and blood gurgling in their throats. Byakuya let it all wash over him until only silence remained, heavy with the stench of death.

"Byakuya?" he heard his name whispered hesitantly. He looked over to see Grimmjow, bathed in red, awash in darkness and more beautiful than he'd ever seen before.

Swallowing compulsively, he bent down, swiping his sword against the grass and leaving red smears against the fragile green. But he shouldn't have bothered, because just as he straightened, the skies split open, letting loose a bellow of harsh, penetrating rain.

"Do you want to just leave them here?"

Byakuya shook his head, feeling the wet strands of his hair stick to his face, and immediately took in the style of armour the now dead assassins wore. And more importantly, the seals etched into the hilt of their swords.

"The Chinese are here, close by. We need to hide these bodies so that they're not found."

"But where? You want to bury them under the leaves?" Grimmjow asked, wincing slightly as he prodded his wound.

The noble looked around, taking in the drenched environment. "They will decompose easier in this environment, so yes."

Grimmjow blinked. "Well, that's not creepy at all. If leaving them out here is really that dangerous, then why don't we stuff them into those logs, eh? Lottsa bugs in there to eat the flesh, right?"

"And you think me morbid," was all Byakuya said, before they got to work, dragging the corpses and pushing them into the hollows of fallen trees, covering up anything visible with a layer of well-placed leaves. When they were done, they wordless got on their horses, though in Grimmjow's case, with a little help. The horses were by now, shaking with cold – not that their riders were faring any better.

"W-we need t-to f-f-f-ind shelter," Grimmjow stuttered "Soon!"

Byakuya didn't respond, all his energy focused on finding a place to rest. They plodded along at an alarmingly slow rate considering they were supposed to be running away from the Chinese, but neither wanted their ride to collapse from exhaustion. Around them, the rain continued, sapping life from the forest and making it hard for the horses to find footing in the muddy earth.

Eyes scanning diligently, Byakuya spied a place where the darkness seemed to be centered. Squinting to get a better look, he could see that whatever it was, was shaped like a hole. "Grimmjow, f-follow me," he beckoned, steering his tired horse towards what he hoped was a shelter.

They arrived in desolate silence at where Byakuya had indicated and Grimmjow realized that he was looking into the mouth a cave, cleverly disguised by the sheets of vines curling around its mouth. He wondered how Byakuya had seen it and was just about to ask the question, when the prince spoke up himself.

"I knew t-there was a network o-of caves a-around here somew-where; we use them f-for our military training. It was just a m-matter of f-finding one."

It was good enough for Grimmjow, who didn't waste any time in slipping off his horse and leading the poor mare inside, soothing it silently with soft touches. Byakuya followed closely behind, tending gently to his own shaking horse.

They tied them off, putting out some feed for them to eat and filling their bowls up with rainwater. Both were immensely glad that the servants had had the foresight of packing everything up in water-proof gear, as neither fancied hunting in the rain, especially since all the animals would probably be hiding themselves.

Finally they sat down, starting a small fire from the scattered pieces of wood littered around. Grimmjow immediately started tending to his wound, face pulling the occasional grimace as he used some cheap liquor to wash the wound before tying it off haphazardly. Byakuya looked over at him, making a mental note to look over his handiwork later.

Afterwards, Grimmjow dug around in their bags, procuring pieces of dried meat and a bag of rice.

"Simple fare tonight, I think. Is that okay with you?"

Byakuya looked up from laying out their futons, tired eyes flicking over the food going in the pot simmering over the fire.

"As long as it's edible."

Grimmjow smirked, mood much improved with the thought of food and his frozen bones slowly warming themselves. He stirred the boiling rice slowly with his uninjured arm, deciding to add the pieces of beef alongside, if only for the sake of making things faster.

"Edible, it may be, but I can't say anything about the flavour. This'll probably the blandest food you'll ever taste in your life."

Byakuya chuckled, coming over to sit beside Grimmjow, restraining himself from leaning in to the tantalizing warmth. "Do we have any of the sake left over from last night, or did you drink it all?"

"You know me," Grimmjow teased. "The drunk bastard that I am."

He heard the noble laugh and mentally congratulated himself for drastically lightening the mood. Just like it had been before they were attacked…

And suddenly Grimmjow remembered what they had been on the verge of, before they'd been interrupted.

And suddenly, the mood shifted again, from the lightness of before to the familiar cackling tension that always seemed to be present around them, tension that seemed to strengthen its hold over them as time passed.

Byakuya too noticed the shift and suddenly found it hard to meet that burning gaze.

"Byakuya."

"Grimmjow."

They said it at the same time, simultaneously freezing at the other's voice. For a second, the only sound that permeated the space was that of the rice bubbling in the water, the occasional pop of a steam bubble almost deafening in its singularity.

_Get your act together, Byakuya! Are you a prince or a coward? Say it!_

"…When is the food going to be ready?"

…_Really? Are you serious, Byakuya?_

Grimmjow shot him an incredulous stare, before turning back to the pot and stirring it sullenly.

"When it wants to be," he said shortly, lips firming in a dissatisfied line.

Byakuya sat back, the words lumping in his throat, but refusing to leave.

_Just do it._

Not giving himself time to think, he took the plunge. Shifting closer to the blue-haired male, he hesitated for the briefest of moments before leaning against Grimmjow's thick shoulders, feeling them go rigid under his head. He froze when he felt Grimmjow's response, and quickly righted himself, face burning in shame. His hands clenched and he looked away, waiting for Grimmjow to say something. Anything.

Grimmjow, for his part, couldn't believe what had just happened. Had Byakuya just initiated something? And then his brain caught up.

_Yes, you stupid, stupid man. He did, and you flat out rejected him._

_No, I didn't._

_Yes, you did. You froze and he took it the wrong way. Especially since you're a special breed of dunce and didn't say anything!_

_Oh shit!_

The thought spurred him into action and he lunged for Byakuya, wrapping his arms securely around the lithe frame.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry," he rushed out, squishing Byakuya against his chest. "Come back," he pleaded, a little unnecessarily as Byakuya was already firmly planted against him, sprawled indecently in his lap and held there by an iron grip.

Byakuya could only sputter in reply as Grimmjow squeezed him tighter and he felt his ribs creak. "Grimmjow," he gasped, voice sounding breathy from lack of oxygen. "Let go!"

"But you don't understand. I didn't mean to push you away—"

"Grimmjow," Byakuya was almost shouting, bracing his hands against the Roman's chest and pushing. "I get it. Just let go!"

Slowly, the grip around him slackened and Byakuya sat back, gasping for air. Glancing up, he took in the pleading gaze trained on him and huffed out an annoyed breath.

"There are better ways of saying sorry than trying to _suffocate_ me!"

Grimmjow looked away guiltily, fighting the blush that threatened to overtake his system. He couldn't believe he'd done anything that desperate, no matter that that it had gotten the desired results.

Because Byakuya was still on his lap.

And he wasn't moving.

And that made an involuntary grin flash across his face as he relished in the smaller man's heat seeping through the layers of clothing. Leaning closer, he shifted so that he was more comfortable, inadvertently shifting Byakuya closer to the center of his heat.

"I'll try harder next time then," he husked, loving the way Byakuya's face pinked deliciously.

His eyes sparked in excitement as the noble leaned closer, wrapping sure arms around his neck, making sure to stay clear of the injury. "Why start later when you can start now."

He quirked an eyebrow playfully.

And Grimmjow was lost.

He didn't know who moved first and frankly, he didn't care because suddenly, his world shrunk to the pair of soft lips against his, moving with a kind of shyness that Grimmjow had never expected from the stoic noble. In that second, Grimmjow forgot that they were both sopping wet, that they were being tailed a bunch of ruthless mercenaries and that he was kissing the heir to the royal throne. In that second, he was just a man, kissing another man, one who he felt a connection with and one he couldn't help but be attracted to in every sense of the word.

Grimmjow was yanked out of his thoughts as Byakuya became more aggressive, molding their lips together seamlessly. Teeth clashed against each other as Byakuya shifted, bringing their groins close enough to touch. Twin moans echoed on the walls as Grimmjow ground up ruthlessly, enjoying the liquid fire that raced through his system at the friction. It seemed they couldn't get enough, as Grimmjow's hands busied themselves delving inside Byakuya's clothes, breathing harshly when he encountered hot skin. They broke off only when the need to breathe became too much, and they both sat back, panting, faces red, blood rushing violently through their veins.

Byakuya bit his lips and arched helplessly as wicked hands found his pebbled nipples, pinching and twisting them harshly until Byakuya felt the pleasure become almost unbearable. He cried out as the hands travelled lower, one going around the small of his back while the other strayed into dangerous territory.

"Grimmjow," he gasped, eyes lidded with lust. "Too much."

Grimmjow just tilted his head, taking in Byakuya's flushed form, lips swollen and bruised from their passionate kissing.

_He looks so beautiful…_

"We won't go there for tonight then, yeah?" he growled out, loving the way he felt the body shudder at his tone. "But don't get used to it. Next time…"

He left the light threat incomplete, knowing Byakuya's imagination was more than able to fill in the gaps. And even though he'd promised, he couldn't help but give one hard squeeze to the visible bulge that Byakuya sported, catching his lips in another kiss and swallowing the long groan that spilled from the man's lips as a result.

Byakuya's eyes fluttered closed as Grimmjow broke the kiss with a lick, brushing feather light kisses down the side of his face, travelling down the heaving column of his neck and stopping at the edge of his top. Hands clutched the thick mass of blue hair as Byakuya felt his body heat up dangerously from Grimmjow's ministrations. Grimmjow's soft mouth moved languidly across the protruding collarbones, stopping to nip at the flesh here and there.

Byakuya squirmed in his lap, fingers tugging at the luxurious locks and bringing the lips back to his own. This time, the kiss was softer, more of an exploratory one rather than a conquering one, and Byakuya sighed happily when Grimmjow's tongue teased his lips, travelling along the seam in a delicate drawl. Without hesitation, Byakuya opened his mouth, his own tongue reaching out coyly to touch Grimmjow's own. Grimmjow groaned at the addicting taste of the man's mouth, and he eagerly traced every dip and curve of the hot cavern. Byakuya could only whimper as he started sucking on the thick muscle, eliciting deep grunts from the blunet.

Breaking apart, they both took the time to appreciate each other's appearances and decided they liked what they saw. Byakuya couldn't help but smile at the tone of wonder in Grimmjow's eyes, snuggling closer and planting a chaste kiss against a hot cheek.

"Thank you."

It was a simple statement, but Grimmjow felt uncountable feelings rush through him. Feeling his own smile tug at his lips, he buried his face against Byakuya's neck, sensing the man shiver when his warm breath met chilled skin.

"Anytime."

They sat like that for a while, sharing in each other's heat and the responses that their closeness evoked. That is, until Grimmjow happened to glance over the bubbling pot and remember that they'd had food cooking for a while now.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, all but flinging Byakuya from his lap and leaping over to their dinner. Behind him, he heard Byakuya shout something in anger, but his attention was fixed solely on one thing.

"Fuck. We burned our food…now what?"

Byakuya looked at the dark mush that was supposed to be their dinner and laughed. "I think we have some sushi left over from the other night. That and water, I suppose."

"You always live such a high life, Byakuya?" Grimmjow asked with a quirk to his mouth.

"You know me. The spoiled bastard that I am." Byakuya parroted, shooting Grimmjow an haute look and receiving a grin in return.

Scooting closer, Grimmjow planted another kiss on Byakuya's smiling mouth, watching him merrily as the noble scooted back and pretended to sniff in disdain.

"This spoiled bastard demands food first. Then you may get your kisses."

"Anything for Your Highness, of course."

They split the meager rations that they had, Grimmjow raiding more of their dwindling food supplies and supplying them with the rest of the dried meat and some dried nuts. It was far from what Byakuya considered a decent meal, but considering who he was with, he felt that more than made up for it.

* * *

**Aww they kissed :* Anyways please review, so I can hurry up with the real action, meaning that that more you review, the faster I write the lemon (If you want anyway) :D**

**Please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hate this chapter. I wrote it when I was really sick (still am, but much worse :/) and I'd had a pretty shitty day. So sorry in advance. Plus it's late. And too short. Fuck.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – **

"For the last time, hold still, Grimmjow!"

"But it fucking hurts! Maybe if you were better at this – OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

Byakuya just sniffed, not willing to deign that with a response. Instead he just focused on tending the wound properly, dabbing at the clotted blood carefully…well most of the time anyway. He knew he should've looked at it earlier, but between last night's events – and kami, he could feel his colour rising just at the thought – and this morning's similar activities, he'd totally forgotten what a bad job Grimmjow had done wrapping the cloth around. It had only been brought to his attention when, in the middle of a sensual good-morning kiss, Grimmjow had accidentally put weight on his bad shoulder and broken away with a loud hiss. Byakuya had looked at him in shock for a second, before his brain snapped to gear from the delightful mush Grimmjow had turned it into and he sat the man down for a semi-professional examination.

"Look at the state of this wound," he tutted. "Thanks to you, this will definitely scar."

He didn't need to look up to hear the grin in Grimmjow's voice. "That ain't so bad. I hear girls go crazy for scars on guys. Makes 'em think they're brave and shit."

Byakuya shot the blunet a steely glare. "Well, I am glad you have your priorities straight," he said, making sure to tighten the cloth strips a tad too tight around the abused flesh.

Grimmjow winced slightly as the pain lanced through his shoulder, but it was quickly replaced with a teasing smirk as he caught Byakuya's hand in his and tugged him closer.

"What? No kisses for the handicapped?"

"You are hardly handicapped," Byakuya shot back, though he didn't protest as Grimmjow expertly maneuvered him into his lap. "And only people I like get kisses."

Grimmjow laughed, wrapping strong arms around the lithe waist. "But I saved your life," he reminded coyly, leaning forward to stare deep into the noble's eyes. "I think that deserves at least _one_ kiss."

Byakuya tried desperately to suppress his own smile, but knew he failed horribly when he felt his lips quiver and eyes crinkle slightly. Reaching up, he placed a warm hand against Grimmjow's cheek, trailing his fingers slowly down the rough contours of his face.

"I think that is a reasonable request," he whispered, letting his breath wash over Grimmjow's parted lips. He watched in satisfaction as the blunet leaned forward almost unconsciously, trailing after the heat that continued to elude him. Byakuya finally took pity on the man and closed the distance between the two, letting his mouth fall softly against Grimmjow's.

They moved agonizingly slow, lips dancing together in perfect harmony. Byakuya sighed, burying his hands in Grimmjow's hair, the strands rough against his palms from their journey. His fingers massaged the scalp, molding the flesh deliciously and inciting drugged moans to fall from his partner's mouth. They broke apart only briefly to catch their breath, before falling back into each other again as if drawn by each other's gravity. Byakuya felt his reason flee him, leaving only blind passion and lust in its place, as they kissed, each more hungry than the last. He had never thought he might desire a man, especially one so beneath him, but Grimmjow was his every contradiction come to life.

_And I won't have it any other way._

The thought sent a flash of warmth through him and he pressed himself closer, pulling their chests flush against each other. His arms wrapped themselves around Grimmjow's neck, and he tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss. Grimmjow, in turn, wiggled his hands under Byakuya's clothes, aching once more to touch the silky skin.

"Didn't take you long, did it?" Byakuya gasped, enjoying the way Grimmjow's hand trailed fiery paths over his flushed body.

"Mmm," Grimmjow hummed. "How could I not, when you denied me so callously last night?"

Hands tightened in his hair, as Grimmjow once again teased those sensitive nipples, bringing them to a peak with a few practised twists. "What makes you think this time will be any different?"

Grimmjow smirked. "Oh, no reason," he replied glibly, just before licking his lips and engulfing a pebbled nub into his mouth. Granted, there was a whole layer of travel-weary cloth between Grimmjow's mouth and his nipple, but Byakuya still couldn't help the cry that forced itself out past his swollen lips while his hands tightened almost painfully in the bright blue strands.

"Grimmjow," he moaned, head dropping back in ecstasy as Grimmjow lavished the tender nub with attention, but it was when he employed his teeth that the dark-haired noble really lost his mind, the blunet biting and squeezing the flesh with his sharp canines.

"You like it, Your Highness?" Grimmjow growled between switching his interest from one nipple to the other.

Byakuya could only whimper silently and clutch the man tighter, hoping that would get the message across. He was lost in a sea of pleasure, his every nerve blazing like an inferno. Grimmjow gave one last tug one last tug on the pebbled flesh before bringing Byakuya's head down and claiming his lips for another bruising kiss. Their lips met again and again, each soft touch increasing heart rates and flushing their bodies with forbidden desire.

In that moment, they were completely lost in each other.

"Hey look, it looks like this one's occupied."

"Yeah, are those horses?"

"Let's take a look, okay? But be on guard, we don't know if they're hostile."

Grimmjow was the first one who picked up on the voices, his ears automatically perking up at the foreign sounds. Alarm quickly shot through him as he realized how vulnerable they suddenly were, and as much as it pained him, he quickly unsealed his lips from Byakuya's, motioning for him to stay quiet when the noble made to protest. But by then, even Byakuya had noticed the voices and his eyes went wide as he detected how close they were.

"How did they get so close?" he hissed, annoyance clear in his words as they scrambled to get their weapons on hand. Thankfully they'd kept them near when they'd slept, for fear of something exactly like this happening.

They unsheathed their swords as silently as possible, settling side by side to present a united front against any possible attackers.

"Stay in formation men, and make sure you cover each other's backs."

Something about the voice niggled in the back of Byakuya's head and his brows furrowed as he tried to remember where he'd heard it before.

It was just on the tip of his tongue when Grimmjow nudged him in warning, and he looked up to see multiple shadows entering the cave. It hit him a millisecond before he spied the telltale shock of bright hair.

_Ah, it had to be him of all people. _

"Kurosaki Ichigo. What a surprise," he said, tone as flat as paper.

He took great delight in the way the man, Ichigo, shot out of his defensive stance, his features going momentarily slack from the shock. But then, the surprise wore off and his signature grin flashed across his suntanned face.

"Hey Byakuya! Wasn't expecting to find you here!"

"Yes, I was rather hoping the same thing actually." If possible, his tone got even drier, clearly showing his displeasure at the man's presence, but it seemed Ichigo was not the type to be deterred easily.

"Aww Byakuya," he said, eyes twinkling merrily. "You know you're happy to see me. Especially after we've been apart for so long."

Byakuya just rolled his eyes, not willing to admit that he had just _maybe_, missed this vibrant man's antics. "Not long enough for my liking."

Meanwhile, Grimmjow had been watching the sharp exchange with narrowed eyes, eyes flicking between the two of them with obvious displeasure. Who was this new guy and why was he talking that way to _his_ Byakuya?

_Take back control of the situation, Grimmjow. I don't like how this asshole's acting._

"Hate to break the party," he interjected, feeling a tingle of satisfaction when he so obviously interrupted the red-head. "But who are you people and why aren't you attacking us? 'Cause frankly, I'd like that much more than this bullshit we're spewing right now."

From the corner of his eye, he saw Byakuya shoot him a scathing glare and reprimand him with a sharp "Grimmjow!", but his attention was focused solely on the lightly smirking newcomer with the orange hair.

_It has to be fake. Who has hair like that? _

"It's always polite to introduce yourself first, you know."

Grimmjow snarled. "Che. Like I ever cared about being polite." For some reason, this man was really getting on his nerves.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," they heard Byakuya say. "If I recall correctly, you have never cared about politeness much yourself."

"Hah!" Grimmjow barked, crossing his arms across his chest at the small victory. "A bit of a hypocritical bastard, ain't ya?"

"But Byakushi–"

Byakuya stiffened at the informal usage of his name, well more informal than what was normally expected from Kurosaki.

"You will not call me that. How many times have I told you to address me properly?"

"I've honestly lost count," he retorted, before a lascivious sparkle entered his eye. "But what I really want to know is what you two were doing before we arrived. Care to indulge?"

"What makes you think we were doing anything?" Grimmjow sniffed.

Walking forward, Ichigo reached a hand out to slowly hover over the wet circles on Byakuya's shirt, their location a dead give-away of their activities. "You're not a very good liar."

Byakuya had the decency not to blush, but it took all his willpower not to do so. Swiftly, he swatted the hand away, taking a step back to put an appropriate amount of distance between them. "As rude as I remembered, Kurosaki. _That_ is none of your business."

Ichigo let his hand drop, knowing eyes swimming with forbidden knowledge. "Very well, then. We'll talk about it later." Turning to Grimmjow, he held out his hand. "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, and I am the leader of the meager band of forces we have posted in the area. And you are…?"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. I'm his Highness' personal guard."

Ichigo grinned at the introduction. "Wow, you don't look it, but you really are a polite sonovabitch, aren't ya?"

At the insult, Grimmjow moved forward threateningly. "What did you call me?"

Ichigo made to retort, no doubt meaning to inflame the blunet even more, before Byakuya heaved an almost inaudible sigh and put himself between the two clashing men, placing a restraining hand on each of their chests.

"Both of you _will_ control yourselves around me. There will be no more of this behaviour, especially from you Grimmjow. As my official guard, you have an image to uphold, and you will not tarnish it by stooping to a level as low as Kurosaki seems to permanently reside on."

Ignoring the low hiss that erupted around them at his own insult, Byakuya continued, this time turning to pin Ichigo with a steely glare. Taking in his affronted expression, he allowed himself a small pat on the back before continuing. "And you will also cease this. You are a respected samurai, though I have no idea how you managed to gain such a distinction, yet you insist on acting like a spoiled brat. You will act your age and from now on, we will have a conversation like normal adults. Understood?"

By the end of his verbal thrashing, they both looked like whipped dogs, complete with their tail between their legs. Byakuya shot the tittering soldiers behind Ichigo a level look, promising eternal pain if he ever so heard a peep from them. Satisfied he had the situation under control, he herded everyone out of the small, dank cave and out into the streaming sunlight.

"Now," he addressed Ichigo. "As you know, I was sent here by the Emperor to take stock of the situation regarding the Chinese. I had assumed there would be a full division here, but considering you earlier words, that does not seem to be the case."

Ichigo look at him in surprise. "It's never been the case. This is only a small outpost, never meant to withstand large scale attacks, but that's exactly what we've been getting these days. For no reason that I can see, the Chinese have made it their goddamn personal mission to make our lives a living hell, when we do nothing to provoke the attack."

"We were attacked by the Chinese when we were getting here," Grimmjow spoke up, seemingly recovered from the earlier verbal abuse.

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow, regarding Byakuya seriously. "Were you? If so, then they're definitely stepping up their game. They've never attacked travellers before. Or maybe…" He left the thought hanging, shooting Byakuya a significant look.

"Yes," the noble prince agreed. "Maybe it was a strategic attack, targeting just me."

"But why the hell would they do that?" Grimmjow demanded. "What do they gain by killing you? It's not like you're the Emperor."

"Not yet," Byakuya agreed. "But remember, I am a threat to the current one."

There was a pause, as everyone absorbed the implication of that statement. It was Ichigo who spoke up first. "So what? You think Aizen wants to get rid you without getting his own hands dirty and so he employed the Chinese? That's kinda farfetched, don't ya think?"

"Not really. If you remember, when Aizen first became Emperor, the Chinese presented their own princess as a possible bride for him. They had already done so to me, and I had rejected Hinamori, but has shown interest."

Grimmjow scratched his head, his muddled brain trying to untangle all the politics involved. "So you think the Chinese are so desperate for an alliance that they would murder you to ensure that Aizen remains on the throne? Just for the chance that he might marry this Hinamori chick?"

"Exactly. Lately, their own borders have been coming under attack, by both the Huns to the east and the Indians to the south. They are in desperate need for more militia to fight for them, but sadly their own forces have been depleted by the last drought they experienced. It is either forge an alliance with us, or face difficult times ahead."

Grimmjow wiped the blank look on his face that had descended as soon as Byakuya had launched into his massive spiel. "Wow," he whistled. "All that from one attack. You must be one paranoid bastard."

Byakuya threw him a shallow smile. "Language, Grimmjow," he warned lightly. "But yes, it pays to be a bit paranoid in my business."

"It does make sense though," Ichigo chimed in drawing both their attention. "But we probably shouldn't discuss anything in detain here. Let's get back to base for the moment. Besides, you two look like you need a nice hot bath, am I right?"

"Too right," Grimmjow grunted, a sentiment which Byakuya mentally agreed to. Soon, especially with the extra hands, they repacked their gear and got on their much rested horses, ready to finish the last trek of their journey, but none more than Grimmjow.

"So how did you find us in the first place?"

"Well, we were expecting you by yesterday, but when you didn't show up, we got worried something had happened, which apparently it did." Ichigo admitted. "Anyways, we were planning to set out last, but then the storm hit and we got delayed. Long story short, we set out this morning and just happened to stumble onto you guys."

Grimmjow grunted in response. "…So how long is it gonna take for us to get there?"

He could almost feel Byakuya roll his eyes beside him. "Not long, another couple of hours at most," Ichigo answered.

"Good," Grimmjow muttered. "I really want that hot bath."

_And hopefully a certain someone will join me._

* * *

**Thank you to anyone who finished reading through this crap. To make up for it, I have a special surprise for the next chapter and fuck, I sincerely hope I feel better by then. Thank you for the support everyone, and please review if you have the chance. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeaahh, next chapter. Feeling much better this week btw, and sorry for being such a downer last time. It was one of *those* days. **

**Warnings: 'M' chapter, finally! I'm sure many of you are excited for this one, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Bleach.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – **

The outpost was small, with only the bare necessities that one needed to survive built in. Riding in, Grimmjow saw a few ragtag group of men walking around, chatting amiably, but there was an air of nervousness surrounding them all that hinted at something deeper, that maybe not all was right here.

"If ya don't mind me asking, how many men do ya have left?" he inquired, watching Ichigo out the corner of his eye.

He didn't miss the slight grimace on the man's face, nor the nervous way his throat bobbed.

"Uhh," he muttered, raking a hand through his hair. "Around 30, last I checked."

"How can that be?" Byakuya frowned. "This is where the fighting is heaviest, yes? Why do you not have replacements pouring in?"

Ichigo pursed his lips. "Yeah, you'd think, but I haven't gotten a new face for almost a year. It seems the Emperor has forgotten about us."

"Or it's all part of his plan."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow as the other two looked at him in surprise. "What? It's not like you guys aren't thinking the same thing. Maybe Aizen isn't sending any recruits because he _wants_ this outpost to die off."

"And it looks like he wants you eliminated with us," Ichigo added, tone sombre, but an angry spark in his eyes. "That must've been his plan all along."

"And why he sent us here, with no prior warning, or no time to prepare properly," Grimmjow growled. "Isn't that right, Your Highness?"

Their eyes clashed in a heated stare and Grimmjow saw that same fire reflected in them that raced through him, feeding his righteous anger. But in Byakuya, he saw the flame tempered as only the noble could, the intensity of the emotion robbing his breath away, even as his outward façade betrayed nothing.

"Don't worry, Byakuya," Ichigo said, hands clenching into fists until his knuckles turned white. "That bastard will pay, one way or another. I'll make sure of it."

If Byakuya was surprised by the zealous statement from Ichigo, it was compounded when Grimmjow chimed in.

"And I'll be there, right beside him, making sure he does he does a good job."

As if from a distance, Byakuya felt his eyes flutter and his heart give a traitorous lurch. How was it that as brash and rough as the man could be, he always somehow managed to say the right things when it mattered the most?

"Gentlemen," he called out, interrupting the two from another argument – kami knew they seemed to get in a lot of them. "As much as your enthusiasm for my safety _warms_ my heart—" And he made sure to inject an extra note of sarcasm there, "—right now, I would appreciate it more if you, Ichigo, could show us where we're staying."

"And where the bathhouse is," Grimmjow grinned, shooting a sultry look at the noble, one which was thoroughly ignored.

Or so he thought. Byakuya, for his part, couldn't agree with his sentiment more.

_Besides, I rather think his…_reward_ for saving my life is long overdue._

Ichigo Kurosaki was famous among his men for being obtuse, especially when it came to romantic situations. But he'd have to be a complete and utter dunce, not to mention blind, to not notice the serious sexual tension simmering between the two. Especially considering that the evidence of that tension could still be seen drying slowly on Byakuya's shirt, in the form of two large wet spots right on his nipples.

_Never thought of Byakuya as one of those men that preferred the same sex. He never showed any response those couple times _I_ tried to flirt with him. But hey, whatever floats his boat. _

And then he got an idea, and it made his insides shiver with its naughtiness.

"How about my men here take your horses and supplies," he started, unable to stop the large grin he knew was splitting his face comically. "And I'll escort you myself to the bathhouse. I'm sure you two must be dying to see it."

"And put it to good use," he added under his breath, wiping his face of any hilarity when Byakuya's gaze raked his face critically, the question of why he was suddenly being so damn cooperative clear in their depths. "Come along, I'm sure you'll find our accommodations very much to your liking."

Grimmjow snorted in amusement, very much aware of what Ichigo was implying and finding it ridiculously funny that the orange-haired man seemed to be aware of just how his bathhouse was about to hopefully be utilised. "Do you think we'll have everything we need?" he couldn't help but goad the smaller man, liking the way it made Byakuya twitch imperceptibly beside him.

"Everything," the young samurai assured, lips twitching in merriment, as he and Grimmjow shared a familiar look, leaving Byakuya to huff to himself at their juvenile antics.

But then again, he would die before he admitted that he was looking forward to this as much as Grimmjow. He'd known from the start the ulterior motive behind Grimmjow insisting on a bath, and considering that he hadn't nearly gotten his fill of the blue-haired devil this morning, he was eager to continue from where they'd left off.

_But don't you think it's a bit too fast? You two just shared your first kiss yesterday, and now you're ready to throw in the towel and go all out? What happened to being cautious and going slow, Kuchiki Byakuya?_

_That possibility flew out the window when I realized that whatever we have will never be permanent. I will always have my duties at the end of the day, but I know I cannot live with the regret of not following this feeling wherever it may lead me. Even if it is doomed from the start. I know we don't have a future together, but we have the present and I want there to be a past, so I'll plunge in blindfolded this one time. And I'll enjoy it for whatever it is. _

He was shaken from his thoughts when a hand touched his wrist, and he looked up to see deep blue eyes boring into his. "Having second thoughts?"

And though they'd never explicitly discussed it, Grimmjow knew that Byakuya knew what he was talking about. "Never with you," he couldn't help but admit, a light blush staining his cheeks a pretty pink, not that Grimmjow would ever say so aloud. He liked his balls attached to his body. So, he just took the sight in, feeling his stomach give an unusual quiver at the sight the noble made. Smiling softly, he flicked the prince's nose lightly with a rough digit, and ignoring the fact that they were in a public place, tangled their fingers together.

"I like the sound of that," he replied, squeezing their hands together briefly before letting go. "And I promise, I'll die before my actions ever make you rethink those words."

And then he grinned, because even though Byakuya tried to hide it, he saw the tips of his ears turn an adorable red and his pale lips press together tightly to hold in his emotions.

"Hey, Lovebirds! Could you not make a scene in front of my men? I don't want to have to clean up after them later, if ya know what I mean," he winked.

Grimmjow laughed, while Byakuya bristled beside him. "Kurosaki Ichigo, if you cannot control that filthy tongue of yours, then I suggest you remove yourself from the premises."

"Huh," Both Grimmjow and Ichigo asked in confusion. "Why would I do that?" Ichigo smirked.

"Because," Byakuya replied haughtily, straightening his back, looking down his nose at the young leader. "It would take a lot more than your men ogling to stop me from having my way with Grimmjow. Trust me, there's a lot more where that came from, and not all of it as innocent."

His little speech concluded, he left the two men behind, mouths agape and eyes as round as saucers.

"Fuck, Grimmjow, you sure did a number on him." Ichigo breathed, mind still trying to wrap itself around this new Byakuya. "I've never seen him speak that way before."

"Believe me, Kurosaki, I think he was like this long before I ever came into the picture," Grimmjow managed to gulp out, shifting on his feet to relieve the sudden and aching tension in his groin. "He stripped nude in front of me on my second day of duty. I'd barely spoken two words to the guy."

Ichigo whistled long and slow. "Kami, if I knew what a naughty little beast he could be, I would've more of an effort in wooing him." Feeling the hot glare burrowing into his skull, he chortled good-naturedly. "It's okay, big guy. Those days are long gone. I'm very much happy with my Kaien."

"Now let's get you two to the bathhouse, yes? And try to keep it down, will ya?"

Grimmjow grinned ferally. "Not a chance in fucking hell."

They caught up with Byakuya, Ichigo making an effort to not look the couple's way as they tried to, discreetly, or so they thought, touch each other. Just little innocent touches, but hinting at a deeper and more primal need.

"And finally, here it is! Our humble outpost's even more humble bathhouse. Treat it with care you two, it's on its last legs and can't handle much more…_roughhousing_." And then he cracked up, making a show of wiping a non-existent tear at the corner of his eye. "Oh, you guys crack me up!" he exclaimed, taking in Grimmjow's cheerful expression and Byakuya's dour one.

"Yeah yeah, you're a riot case yerself," Grimmjow threw over his shoulder as he clasped Byakuya's hand and dragged the noble with him. "Now, if ya even so much as breathe in a 20 feet radius, I'll chop yer dick off and choke ya with it." At Ichigo's horrified/disgusted cry, he continued. "See how well ya fuck yer man then!"

That was the last thing he said before the wooden door closed shut behind them, blocking the noble and his guard from everyone's view, including a sniggering Ichigo.

"I think I'm starting to like that guy," he mused, turning around to wander back to his office. "Good luck, Byakushi, you'll need it with that guy as your first."

Inside the steamy bathhouse, Grimmjow didn't waste any time, latching his lips onto the noble's without hesitation. He was pleased when he received a response almost instantaneously, Byakuya twining his arms around his neck and plastering their bodies together, triggering a low growl to rip out of Grimmjow's throat.

They kissed and nipped at each other as they stumbled from the entryway to the bath itself, pausing a moment to take their shoes off as the custom. It gave Byakuya the moment he needed to regain his senses at least partially, and initiate the plan that had been brewing in the back of his head since he admitted that yes, he wanted this and that yes, this was definitely going to happen.

Drawing back from their embrace, his fingertips danced deliberately at the neck of his kimono, effortlessly drawing those heated blue orbs into their movement. Slowly, teasingly, he parted the thin fabric to the side, watching as Grimmjow licked his lips at the sight of the smooth pale skin that peaked through.

"Grimmjow."

Those eyes snapped up to his, and Grimmjow felt his breathing quicken at the coy little smile that trembled almost shyly around that graceful mouth. "I want you to undress me."

_Fuck._

_There are no words..._

Grimmjow couldn't explain it, but his hands shook as they trailed over Byakuya's firm chest, tracing over the cloth and delighting in the little noises the noble emitted when he pressed against especially sensitive skin. Stopping at the loosely tied obi, he took a deep breath before tugging at the material and watching as it unwound itself from around that lithe waist and fluttered limply to the ground. He watched it go distantly, feeling as if he was in a trance as the kimono fell open completely, baring Byakuya's body to him.

"You're beautiful."

It slipped out accidentally, but Grimmjow knew he meant it, even more when his eyes fell to the white fundoshi and saw it bulge with the tell-tale sign of arousal.

It made his mouth water.

Falling slowly to his knees so as to not jolt the noble, Grimmjow came face to face with the strained cloth, watching breathlessly as it tightened with his proximity. His hand reached out, hovering over Byakuya's groin.

"Touch it."

His eyes flicked up to meet stormy gray.

"I want you to."

A long groan split the humid air when Grimmjow traced the length though the fabric, delighting in the small breathy moans that followed it. Growing more confident, he increased the pressure of his touch, going around the rapidly swelling length, down firmly packed balls and ending at the soft skin of his quivering thighs.

"More?" he breathed, shivering as heat coalesced in the pit of his stomach and his own groin started to demand attention.

"More." Was his answer, and Grimmjow smiled as his fingers deftly undid the white cloth, stained now with a wet spot of his body's fluids, and finally released the organ. At the same time, Byakuya shrugged off the kimono, leaving him completely nude in front of his guard's hungry gaze, while the man himself kneeled fully clothed.

Grimmjow took a minute to take in the bobbing length in front of him, to appreciate its sleek lines and watch in rapture as the head flushed a deep red, crying out for something to bury itself into.

"Byakuya?" he asked, unconsciously leaning closer to the erection, mouth watering as the musky aroma hit him.

There was no verbal response, but a hand molding itself to his head, bracing itself as Grimmjow threw all caution to the wind and enveloped the tip.

Byakuya moaned as pleasure coursed through his veins at that simple contact, the warmth building inside of him as Grimmjow swallowed him inch by aching inch, until his nose touched the forest of black curls at the base. He threw his head back as Grimmjow relaxed his throat and swallowed, and lost his mind completely when hands came up to cup his heavy balls, caressing the wrinkly skin as a wicked tongue laved with him attention.

Careful not to choke the blunet, Byakuya carefully drew back, watching as the ridged skin came away slick with saliva. He started a slow and steady pace, always mindful of not hurting Grimmjow, but it became harder to do as the man tormented his sacks, a finger even going as far as to massage the skin of his perineum, dangerously close to his clenching asshole.

The bathhouse filled with the sounds of Byakuya's heavy panting and occasional groan. Byakuya relished in the warm heat Grimmjow's mouth provided, the man far more talented than any woman he'd been with. He didn't know how long it lasted, but every second of it was pure bliss, Byakuya speeding up in his actions as the need to orgasm overrode his desire to not hurt Grimmjow. And it wasn't like the other minded – in fact, he even seemed to be enjoying it, groaning lustfully around the erection as it repeatedly fucked his mouth, harder and harder until Grimmjow gave an especially forceful suck, darting his tongue in the weeping slit of his manhood, causing a teetering Byakuya to fall blindingly fast from the edge and triggering his release, accompanied by a loud cry. Grimmjow whimpered softly, clenching the prince's thighs for support as hot streams of cum shot into his mouth, dribbling down his chin as he tried to swallow the salty fluid. Slowly, he released the spent cock, smirking as a line of semen stretched between it and his swollen and shiny mouth.

"So?" he inquired, voice raspy from the abuse his throat had just taken. "How does it feel, fucking a man's mouth?"

He was wrenched up from his position, lips fiercely claimed the next instant. Grimmjow worked his lips forcefully against Byakuya's own, opening his mouth willingly when a probing tongue ran along the seam of his lips.

Byakuya jerked as a foreign taste invaded his senses, one he realized was his own, with an undertone of Grimmjow's. Moving slower, he lapped up the taste, pressing himself closer as he felt rough hands trail down his back and stop at his butt. He knew what the other wanted, and could feel himself getting excited again at the prospect of it.

Drawing back, he panted. "Why do you still have your clothes on?" he frowned, tugging at the coarse fabric under his hands.

Grimmjow grinned, untangling himself from his lovers' hold – and kami, wasn't it such a thrill that he could call this man his lover now – and made sure those stormy eyes were glued to him as he slinked out of his clothes, making sure to provide his wide-eyed prince with a show. His body undulated with every move, condensation highlighting his every muscle as it moved fluidly. Byakuya felt himself peak again, his erection giving a loud and painful throb as the wild panther in front of him stripped naked, eyes alight with an impish gleam, promising him the best time of his life.

"Did I satisfy you, Your Highness?" Grimmjow asked, biting his lips and slinking forward to melt against the smaller man's blazing warmth.

"You did well, Grimmjow," Byakuya rumbled deep in his chest, clenching a fist in his blue locks and pulling his head back to bare his throat. Leaning forward, he bit deeply into the thick muscle, nipping and sucking harshly to make sure he left a mark. Grimmjow felt his body tighten at the show of ownership and he grasped Byakuya's hips, grinding their cocks together harshly.

"Don't forget who's fucking who, understand? I don't bottom."

Byakuya snorted quietly. "Lucky for you, I'm willing to be the uke this time. But I am the crown prince, Grimmjow, I will not bottom for you forever."

Grimmjow thought about protesting, but then Byakuya started nibbling on his throat again and he tossed it all aside. Who wanted to argue, when they were about to get the hottest piece of ass in the business? Certainly not him.

Looking around, he spotted several bottles of fragrant oils lining the sides. Lifting Byakuya up in his arms, leering when the smaller man's long legs wrapped securely around his hips, he carried them over to a heated bench in the wall, sitting down and reaching for the bottle close by.

"How do you feel about yer asshole smelling like oranges?"

He laughed as Byakuya swatted him with an affronted expression, though even the stoic man couldn't completely wipe the smile stretching his lips. "As long as I get to have you inside me," Byakuya husked. "Grimmjow-sama."

The blunet swallowed harshly at the honorific, staring at Byakuya wide-eyed as the man traced the contours of his face and kissed him tenderly on the lips, tugging the bottom lip into his mouth. He couldn't deny that the title had made him throb something fierce, and he liked it even more when Byakuya took the bottle from his frozen hands and opened the lid himself.

"Allow me, Grimmjow-sama," he said throatily, coating his fingers liberally before tilting back as far as he could and touching his puckered opening.

"No, together," Grimmjow whispered, coating his own digits as well and placing one alongside Byakuya's own. Together, they pushed forward, Grimmjow taking a slight lead to ease the opening a bit, making Byakuya hiss as pain bloomed along his spine.

"It's okay," Grimmjow soothed, eyes riveted on his finger getting sucked slowly into the noble's body. "It'll get better soon."

Byakuya nodded, making an effort to clear his face of any lingering signs of distress as Grimmjow fingers inside of him stroked and massaged his insides. He'd given up any attempt to stretch himself, instead clinging tightly to Grimmjow as he felt one, then two, then three digits probe inside of him. Eventually, there was pleasure, especially when the magical spot inside of him was suddenly brushed up against and he stiffened against the shock of pleasure.

"W-what was that?" his voice trembled as Grimmjow stroked the spot again, this time with more pressure.

"That's yer prostate. That's what'll make ya see stars when he get to the main course."

Byakuya jumped as Grimmjow pressed insistently against the nub, rubbing teasingly along the flesh. "C-can we get to main course n-now?" Byakuya moaned. "Grimmjow."

"No, say it the other way."

"Grimmjow-sama," Byakuya practically whined, and wasn't that something coming from the dubbed ice-prince. Grimmjow felt his blood heat up dangerously and he knew his lover had been prepared all he could.

Wrapping strong arms around his waist, he lifted the noble slightly, groaning as Byakuya's eyes sparked and he enfolded the throbbing organ under him in soft hands, holding it in place as he descended upon it little by little. He sucked in a breath when he felt the head press against his fluttering opening, swallowing it in with ease. His lips were captured as he took the rest of the pulsing length in, letting loose a long, drawn out moan when he felt himself seated fully, Grimmjow's balls touching the tender skin of his backside.

"Move."

And kami, they did. Byakuya cried out as he was impaled again and again on Grimmjow's shaft, his fingernails digging deep grooves into the blunet's skin as he clenched his muscles along the aching flesh. Grimmjow let loose a series of deep growls, each rising in their intensity as he thrust deeper and deeper inside his Byakuya, both hungry and desperate for each other's bodies. He howled as he felt the velvet walls tighten into a vicelike grip around his turgid cock, and Byakuya couldn't hold in his own pleasured cries as Grimmjow managed to nail his prostrate with almost every feverish thrust.

_Oh, kami, I feel like I'm going to split in two._

_I never want this to end._

The bathhouse filled with the sounds and scent of heavy sex, as Grimmjow slammed repeatedly into the willing body riding him furiously. Fire burned their veins as they neared their peaks, both too lost in their frenzied mating to keep any sense of time. It had no worth to them anyway. The only thing that mattered was them, coming together in perfect harmony after days of lustful glances and discrete touches. Neither had the words to articulate how good that felt. The world could have come to an end around them and they wouldn't have noticed, so lost were they in their primal ritual.

"Grimmjow," Byakuya screamed at a particularly harsh slam to his prostate, biting his swollen lips as the blunet tweaked his nipples almost painfully. "I-I—!"

The Roman panted, mind lost in the deliciousness of Byakuya's body. "I know," he gasped, stealing another breathless kiss. "Come with me."

He wiggled a hand between their sweat-ridden bodies, pumping Byakuya's length, one, twice, until there was the tell-tale clenching around his own shaft, and Byakuya came for the second time that day, hot cum spurting onto his hand, coating him in his bodies' warmth. Grimmjow too neared his own peak, giving a few more erratic thrusts before the tightening passage became too much for him, and he followed Byakuya into oblivion, cock milked for all it was worth.

They stayed in their positions for a few breathless minutes, catching their breaths and feeling their heartbeats slow down in sync. Finally, Byakuya felt a small tugging at his lips.

"You know, we never even made it to the bath."

* * *

**Did you likee? And thank you for all the support so far, means a lot! Now, REVIEW~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late chapter, but hw and tests and assignments always come first. I only had time to write yesterday and today, so here ya go :)**

**Disclaimer: Bleach ain't mine **

* * *

**Chapter 8 – **

Grimmjow's laugh rumbled through him, their sweaty bodies sliding softly against each other. "Are you complaining?"

Byakuya felt a small smile tugging at his lips. "Never," he breathed, pressing swollen lips against Grimmjow's in a chaste kiss. "But I think now, the need to bathe had become quite urgent…unless you want to spend the rest of the day mired in the scent of sex and filth."

"Hmm," Grimmjow pursed his lips. "The sex part sounds nice. But then, feeling the mud caked between your toes isn't really the best feeling out there, so bath it is I guess."

They both stood up, Byakuya hesitantly sliding down from Grimmjow's lap and resting his weight experimentally on his own feet. The flash of intense pain that rocketed up his spine quickly put that idea to rest, his knees almost buckling under the strain. It was a wide eyed Grimmjow who caught him before he crumbled in an undignified heap onto the wood floor, cradling the shaking body closer in a gentle embrace.

"Shit, should've known this was gonna happen," he mused, swinging Byakuya up into his arms and ignoring the deep frown thrown his way.

"What do you mean?" Byakuya questioned. "Is this customary?"

"Yeah, I guess so. It was your first time, and we didn't exactly take it slow, ya know. You'll be sore for a couple of days," Grimmjow explained.

The noble's brows shot into his hairline incredulously. "A couple of days! In case you'd forgotten, we're here to fight. I can't afford to be sore!"

Helping Byakuya sit down on a low stool, Grimmjow gave an appeasing smile. "Tell you what? Since I'm smart enough to take the blame for this one, I'll give you a proper massage later tonight – help ease the muscles a little. How does that sound?"

_It sounds very good. _

"I guess I shall have to satisfied with that," Byakuya outwardly sniffed. "And you are right – it is completely you're fault."

The blunet couldn't help but laugh boisterously at that, taking in his lover's slight pout, and thinking to himself how adorable the prince looked, sitting there all naked, skin tinted a deep rose from both the steam and their exertions, flushed face highlighted by wispy strands of ebony hair. At a whim, he leaned forward and captured his lips, swiping his tongue across their shiny surface playfully. Byakuya immediately responded, hands coming up to twine themselves around Grimmjow's neck, jerking the man closer until their chests lay flush against each other.

"Let me wipe you down," Grimmjow whispered against his lips, and Byakuya agreed without thinking, letting the taller man break free and lather him down with a bar of fragrant soap. He willed his body to stay as still as possible as Grimmjow made it a game, swiping the soapy surface provocatively against his hypersensitive skin, smirking when Byakuya pressed his lips together to hold all the noises that wanted to come bursting forth. It was the worst when he traveled down to his half-hard erection, coming teasingly close, but then skirting it completely as he journeyed south. The noble couldn't help but let a soft gasp loose, as his body arched instinctively, pushing itself closer to its source of dubious pleasure.

"W-why did you do that?" Byakuya near-moaned, raking his hands gently through steam dampened locks of hair.

"Oh?" Grimmjow asked, feigning innocence. "Did His Highness want special treatment?"

"You will not s-survive long as my guard w-with that attitude," Byakuya mock frowned, wrapping his fingers around the other's wrist and tugging it closer to where the heat was centered.

Blue eyes sparkled with mirth. "Oh, can't have anyone replacing me, can I?"

The words barely fell from his lips, before he took the noble into his rough hands, callouses sending pleasant shivers up his spine. Giving a few lazy strokes, he was pleased when Byakuya's breath roughened, his length coming to full attention under his ministrations.

"Seems like someone's ready for round two," he husked, trailing a hand down Byakuya's trembling sides.

His only answer was a furious kiss, Byakuya mashing their lips together until he couldn't breathe, a wave of lust surging pure in his body. They kissed until their heads swam, drawing back when Grimmjow felt his own groin give a rather insistent pulse.

But before he had a chance to say anything, Byakuya captured the soap from his hands, pulling the blunet forward to sit in his lap. Grimmjow looked at him questioningly, but nonetheless went with the motion, seating himself comfortably onto his lover's strong thighs.

"His Highness want something?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

"I always want something from you," Byakuya was quick to reply back. "But for now, I'll settle for reciprocating the same treatment you gave me."

Grimmjow laughed. "Yer one naughty bastard, ain't ya?"

"You haven't see the half of it yet."

He took a minute to admire the body before him, glistening enticingly in the soft light. Taking a deep breath, he took another route, scrubbing the soap onto his hands first and then applying it to Grimmjow's body. The blunet in turn shivered, as he felt not the bar of soap, but Byakuya's hands gently massaging the slickness onto his skin, and unlike him again, paying special attention to all of his erogenous zones, leaving him a moaning mess in his hands.

"Byakuya…" his name shuddered out of him, rough with need.

_Who would have thought he had such skilled hands…_

The noble's lips parted as the sound washed over him, and he felt his erection ache, desperate to find some release. Looking at the state Grimmjow was in, it was obvious he felt the same way.

"I think it's time for a bit of a soak, don't you think, Grimmjow?"

The man looked at him uncomprehendingly for a second, mind draped securely in a dense fog of lust. Byakuya saw the instant his words penetrated through, the hunger in his eyes all-encompassing and mouth quirked in a leer.

"Finally couldn't stand it, could you?"

"Au contraire, mon chéri," Byakuya replied. "I was only thinking of your wellbeing, you and a certain part of your anatomy I am particularly fond of, of course."

Grimmjow laughed outright, snuggling closer to his lover and rocking their arousals together languidly. "Only a certain part? Can I not interest in you some of my other finer areas?"

Byakuya growled. "Not if you keep doing that, you won't."

Growing bold by the second, Grimmjow clasped Byakuya hand, watching those slate eyes widen as he brought it around his back and pressed it firmly against his backside.

"You sure?" the question coming out slightly breathless, as the implications of his actions suddenly caught up to him.

Byakuya looked at him wide-eyed for a moment, forgetting their lighthearted banter from earlier. Right now, the only thought swimming inside his head was what Grimmjow was offering.

"No." The word escaped his slowly, as he leaned up and placed a lingering kiss on Grimmjow's lips. "I want to take you in my bed – not here in the middle of nowhere."

"Why?" Grimmjow asked, genuinely bewildered.

"I-I want it to be special for you."

The sentiment have the blunet pause, countless emotions running through him. "But you know, it won't be my first time," he pointed out. "Back with the Romans…"

Byakuya ran his hands gently down Grimmjow's sides, trying to comfort the suddenly distraught man. "What did they do to you?"

Grimmjow took a deep breath, deciding that it was time he divulged some details of his own life. Besides, it wasn't like he was being asked to cough up his entire life-story. He realized he liked that about Byakuya, that he let him offer information at his own time, that he didn't force him to do anything.

"They rented us out sometimes, when someone especially wealthy had taken a liking to us."

It was said in a neutral voice, but Byakuya could see the strain it put in the man's shoulders, as well as in how that expressive mouth tightened.

"So yeah, I've had sex before," Grimmjow continued monotonously. "You don't have to worry about making it special for me."

"But that's exactly why I want to," he burst out, a furious blush staining his cheeks when he realized how he sounded. A part of him warned him to stop, but then his eyes strayed to the almost vulnerable expression on the blunet's face and suddenly it wasn't such a struggle for him to continue. "I want to make it special for you _because_ you were treated that way. I-I care for you a lot, and I want every memory of us together for you to be a good one." Tightening his arms around his lover, he continued. "_Especially_ when you give yourself to me."

Silence fell over them as Grimmjow's eyes raked over him, taking in his sincere expression and the way his arms tightened farther around him, trapping him in a warm embrace. One that he never wanted to leave.

"Let's rinse off," he mumbled, the deep yearning to take this man suddenly overwhelming him. "I can't wait to be inside you again."

Byakuya bit lip to supress the smile trying to overtake his lips and nodded, letting Grimmjow go with a final brush of their lips. He followed slowly, wary of his twinging muscles and knowing the further abuse they would be put through in a few moments.

_Hopefully, the second time hurts less._

He was startled as Grimmjow poured a bucketful of water on him, and he looked up to see him grinning merrily, all traces of sadness erased from his face. It was the only reason he held back the sharp retort, spluttering mock-indignantly while grabbing his own bucket of water and throwing its contents at the blunet.

"Don't star something you'll regret, Grimmjow," Byakuya warned, shaking water droplets from his dark locks. "I am not the type to lay down and admit defeat."

Grimmjow smirked lasciviously, raking a hand through his own sopping mess of blue hair. "But you'll lie down for other reasons, ne?"

Choosing not to answer, Byakuya just quirked his lips invitingly, taking Grimmjow's hands and leading him to the pool of lightly steaming water, fed by a natural spring in the ground. "I think," he said slowly. "We should get the main event already. Besides, I thought you were dying for a good soak."

Ignoring Grimmjow's comment of "I thought we already got the main event?" he maneuvered them to the pool of warm water, helping the blunet as he threw him an unintelligible look and sank his travel weary self amid the steam. At the tug on his hands, Byakuya soon followed, settling himself against the lip of the pool with a deep sigh.

He didn't know how long they soaked, muscles unwinding deliciously and the silence settling amiably around them. As much as he enjoyed the sometimes sharp banter between them, the noble knew he appreciated these moments of silence too, especially when it was in such a comfortable environment.

_I might have to invest in a larger pool at the palace. The one in my bathroom simply won't do…as they say, bigger is always better._

He couldn't help but crack a smirk at the thought, the gesture so uncharacteristic, it was immediately notice by his partner. Grimmjow reached a heavy hand over, combing his fingers gently through the wet locks.

"What's so funny?" he rumbled, too lax to really care, but humouring the noble nonetheless.

Byakuya leaned into the touch, moving closer to press himself securely against Grimmjow's side. "It's funny that you haven't jumped me as soon as we got in. You sure seemed really eager to before."

Grimmjow turned his head to the side, pressing a lingering kiss to the prince's temple. "Don't worry, I still wanna jump you real bad. I thought I was being a nice guy, giving you some tie to relax and shit. But if you insist…"

In a flash, Byakuya had a lapful of Grimmjow again, lips finding themselves equally occupied. They both groaned as their rapidly awakening arousals rubbed against each other, the blunet's fingers quickly skimming down the heated flesh and probing the puckered skin of his opening.

"Yer still loose from before," he breathed, circling the opening lightly and hearing Byakuya gasp. "Guess I won't have to spend so much time preparing you then."

He didn't give the noble time to respond, instead, inserting a finger completely in the tight sheath, loving how the channel clutched at the intruding digit. Trying to distract Byakuya from the pain, he captured his lips again, sucking the bottom lip into his mouth for a complete ravishing, as he twisted his finger around, rubbing and stroking the slick muscle. Under him, Byakuya flushed a deep red, chest heaving as he fought for breath under the pleasurable assault. He squirmed when Grimmjow inserted another finger, scissoring the digits expertly and making him unconsciously roll his hips in a wanton fashion.

"Just d-do it!" he panted, raising his hips and pressing their throbbing lengths together to accentuate his need. Grimmjow didn't need any more encouragement than that, circling his cock in his hand and bringing it rest against the fluttering opening. Taking a steadying breath, he pushed up while Byakuya pushed down impatiently on his part and they both hissed as the former was enveloped and the latter filled. This time, Byakuya ignored the slight twinge of pain, rocking back as Grimmjow thrust up, the rhythmic motion fueling the fires in both their groins.

They kept their pace slow this time, the pleasure all the more electric for it. Byakuya lost himself in the haze of push and give, in and out, empty and full, whimpering when he felt his groin tighten. Grimmjow, feeling their releases close, linked their fingers together, increasing the pace of his thrusts and enjoying the sweet friction of Byakuya's smouldering heat.

Without warning, Byakuya came, his body jerking and deep moan wrenching itself from his raw throat. Grimmjow watched the hypnotic play of pleasure on his face, the tightening sheath triggering his own orgasm and he rode out his orgasm with a long groan. Byakuya slumped against the wall, body trembling ever so slightly as he closed his eyes and rested, smiling softly when Grimmjow brushed a soft kiss against his cheek.

"Feeling better?" he mumbled, pulling his softened member out of Byakuya's slack body and gathering him up in his arms.

The noble nuzzled his chest tiredly, sleep already clouding his vision. He was warm, relaxed and sated, meaning the only thing left was to sink into a deep slumber. But nevertheless he replied groggily, "Much. How about we just stay here for a while and forget everything else."

"I'd like to, Yer Highness, but we don't want that lovely skin to turn to a prune now, do we?"

Byakuya just groaned and closed his eyes. "Somehow, I can't find the energy to care."

Grimmjow laughed softly, making himself more comfortable in the pool and wrapping his lover more securely. "I guess, a couple of minutes won't hurt."

He received a sleepy nod in response, and after that, nothing, as Byakuya let the fatigue wash over him and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

When he woke up, it was in a futon, his body cocooned comfortably in a pile of soft blankets. Getting up, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, looking down to see that he was wearing the plain blue sleeping yukata that his servants had packed for sleeping. He blushed for a second as the thought of Grimmjow dressing him – because who else could it be? – but dismissed it just as quickly. The man had seen him naked multiple time, this was no time to be getting shy about it.

Emerging outside, he was immediately accosted by a nervous looking soldier, the man stumbling his way through his message.

"Y-Your Highness, I-Ichigo-dono a-and Grimmjow-sama requested y-your presence as s-soon as you w-woke up," the poor man said, looking massively relieved when he got through the whole thing.

Byakuya sighed internally. He had not enjoyed watching the man flop around helplessly in front of him, but it was something that came with the territory. "Where would they like me to meet them?" he asked evenly, trying to put the man at ease with his neutral tone.

It didn't help. "A-At, uh, r-right over t-there, Your H-Highness," he blushed, pointing timidly at the large building at the head of the encampment.

Byakuya nodded. "Thank you," he replied curtly, dismissing the anxious man much to his gratitude and watching him bow hurriedly before fleeing as if for his life.

The first thing the noble prince saw when he entered was the shock of blue hair lounging around on a cushion, with Ichigo no less. That sight itself wasn't as surprising as the fact that both were in the middle of a boisterous round of laughter.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something," he called out, pitching his voice to be heard above the laughter. He blinked as both men turned to him with guilty look on their faces, the first to recover being Grimmjow who flashed him an innocent smile and beckoned him closer.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Yer Highness. How was your sleep?"

"Good," Byakuya replied, walking forward to settle himself on the cushion beside Grimmjow and across from a smiling Ichigo. "But it would've been better if a certain _someone_ had stayed with me."

"Oof!" Ichigo dramatized, punching Grimmjow playfully on his arm. "He's right there. Never let your lover wake up alone, especially if it's their first time. I learned that the hard way."

Byakuya's frosty glare cut right through their mirth. "What exactly have you been talking about, Grimmjow? It better not have anything to do with any of our _private_ business."

An awkward silence descended on the room, both men shifting guiltily on their seats and giving Byakuya a very good idea of what exactly their topic of discussion had been before he'd arrived.

"I think Grimmjow," he started, lips curving in a brittle smile. "That for the future, you would be wise to stay clear of that topic, as if you don't, you'll soon find yourself running out of material very soon. Understood?"

Grimmjow cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his in shame. "Uh, sure, Yer Highness. Anything ya want and all that."

"_Understood_, Grimmjow?" Byakuya asked again, his glare cold enough to freeze a glacier, but more importantly, make Grimmjow break out into a cold sweat.

"Perfectly, Your Highness," he rushed out, eager to please all of a sudden. "I live to serve, no sarcasm intended."

One last glance at Ichigo sealed the deal, Byakuya sitting back satisfied that both men had learned their lesson. "Moving on, why did you request my presence, Kurosaki?"

"Oh yeah," Ichigo remembered, switching gears in an instant. "I wanted to talk more about the situation we're in right now – come up with a plan, if possible."

"Well I say, we just raise an army and kill him the old fashioned way – through the heart," Grimmjow announced. "That scheming bastard'll never expect it."

Byakuya sighed. "That is in no way feasible, Grimmjow. First, how are we supposed to raise an army when every eligible soldier is controlled by the Imperial family, and its head, which right now, is Aizen? Second, we'd be ferreted out and executed at the first sniff of a plot against him. That's the kind of power he has."

Grimmjow pouted. "Well, I was only trying to help. You didn't have to crush my idea that badly."

"Yes, I know," he sighed. "I appreciate your help, Grimmjow."

"You can get support from other nobles, can't you?" Ichigo supplied. "If none of the great families support him, then Aizen can't remain the Emperor, can he?"

Byakuya tapped his fingers together, brows scrunching together as he mulled the thought over.

"Or you could just get married."

Gray eyes flicked up to amber, their gazes locking as around them, sharp silence reigned.

Slowly, resisting the urge to glance over at the unnaturally still blunet beside him, Byakuya nodded his head.

"Yes, there is that," he conceded.

Ichigo looked between him and Grimmjow, mouth tightening at what he saw. "I think we stop there for now," he said cautiously, but it seemed Grimmjow had other ideas.

"No, its fine," he piped up, making a conscious effort to clear his face of any expression. "It's probably the most valid option we have right now, so why not consider it?"

"I just thought…" Ichigo trailed off as he was besieged by twin glares, snapping his mouth shut abruptly before anything else spilled out.

Turning to Byakuya, Grimmjow continued. "What about that Hisana chick you met before leaving? She looks like a nice girl and you're both desperate for a marriage. Seems like the most plausible match to me."

Byakuya swallowed, turning to Grimmjow and giving him a level stare. "Yes, that is something to look into seriously."

Another tense silence ensued as Grimmjow and Byakuya found it hard to look at each other, both shuffling minutely on their cushions so as to eliminate the subtle touching that had been occurring. They both missed the saddened look that passed over Ichigo's face, his shoulders slumping slightly at the scenario in front of him.

"Why don't we finish up for tonight? It's getting late, I'm sure you want to…go to sleep, I guess…" Again, he trailed off, cracking his knuckles as the tension suddenly overwhelmed the space. Always the picture of regality, Byakuya stood up, brushing his yukata of invisible dust, inclining his head at the vibrant haired samurai.

"Thank you for tonight, and your help. It was much appreciated."

"No worries, Byakuya," Ichigo replied quietly, eyes flicking over to Grimmjow who also stood up with a light groan, meaning to follow the noble back to their temporary lodgings. "See you later, Grimmjow."

"Yeah yeah, don't nag," the blunet muttered, tugging a smile from the oranget's mouth. He looked on as the unlikely pair walked out, wishing he hadn't brought up the whole marriage thing in the first place.

_I hope I haven't ruined anything…_

* * *

"This is temporary, isn't it?"

The question came out of the blue, or not really if Byakuya thought about it, and he paused, straightening from arranging their futons in the small room.

_Well, no point lying about it._

"Of course, did you ever think otherwise," Internally, he cringed at how callous he sounded, but he couldn't seem to make his mouth stop. "I am a noble with my responsibilities, while you are a just a guard…"

"A slave," Grimmjow spit out, fists clenching until his knuckles turned white.

Byakuya hesitated. "Well, I was trying to avoid that term because you are _not_ a slave anymore. But the fact remains that it is impossible for us to be openly together in a legitimate relationship."

Grimmjow swallowed convulsively. "So, what do you think we should do?"

"What else is there to do?" Dropping his head back, he exhaled his next words. "Enjoy it while it lasts, I suppose."

Grimmjow turned away, heart heavy with all the emotions he was bottling inside. But really, what had he expected? "Yes," he agreed. "You are right…Best not to get feelings involved, yeah?"

_Too late. _

"Heck," he laughed, and both pretended to ignore the painful ring to it. "As far as I'm concerned, this is just an opportunity for some good sex, so strings attached."

"Of course," Byakuya replied soundlessly, getting inside his futon and pulling the covers up. "I never imagined anything else."

That night, neither fell asleep for a long time.

* * *

**Drama, finally :) Btw, after the last chapter, I sat down and did some legit plot thinking for this story just to get a guage (cuz I'd been totally flying blind so far and every chap was as surprising for me as it was for you) and in the end I can tell you this. This story will have 2 'arcs' and around 25 chapters (give or take a few depending on ideas). Also there might be a sequel. I know that's pretty far ahead, but just a head's up. **

**Anyways thanks to all those that reviewed and faved and alerted (and read too) :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Uh hello again!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – **

When Byakuya woke up, it was reluctantly, his body heavy from the fitful sleep the night before. Shifting restlessly amongst the sheets, he found himself weighed down, body pinned to the ground by a heavy weight around his waist. For a second, his sleep fogged brain relished the warmth, knowing it could be none other than Grimmjow who was so intimately wrapped around him and he snuggled back, a blissful smile breaking out on his face.

But then the sleep cleared from his brain and he remembered the events from the night before. A wave of emotions washed over him, and his lips parted in a soundless gasp. He froze against the blunet's body, ears searching for even a hint of sound indicating that the male was awake and functioning. After a few breathless seconds, he allowed himself to relax partially, eyes blindly taking in their surroundings.

Somehow during the night, their bodies had gravitated towards each other, so much so that Byakuya was lying on the very edge of his futon, while Grimmjow seemed to off it completely, having fallen asleep on the floor between their respective beds. The whole situation brought a dull pang to Byakuya's heart, as he was reminded of the boundaries they'd superimposed on their relationship last night.

_That's right. No emotions, just…sex._

The night had slapped Byakuya firmly back into reality, the selfish part of him that wanted a genuine relationship with Grimmjow forced to realize that he could not afford that – not as long as he wanted to honour his father's wishes and reclaim the throne for the rightful blood line. It wasn't just for him though, he had the hopes of his family riding on his shoulders, of the rest of the noble families that were loath to hand over the throne to a commoner and most importantly, that of the people of his Empire, who wished to be ruled by the rightful heir, one descended from the Goddess, not an imposter who would squander their wealth for his own personal benefit. And Byakuya knew Aizen was the most detestable type of man – just the thought of leaving his Empire in the hands of that power-hungry pretender made him sick to his stomach. Aizen wished to be God, but Byakuya knew he was not the type to stop there – he would cripple the nation to further his ambitions.

His thoughts clamoured around in his head, all hammering in the one point he had refused to acknowledge until now. He couldn't get emotionally involved.

_Too late for that now, don't you think?_

He winced subtly at the thought.

_Not any deeper then. And even if I do, he doesn't have to know, does he? I'll take him any way I can. And if my…feelings intensify, then that is my problem, not his. I will survive off the physical contact only. _

_I must._

With that in mind, he slowly slips out from under Grimmjow's hold, making sure not to wake the slumbering man. Crouching low, he slips down the larger man's frame, eyes taking in the sight with a sheen of hunger.

_Times like this might be the only time I get to really admire him anymore…_

Pushing away the slice of pain, his eyes settled on the blunet again, taking in the rumpled shirt and trousers scrunched halfway up his legs. His mouth watered as he skimmed over the golden tan skin, warm with sleep and just ripe for the picking.

Byakuya Kuchiki might have shut himself out of relationship with his man, but that didn't mean he couldn't have fun with him.

Leaning forward, he touched roughly hewn drawstrings cinching the trousers, loosening them with a gentle tug, all the while keeping an eye on Grimmjow's face in case he woke up. Drawing down the material was a delicate process, but Byakuya managed, taking advantage of Grimmjow shifting and burying deeper into the little corner of blanket wrapped around him. He sits back when the thick material is down hallway his muscular thighs, lean muscles twitching sporadically in sleep. But most importantly, it's off the currently flaccid cock, giving just enough room to do what his body was screaming at him to do.

Byakuya doesn't give himself time to think, but scoots forward until his face is close enough to the dark flesh to appreciate the hint of dark must wafting off of it. Taking a deep breath, he licks his lips and lays a wet kiss on the hot flesh, smiling softly when it began to harden under him. Throwing himself into his task, he circled the length in his hands, licking the head before taking it into his mouth and sucking harshly. He smirked around his mouthful as he felt Grimmjow's thighs quiver under him. If he didn't know any better, he'd think the other was awake, but a quick glance told him he was still dead asleep.

Byakuya let go of his mouthful with a pop, angling the length to the side to lay feathery kisses from the base up, one hand coming up to cup and squeeze the balls with just the right amount of pressure. He heard Grimmjow let out a loose moan at the feeling, legs dropping open as if begging Byakuya for more. In turn, Byakuya licked at the blunet's leaking slit, groaning softly around it before inching his way down the erect penis, pressing his tongue flat against the throbbing vein underneath.

Grimmjow woke up to the most delicious feeling in the world. He'd dreamed he was making love to Byakuya again, the sexy noble's tight heat clenching around his arousal, sucking it in like a best whore money could buy. The images his brain had supplied, helped along by Byakuya's mouth, made warmth circle in his groin, and he unconsciously thrust into the warm sheath covering him, hands clenching at his sides as the fire raced and spread through his system, burning all his nerves to ash.

Grimmjow growled weakly as he opened his eyes, a hand coming up to scrub the sleep from his face. For a second, his brows scrunched in confusion.

_I'm awake, so why do I still feel….?_

Hoisting himself on his elbows, he looked down, mouth dropping in surprise to find a dark head bobbing languidly in his lap, soft curls pooling in his groin and tickling the sensitive skin. His ears registered the erotic sounds of Byakuya – _because who else could it be?_ – slurping around his erection as he sucked, drawing a heated groan from deep within Grimmjow's belly at the sight.

And then stormy eyes met passionate blue, both darkened by the lust and pure _want_ swimming through them, and Grimmjow drowned. He could do nothing but bite his lips and throw his head back as Byakuya sucked halfway down then pulled back up, leaving his cock glistening with saliva in its wake.

And damn if that didn't make Grimmjow throb harder.

"Byakuya…" he whispered, voice on the verge of another moan, as he fisted a trembling hand in the noble's long locks, tugging the head up to steal a breathless kiss.

_Why are you doing this? Have you changed your mind about yesterday? Or are you just fulfilling your promise to keep things strictly sexual?_

He wanted to ask so badly and the words were just on the tip of his tongue, but when he opened his mouth all that came out was a deep curse as Byakuya once again enveloped his cock, applying just a hint of teeth as he moved, just the way Grimmjow liked it.

_He's a natural. And to think, he's never been with a man before…_

All of a sudden, Grimmjow felt that it as too much, the feeling, the view, heck even the fact that he was Byakuya's first. All of coalesced into the heat swamping him, robbing him of breath as he released into Byakuya's mouth with a muffled cry, back arching off the wood floor. Byakuya sat back a bit, stroking the throbbing length into giving him all it had, licking his lips clean of the clear fluid and watching as Grimmjow fell back, breaths wheezing out of his chest. In his post-orgasmic haze, Grimmjow forgot for a second and reached blindly for Byakuya's warmth, wanting to cuddle after that experience. The moment didn't last soon however, as a blank faced Byakuya pulled away, straightening his yukata from where it ad fallen haphazardly down a pale shoulder.

"We better get ready and have breakfast," the noble said with his back to Grimmjow, walking toward his travelling packs and rummaging through them for some clothes. "We need to get started on our assignment. Kami knows we've lost enough time."

Grimmjow stared after him as the noble quickly donned a light black kimono overtop matching hakama, all overlaid by a white haori with his family crest on the back. He wanted to call out, to ask him to wait and explain what had just happened, but judging from the noble's brisk actions, the time to talk was long past.

_He really does think of me as just for sex now…Guess he's not that different from the others after all._

There is pain for a moment, regret heavy in his heart as he gets up sluggishly. But once again, his heart hardens, feeling pathetic that he's moping around like a teenage girl with her first crush. He's a man goddammit, a man with too much pride to be crushed by the callous, though understandable, actions of one man.

_I can handle this too. It's just one more disappointment, one more thing to cover up and bury in my messed up life. I've coped with this shit before and I'll do it now. No need to act like a pussy about it. If that's how he wants to play, then that's how I'll play too. _

He dresses quickly, donning his own kimono and hakama, minus the haori, and after strapping his sword on, goes outside, heading for Ichigo's quarters. When he arrives, he finds him and Byakuya already seated around a low dining table, food laid out appetizingly around them. The only empty cushion seat he could see was beside Byakuya.

Walking over casually, he plopped down beside the stoic noble, folding his long legs under him as he sat. Nodding a silent greeting to Ichigo, he busied himself with making himself a plate and then voraciously digging in, ignoring the oranget's attempts at casual talk, to which Byakuya sometimes supplied to with one word answers. In short, the whole breakfast fiasco was tense, and Grimmjow watched with slight fascination as the lines around Ichigo's eyes dug in deeper and deeper, in tune with the atmosphere that seemed to thicken with each passing breath.

It was no surprise when the fiery redhead exploded towards the end of their seemingly long and dragged out meal, tendons standing out in frustration against his neck.

"I can't handle this anymore!" he shouted, bracing his hands on the table and knocking some unfortunate plates and bowls to the floor. "You two," he snarled, punctuating it with a finger stab in their directions. "Are acting like a bunch of hormonal girls, if you ask me, and it ain't pretty. Knock it off, kiss and make the fuck up!"

His eyes burned with passion and exasperation and Grimmjow for one was taken aback. Had they been that obvious?

"You'll regret it, you know," Ichigo continued, though this time in a much calmer tone. "You'll regret pushing ach other away like this, cause you never know when the time might come that you might need other and you'll find that in your rush to save face, you alienated the one person you need. That you've pushed them away time after time, and now they're gone permanently yet you still have nothing to show for it."

Grimmjow snorted, muttering "Since when did you become a love guru?", while beside him, Byakuya sniffed. "What you have just so eloquently put, is not possible. Grimmjow is my guard and thus it's his duty to always be there beside me. Leaving his post would a capital offense and punishable by death, so you see, he has no choice."

"Well, you certainly don't have ta worry about that, Your Highness," Grimmjow replied, lips pressed together in an unforgiving line. "You're not the only one who knows and honours his duties."

_I've had enough of letting people down anyway…my family, my sister…all those I left behind without a backwards glance…_

He shakes his head of his thoughts, not particularly liking the idea of going down memory lane at this time. Besides, it was never good to slack on the job, you never know when something important might happen.

Unbeknownst to him, Byakuya watched him out the corner of his eyes, taking in his strained expression one second and seeing it swiftly disappear the next. He wanted to ask what the man was thinking about to bring about that expression, but knew that line of inquiry wouldn't be welcome.

_And whose fault is that?_

This…would take some getting used to.

Turning back to Grimmjow, he asked the first thing on his mind, eager to clear his head of traitorous thoughts. "Kurosaki, have you prepared the expedition yet to go out and survey for the Chinese infiltration?"

Ichigo scratched his head, glad for the small reprieve from all the emotional drama. Sheesh, a guy could only take so much. "Yeah, the men were notified already and should be putting together their final touches. Why don't you guys wait here while I go see their progress, yeah? I'll be right back."

As soon as Ichigo, silence descended.

Grimmjow went back to his food, chewing the last mouthful slowly and letting the eggs flavour settle on his tongue. Taking a sip of his tea, he peaked at Byakuya out the corner of his eye, taking in the noble's graceful movements as he too sipped his tea delicately. It's the swell of his throat as he swallows that reminded him suddenly of that morning's events, of waking up practically buried inside the hot recesses of Byakuya's mouth. He willed the blush away before he spoke.

"That was a nice stunt you pulled this morning," he said, trying his damned hardest to sound nonchalant. "You have quite a talented mouth there, ya know. I wonder if maybe you had practice?" he goaded, knowing the answer already, but trying to get a rise out of the still Byakuya.

At the not-so-subtle insinuation, Byakuya frowned. "Believe it or not, Grimmjow," he answered in a voice drier than the desert. "You are my first homosexual…encounter, my first time being with a man and giving…oral pleasure."

"Why is that though?" Grimmjow sneered. "You guys not particularly friendly toward people different than you?"

"As much as I would like to deny your accusation, the answer to that is yes," Byakuya sighed softly, placing his empty cup down on the table and tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear. "Male to male relationships are frowned upon in court since of course men can't reproduce. The rule is especially strict for me because I am the prince and I need an heir and thus can't form attachments to the same sex…I'm sure we've discussed this before."

Grimmjow laughed, but it was a hollow sound, devoid of its usual flavour and warmth. "Good thing this is all just sex to you then. You can blow our load here to yer heart's content and then just up and marry your Hisana. No fuss, no mess."

Something in Byakuya wanted to say that it won't be like that, that it _will_ be messy for him, for his heart, but stops at the last moment.

_I can't say that to him…it sounds too clingy._

Instead, all he says is a neutral, "Indeed."

The dreaded silence falls again, Grimmjow bringing his sword out and examining it carefully. "It needs a good clean and sharpen," he mumbles, ignoring Byakuya's quizzical look.

A few minutes pass like that, Byakuya busy staring at the tea leaves in the bottom of his cup while Grimmjow attempted to clean his sword of blotches of blood left over from their fight. They're both relieved when Ichigo comes back, informing them that everything's ready and that they're ready to depart.

In no time at all, they have their swords drawn and are battle ready, creeping out of the safety of the encampment until they're swallowed up by the forest.

"Remember," Ichigo calls out in a low voice. "The point of today is to find and assess the enemies' numbers. None of you will be engaging in a full on assault, is that clear? This is a reconnaissance only."

Waiting a beat to get everybody's nod of understand, Ichigo signals them deeper into the forest, Grimmjow and Byakuya by his side. They travel in the rough direction from where the Huns have been deploying their attacks to see what they can find.

Grimmjow huffs after a few hours.

_Easier said than done._

They've been travelling non-stoop of hours, the dozen or so men they had with them fanned out to cover more area in less time. The sun has travelled halfway across the sky, beating down on them mercilessly as they travel in their dark gear. Grimmjow can feel his palm sweating from where he's gripped his sword, and he can feel the sweat stains pooling in his armpits, not to mention the small of his back.

The day is dragging to a close when at last they stumble upon the encampment and even that is pure luck. One of the men just happened to glance up at the right time and noticed a couple of trees with their branches missing, hacked off with what could only be a man-made tool. And since their party never travelled this far and the beak looked to be recent, there could only be one conclusion.

Byakuya, always the cautious one, advised everyone to slow down and canvass everything. If they were close to the base, it was only logical that they had guards of their own posted somewhere they couldn't see, hidden from the naked eye so as to launch a secret attack on trespassers.

He turned out to be right, when minute later, an arrow whizzed by Byakuya, missing him by a hairsbreadth but planting itself squarely through another soldier's eye.

For a second, everyone stilled, as the man dropped slowly to the leaf-littered ground, eyes growing wide at the long arrow sticking out from his eye socket.

"Move!" Ichigo screamed, violently shaking everyone out of their stupors. And from then, it was chaos, a frenzy of scared and tightly wrought men slashing and hacking madly each other, sometimes hurting more ally than foe. It was hard to tell anyways, as everybody's uniform was black, the only distinguishing feature being the blood-red bandanna tied around their biceps.

Grimmjow couldn't care less however. His only job was to protect anyone attacking Byakuya, so if someone from their party decided to take their anger out on His Highness right now, they'd get cut down as easily as anyone from the Chinese side.

Swords clashed and screams curled through the air as the battle raged, Grimmjow swinging his own blade single-mindedly. He didn't notice, or maybe he didn't give a damn, as his body accumulated various cuts and slashes, some of them pretty severe, nor did he care when his previously wounded shoulder gave a painful throb, threatening to go limp if he kept up the strenuous activity. There was only the feel of Byakuya behind him, moving fluidly against his own opponents and _fighting_, ignoring his own growing list of injuries.

Suddenly a tall bearded man blocked his view, coming in from behind the opponent Grimmjow had been fighting and totally blindsiding his with his presence. Grimmjow snarled as he raised his again to attack. Or he tried to, if it hadn't been clutched desperately in the hands of the other man, who looked up at him with a triumphant glint to his eye.

The blunet didn't even have enough time to process, before his sword was wrenched out of his hands and he was thrown across the forest floor, face throbbing painfully from where he'd been punched.

_Ugh, who is this guy?_

He tried to get up but the sight before him caused his blood to run cold. The bearded man had just snuck up behind Byakuya's back where Grimmjow should've been, a cruel smile stretched wide across his lips. Looking over to a pathetic, wounded Grimmjow, he smirked, mouthing two words as he raised his own wide blade and slashed down an unsuspecting Byakuya's back.

"_I win."_

Grimmjow felt his eyes go wide and blood rush to his head as he saw crimson splash out in a grotesque wave from Byakuya's back, the noble's mouth forming a silent _'o'_ as he dropped slowly to the ground. Shocked blue met glassy gray a second before the noble's eyes fluttered closed against his will, winking to the ground in a blood-soaked heap.

"Byakuya!"

* * *

**Btw, re-uploaded the last chap. Did you notice I forgot to put two page beaks in..oops! Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter, cause Grimmjow'll finally reveal his past! Thank you for all the support so far.**

**Til next time :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello. Long time no see, eh? Technically, I have excuses but...**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – **

His world slowed down as he saw the blade slice clean through Byakuya's back, running through like a hot knife through butter. Distantly, he heard himself cry out, pushing himself frantically off the ground and rushing to Byakuya's side. As if in a dream, he dipped his fingers into the rapidly increasing pool of blood, watching the liquid stain and mark his fingers, blaming him for everything he'd done wrong, everything he could've done to prevent this.

His body started to shake. Bloodlust descended on him, enveloping him in a red haze. He felt the bearded man who'd struck down Byakuya sneer at his back, calling out his victory in a loud, booming voice.

It was the gleeful ferocity in which he crowed to his comrades that broke the straw for Grimmjow. Letting loose a vicious roar, he grasped the wet hilt of Byakuya's sword, bringing it up in one smooth motion against the man's thighs, slicing straight through the thick muscle. The heavy scent of blood invaded his nostrils as it pumped out of his arteries, splashing across Grimmjow's body in a thick wave, drenching every available surface. In grim satisfaction, he watched the man heel, brought low by the very blade whose owner he'd so callously cut down. There was a sick irony in there somewhere, but at the moment, Grimmjow was too engrossed in taking care of Byakuya, drowning out the deafening cacophony of the battlefield around them.

Pressing a shaking hand against the noble's slippery throat, he checked for a pulse, heart soaring at the feeling one, however faint and fluttering it was, while trying not to despair at how unnaturally cold the skin felt already under the sheen of warm blood.

A shadow falling over them made him look up, eyes widening in shock as he saw a Chinese soldier rushing headlong towards them with his sword raised, dark eyes alight with fury and vengeance. Grimmjow's hand tightened around his own borrowed blade, bringing it up in a defensive stance, but knowing that with the opponents speed and velocity, he'd be too late. It wouldn't stop him from trying though.

With one hand holding tight into Byakuya's arm and the other clenching around the hilt, Grimmjow snarled and swung, aiming straight for the man's knees. But before he could connect, an orange streak blocked his path, taking the hit for himself and parrying back, throwing the opponent off-balance. The man rebounded quickly, already getting ready for another attack, but by then, others had come to their rescue, making quick work of the enemy.

Ichigo turned to look back, gaze flickering only briefly on Grimmjow before landing on Byakuya. His mouth tightened as he crouched alongside them, taking the blunet's shoulder in a steel grip.

"I need you to carry Byakuya to safety," he ordered tersely, eyes scanning for any imminent danger. They were essentially cocooned, circled off by a group of Ichigo's guards, so that no enemy could pass through. "We can't afford for him to lose more blood. My men and I will watch your back."

Grimmjow nodded, mouth curling back in disgust as he quickly scanned the enemy numbers around them, before quickly returning his attention back at hand. "I would've done it even without your help," he replied, his voice coming out hoarse from all the screaming. "He's my only priority."

Ichigo nodded, eyes lit with an eerie golden flame. "Make sure he knows that too."

Grimmjow nodded, not wanting to delay any longer. Carefully, he slid his arms under Byakuya's limp body, cradling it close to his chest as he rose gingerly. For a second, he just stood there, taking in the man's deathly pale features and forcing the prickling in his eyes away. He couldn't afford to break own now. There was not a doubt in his mind that he'd break if the man in his arms died. Maybe even irreplaceably.

_Please, Byakuya. I can't lose you too._

* * *

Ichigo watched from a distance as Grimmjow paced outside the medic station, his heavy footsteps almost wearing visible ruts in the floor. Letting loose a soft sigh, he heaved himself off the wall and out of the patch of shade where he's been catching his breath, having just come back from defeating the rest of the Chinese forces.

He snorted. They hadn't defeated them per se, the cowards had run off as soon as Byakuya was off the field, a group of them surrounding and dragging off the corpse of the bearded man who's cut down and injured the crown prince. That action alone lent massive support to his theory on what they'd been doing there in the first place.

Raking a hand through his blood and sweat soaked hair, he trudged towards the blunet, the man a bundle of tightly packed energy. He could almost feel the tension coiling around in Grimmjow's gut, brewing darker and denser with nowhere to go.

"Hey," he called out softly, letting a steadying hand fall on his bicep. Now that he close, he could see and feel the faint tremors rocking Grimmjow's body. "How do you feel?"

Grimmjow just shook his head, eyes almost glassy as they rested on him. "I-I don't know what I'm feeling right now…It's like I was ran over, chewed up and spit back out. By an elephant."

Ichigo blinked, taken back by the description, and also…"What's an elephant?"

Grimmjow gave him an indecipherable look, accompanied by the merest tilt to his mouth. "You know, those big, leathery giants with giant fans for ears? The _Aethiops_ sell them to us for fighting and battle."

"_Aethiops_?"

"…the black-skinned people?"

Ichigo ran a hand down his chin, dirty with clotted blood. "I've never met one of those before. And they sell you these elephants" At Grimmjow's nod, he continued. "And have you fought one before?"

Grimmjow hesitated before nodding again, blue eyes boring into Ichigo's own. "Are you trying distract me from thinking about Byakuya bleeding inside and how completely I've _failed_ him as a guard?"

In response, Ichigo grinned, both pretending not to see the hollow quality behind it. "I succeeded, didn't I? Or at least, partially?"

"Depends what you call a success, doesn't it?" he questioned, continuing in a wry tone. "Your stupidity pushed Byakuya to the back of my mind for a second, but that only gave room for my past to invade. Don't know if I'd thank you for that."

At his words, Ichigo was taken aback, guilt worming his way through him at the thought of what he'd brought up. He knew Grimmjow had to have had a rough past, from what he'd heard that Grimmjow had been something akin to a slave before. But he couldn't imagine Grimmjow being anywhere near subservient to anyone, or even him being born into slavery (the attitude kind of gave put that to rest). If anything, the only logical scenario to him was that the man had been forcibly captured or sold as payment by someone. He imagined his buyers beating Grimmjow, for how else could they keep a personality like his in line, In any case, neither was bound to given the blunet fond memories.

But then he looked back and caught the faint smirk dancing on his lips and knew he'd been played, and like a fool, he'd fallen for it. He blushed lightly, punching Grimmjow lightly on the shoulder in mock-rebuke.

"That's not funny, asshole," he scowled. "I felt really bad there for a second."

Grimmjow shrugged. "I know, I'm just in a really sadistic mood right now, I guess. And I guess the exhaustion and tension on top of that makes me über bitchy on top of everything else." Pausing for a beat, he continued. "Still not apologizing though."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, itching subconsciously at a patch of dried blood on his neck. "Never expected you to, bud."

A moment of companionable silence passed, as the two waited outside the bamboo doors for a medic to step outside so they could hound him for news. Inside, they could hear the ringing of metal bowls clinking together, doctors and their apprentices conversing in rapid-fire Japanese, sounds of rushed feet escaping through the cracks. Byakuya was being operated on by multiple doctors, the best that their measly camp had to offer, and even Ichigo had to say that wasn't enough. The doctors they had were good, but far from the best in the country, and maybe, especially with the grievous nature of the injury, it would be too much for them to handle.

Maybe that was all part of Aizen's plan.

Ichigo's brain startled as the thought, starting to work overtime as different pieces of the puzzle came together in perfect clarity. Aizen had sent Byakuya here with the express purpose of being injured, possibly even dying, with how vicious of an attack that'd been. He'd probably made sure that the doctors they'd previously sent along with him were below par, one of the first steps in his long and convoluted plan to secure the throne. It was just another assurance that when Byakuya was injured, if he didn't die immediately, he would sooner or later from the inexperience of the medics who could do nothing to save him.

It was a grim thought, one that he wished weren't true. But even if it wasn't and the doctors were just a coincidence, it still didn't bode well for the prince's surgery.

"I'm going to go inside and see how they're doing," he announced suddenly.

Grimmjow's head snapped up. "I thought we weren't allowed inside until the surgery was over."

Ichigo just flicked up wrist, dismissing the thought effortlessly. "I'm the supreme leader around here. If I say I'm going in, then I'm going in."

At that, Grimmjow straightened up, expression hardening into one of resolve. "Not alone you aren't then. If you're going inside, then you're taking me with you."

Ichigo threw him a rueful smile. "That was the plan all along," he said, turning around and rapping determinedly on the door. For a second, all activity seemed to stop inside, and Grimmjow growled, ready to throw a fit at the thought that they'd stopped working on Byakuya for even a second. But then the noise resumed, and Grimmjow relaxed fractionally, standing back as the door was slid open by a harried looking apprentice.

"Yes, Kurosaki-san, can I help you?"

Before Ichigo could respond, Grimmjow pushed past the mousy assistant, ignoring the man's indignant cries behind him and the shocked, almost scandalous looks thrown his way. His eyes searched only for Byakuya, finally finding him lying face down on a blood-soaked cot, multiple medics rushing around him in frenzied motions.

He didn't even register the frantic hands passing over him, trying to stop him from moving closer, but he paid them no heed, brushing everyone off effortlessly. He reached the table only to be blocked off by another medic, this one with a foreboding expression on his face.

"I will now kindly ask you to _leave_, and let us continue with our work," he rumbled, drawing his heavy brows together in an intimating manner.

But the look just rolled right off of Grimmjow. Nothing was going to come in his way today, nothing could keep him from being beside Byakuya. Where he belonged, in more ways than one as he was starting to realize. "Get the fuck out of my way, bastard, or you won't live to operate another day," he growled, eyes flashing dangerously.

Behind him, looking up from trying to comfort a distraught apprentice, Ichigo scowled. He could see that Grimmjow was about to cause a scene and figured he'd better hurry his ass over before some of affected Byakuya's care.

Giving a final awkward pat to the apprentice's back, Ichigo hurried over to where Grimmjow stood having a face-off with his senior medic, an experienced man by the name of Tsukabishi Tessai. Of everyone there, Tessai's care was the most essential in determining Byakuya's fate, meaning that even one second away from him could prove to be disastrous for the noble's health.

"Hey, Tessai, how's everything going in there?" he interrupted, the false cheer practically dripping from his voice.

Both men turned hard gazes onto him and had he been a lesser man, those looks alone would've sent him letting loose in is trousers and hiding behind the nearest tree. But he was Kurosaki Ichigo, pure-bred samurai, war hero, but most of all a loyal friend. And it was that loyalty, both to Byakuya and now to Grimmjow that drove him to step in between the two men, taking the full brunt of Tessai's displeasured stare.

"I was attempting to perform delicate surgery on the crown prince, but someone made it their business to barge in here and disrupt everyone," he replied with a disdainful sniff.

Shooting a warning look at Grimmjow to force him to stay, Ichigo grabbed Tessai's hand, steering the bigger man away for a more private conversation.

"I would really appreciate it if you let at least Grimmjow stay close to Byakuya, Tessai."

"Why should I? That foreign brat has done nothing but disrupt everyone."

Stealing a quick look at Grimmjow, who stood there staring intently at Byakuya's prone body, Ichigo sighed, making a quick decision. "Let me put it this way. How would you feel if Sado was harmed and someone kept you from going to side and making sure he was okay? How would you deal with having to entrust the life of the one you…_love_ in the hands of complete strangers?"

Tessai's gaze softened minutely, eyes flicking over to Grimmjow's dejected profile. Anyone with eyes could see that the silent yearning almost bursting forth from the blunet, the guy only just barely keeping a handle on his need to rush over and _touch_, make sure that the other was okay.

"It's like that, huh?" he mumbled almost to himself. "Al right then, but only him. You, I want out. I'm sure your time would be spent better cleaning up after your filthy self."

"Right you are, Tessai!" Ichigo beamed. "And thanks big guy. You and Sado can come over any time, I've brought special ear plugs just for you! Who knew he was such a moaner eh?"

Before Tessai had a chance to explode, he waltzed out with a last wink, nimbly dancing by Tessai's half-hearted attempt at grabbing him. His heart felt lighter all of a sudden, sure that Byakuya would make it through somehow, and that this time, Grimmjow wouldn't fuck up. Somebody should give him an award.

Back inside, Grimmjow walked over to stand beside the cot. He hadn't wanted to before, but now he made himself take in the full extent of Byakuya's injuries. He sported a long gash diagonally along his back, the medics working fast to sew up the flesh before it contaminated and he got sick of infection. The edges of the wound were raised and raw, in some places gathering pus and other congealing fluids. The smell was even worse. Old blood mixed with alcohol and medicinal herbs, with a hint of rotten flesh. He just hoped that wasn't Byakuya.

"You can stay with him if you want." Tessai's voice came from beside him. "It'll take us another hour to finish with the wound and clean up and then you can stay with him as long as you want. We're lucky it's as shallow as it is."

Grimmjow nodded, too lost for words. A haze had descended over him as he allowed himself to contemplate what would happen if Byakuya didn't make it. Not just with what was going on between them, but with his former masters. Would they demand he be returned (which he no doubt would be because without Byakuya, he served no purpose)? Would they just execute him, or would he have to go back to his life before, fighting and fucking for their pleasure?

Inwardly, he snarled. No way in fuck was he going back to that humiliation.

His hand extended on his own, brushing back blood-matted hair from a pale face.

In all truth, he didn't want to go back either. Whatever drama he had to deal with over here, it was enough to know that he still had his prince by his side.

Now, it was a just matter of convincing the prince he belonged with him too.

* * *

It was the middle of the night. The surgery had been over hours ago, and most everyone had left, save for the few lingering medics cleaning up after the other patients. But even they were far away, Byakuya having been carefully moved from the dirty, messy bed to clean one in a secluded corner, far away from the other patients.

He sat in a hard wooden chair, ass having gone numb long ago, stroking his fingers softly and periodically down the noble's soft face. The surgery had been a partial success, in that they were able to tie everything up and stop the bleeding, but nobody knew what would happen when Byakuya woke up. If Byakuya woke up.

Would be able to walk? Would he be paralyzed from the waist down? Neck down? There would definitely be a scar, but would it hamper his movements forever?

There were a million questions no one could answer, stating only time could tell in cases like this. Still, you could see, no one had high hopes.

But Grimmjow knew Byakuya would be fine, and if he wasn't then that was life. It didn't mean he'd stop having a life, or he'd be any less capable. He would still be Kuchiki Byakuya, rightful heir to the throne, and the man who made his heart thrum.

"Do you know," he whispered softly, feeling the urge to speak out of nowhere. "My mom used to tell me whenever I got hurt, that hugs and kisses made everything better. That sometimes, all a person needed was to know they had someone there for them, rooting for them, loving them through thick and thin to feel better."

Swallowing past the lump, he continued. "Well, I know with everything between us right now, it doesn't mean much, but…I'm here, Byakuya. I'm waiting for you on the other side, right and till forever." Leaning down he pressed his lips tenderly against a paper-thin eyelid, feeling it flutter underneath him as Byakuya dreamed.

"We didn't have a lot of money when we grew up, you know. Certainly not enough to pay for someone tell help us when one of us fell sick or broke a bone. Maybe that's why she came up with that, something to soothe us as he tried her hardest with whatever homemade medicine she'd concocted that time."

He chuckled as the memories piled on top of one another. He didn't know why he was telling him now – and did this even qualify as telling? – but something inside of him wanted to open up to this man he'd literally gone crazy over the past day for fear of losing him. The brush with death had brought much into perspective and he'd be damned if he didn't take this second chance that life had given him and make it worth it.

"It was just the three of us, from the start. Me, my mom, and my cousin Nelliel. Nel and her parents used to live in a city far away from us, but then they got hit by a plague." He sighed. "They died, and at six, I got a new friend to play with."

"Actually, my only friend really. Me and my mom used to live apart from the rest of the village. I never knew why, and at the beginning, I resented her for it. Why couldn't she move closer, so I could go to school and play with the other children?" Grimmjow shook his head ruefully. "I was maybe ten when I learned that they'd kicked her out because of me, really. I was a bastard child and they called her a whore because of it. They didn't want their innocent little daughters corrupted, I guess," he scoffed. "If only they knew how naughty their precious girls really were, already. Plus my blue hair put them off, I guess. Said she'd consorted with the devil and I was his spawn. Bastards," he mumbled, placing another chaste kiss on Byakuya's cheek. He couldn't keep away.

"Anyway, generally I didn't mind. We lived a good life, I had my mom and Nel and our one goat and dog to keep me company. I learned to fight when me and the village boys got into scraps and I used that skill to hunt, though I was _really_ bad at the beginning." He got a whimsical look in his eyes. "Life was good."

He stopped to breathe for a minute, knowing this was where it got tough. "But then, we got attacked one day, out of the blue. We were so far away from other villages that we hadn't heard that the Romans were coming and systematically enslaving villages, otherwise we would've been more prepared. Me and Nel were out fishing in the woods when they reached our house…"

He faltered, gathering his courage back slowly to continue. He was in another world now, thousands of miles away. "They killed my mom, probably r-raped her beforehand. When we came back, they were eating our winter supplies, sitting around outside our house and just _laughing_."

"It made me so mad, I didn't even think. I think Nel tried to stop me, but I wouldn't listen. I just rushed blindly. Obviously, I didn't stand a chance. They caught me, tied me up, found Nel and tied her up too. I don't know what they said, but they kept looking at her hungrily and I got a really bad feeling. So I said-" he choked. "—I said that they could take me if they let her go. I would do whatever they wanted. They seemed to understand, because the next day they put me in a cage and brought me to Rome."

"I was sixteen."

Silence descended around them as he stopped to take a breath, laying his head beside Byakuya's sleeping one on the pillow and just looking at him. "I trained and fought as a gladiator for ten years, doing business on the side as a fucking sexual toy. The only thing that kept me going, the only thing they had on me so I didn't escape was that they kept regular tabs on Nel, threatening me with her death every time I didn't do something they wanted. And when I was nineteen and Nel seventeen, that expanded to her husband and newborn."

"I did what I did for them. Because I wanted her to have a chance at a life that mom never had, that I thought I would never have. And I still don't think I will a hundred percent, but baby, you're the closest I've come to it, and I don't want to let you go," he crooned, voice almost breathy at the last words.

Leaning closer, he brushed their lips together in a kiss, staying there for couple seconds in hopes the other would somehow respond. But the seconds ticked by, and still the man on the cot lay as motionless as ever.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews and favs and alerts so far. Can I bribe you into more? Lemon anyone? (Btw, if I missed some questions on his past then point it out so I can include it later)**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, this is where I formally apologize for being so erratic. A couple of people have asked me what the hell I've been doing and so I thought I should just address that right now. Well my high school life is coming to a close and I have massive amounts of homework everyday, plus assignments, plus summatives (massive end of year projects) and exams. Plus there's a lot of uni prep because we're moving cities, getting my loans and stuff in order, signing up for courses, touring campus etc. This means I barely have time to watch an episode of sponge bob, let alone write. Bare with me, I only have a month left. After that Summer Break! meaning lots of writing :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

**Warnings: I can't write emotions, so apologizing in advance :'( **

* * *

**Chapter 11 – **

Black. Everything was black.

That was the first thing that Byakuya registered, rising up slowly through the dense fog that surrounded him. He felt like he was marooned, drifting leisurely without a place to go and the feeling caused him to instinctively rear back, wary of the faint memories the sensation dredged up.

There was the image of his father, smiling down at him as cried in the dirt, holding his injured hand to his heaving chest.

He saw his the shadowy face of his mother, for she'd passed away long before he could build concrete memories of her, holding him in her arms, crooning softly in her mellow voice as she sung him to sleep.

He saw Yoruichi, his combat instructor and first ever friend, ruffling his hair affectionately before he swatted her hand aside, scowling petulantly in the face of her light teasing.

Slowly, he relaxed as the memories surrounded him, for they were happy ones and the sting of longing he had long associated with them seemed to have disappeared. Inwardly, he smiled, a rare feeling of warmth coursing through him as he thought back on all the people that had made his life special, the ones whose memories he tried to the hardest to protect and honour. They were the ones who had loved him above all, perhaps the only ones who had done so, always there for him through the good and the bad. Standing by his side even when he'd tried to push them away, thinking their coddling as a sign of weakness, something to be beat out of him until he was as rigid as the system demanded.

Well, as his grandfather demanded.

And suddenly the warmth seeped away, to be replaced by slow burn of ice creeping through his being, for was emotion and passion not the scourge of the world? To be truly strong, a man must be calm and collected, not giving in to his base desires. A true leader must stand alone, rise up from the social inferiority that surrounded him and be a beacon of order.

"_A leader's job is to uphold the Law above all else," his grandfather would preach to him. "Peace can only be achieved when society works in balance with itself, when the rules are followed and obeyed to the letter. As the Emperor, it is your job to oversee this in satisfaction."_

Byakuya would always nod solemnly, too afraid of the imposing figure his grandfather, the _Emperor_, made in his heavily embroidered robes to question him, his expression hard and unforgiving as he dictated to his successor.

"_Temper yourself, Byakuya. Never let your desires rule what you know must be done. I see great potential in you, but first you must let go of every restraint that holds you back – you must stand as a pillar. Alone and righteous."_

The darkness that had only moments ago seemed friendly and inviting turned impossibly thicker at the memories, thick and cloying as it reached deep inside his soul and twisted painfully, almost tearing it in half. For so long he'd lived as if his grandfather were still alive, watching over his shoulder as he went about his life, always judging and finding him lacking. He was a far cry from the rebellious child he'd grown up as, sheltered as he was by his parents and Yoruichi from Ginrei's disapproving gaze. They'd allowed him to do as he wished, putting his happiness above all else, and sometimes he wondered why that had changed.

But above all else, they'd wanted him to become his own man, to live his life however he chose, and far away from his grandfather's shadow. But then his parents had died and Yoruichi had left without an explanation and Byakuya, reeling with grief and sorrow, had easily been taken under the Emperor's wing, readily molded into the perfect successor.

For a while he'd lost all perspective on life, blindly accepting that his only purpose was wrought through honoring his ancestors and living as they wished, to become a vessel by which their goals and dreams would be fulfilled.

But then…but then something had happed that nobody could ever have anticipated. Something that had blown his world apart, torn it asunder with its force. Just thinking about it made Byakuya unconsciously relax, a soothing feeling spreading through him like warm syrup.

A name floated towards him, and suddenly he was assaulted with images, each with carrying its own unique flavour. Each putting him back together piece by piece. Each of the blue-haired devil in his life.

Grimmjow.

The sound of the name echoed around him, wrapping him in a blanket of pure and utter safety. It chased away the last tendrils of pain, replacing it with a warm glow. Ever so slowly, the oppressing darkness started receding and Byakuya watched as he was surrounded by _Grimmjow_.

He saw the first time he'd laid eyes on the imposingly tall figure he'd made, the tight scraps of cloth covering his muscled body lighting the first flame of interest inside him.

The first time he'd focused clearly on his face, drowned in the deep blue of his eyes and felt the roughness of his voice smooth over him.

And even in his dreamlike state, he felt himself blush when he remembered how he'd seen him naked, and for the first time in his life, thought of a body as an exquisite piece of art. The man had almost seemed unattainable in that moment, and Byakuya remembered how difficult it'd had been to tear his eyes away, to convince his pounding heart to slow down and let him breathe.

Denying his attraction had only served to tip him headlong into it, their brief romance wild and, for him, deliciously taboo. For some reason, he'd taken pleasure in going against his family, against his grandfather, and though he'd never admit it to Grimmjow, it had been the most fun he'd had in years. Knowing that every caress, every kiss was one just for him, to please just him and no one else. He took these steps selfishly, for him alone, thinking in his heart that it was akin to a game.

But then somewhere along the way, those pesky things called feelings got involved. In the darkness, Byakuya shifted restlessly, as the memories swarmed him again, each one saturated with emotion.

He remembered the first time he'd touched Grimmjow intimately, in the glade behind the palace as they'd fought. Remembered the first time they'd kissed, the heady feeling of knowing that somewhere along the way, he'd found something precious and just his. The first, and only, time they'd made love, shattering Byakuya's every expectation.

It hit him then how much he truly enjoyed Grimmjow's presence, how much he needed him in a sense. Not just for protection, but in his everyday life too. He'd shared many first with the blunet, and truth be told, he wanted many more added to the list.

_Nothing's stopping you._

The thought drifted languidly up to him, making Byakuya hum in the darkness.

_Nothing except the marriage issue anyway._

Byakuya sighed. No matter what, his thoughts always seemed to end up back in the same place. Maybe because most of the time his thoughts started with Grimmjow and whenever the blunet came up in his mind, it always seemed to end with the depressing outlook on their relationship.

But maybe…maybe only as depressing as he wanted it to be. In the end, didn't it depend on him? On them?

Byakuya stilled. So then did it really matter how he thought their relationship would end? Was it not good to just enjoy what he'd been given, while it lasted? And maybe, when the time came, he would find a way to make them work. Was that not possible? Was it too much to wish for?

_There you go, trying to talk yourself into messing around again? Didn't you learn anything the last time?_

Kami help him, it seemed his annoying conscious was back.

_I am your goddam conscious for a reason, Byakuya. Talk yourself into giving the two of another chance all you want, but it still won't end well. _

Distantly, he knew he was arguing with himself and that it was futile to do so because after all, his inner self couldn't tell him anything he didn't know himself, but he couldn't seem to stop himself from trying.

_But he is all I want. _

_You say that now, but what happens in a couple of years when you have different needs? Is he going to able to give you a child? Is he going to be able to rule by your side? Does his heathen mind even know how to govern? To understand the intricacies and art of policy-making? _

_I—_

_Admit it, that's all that's really important and in those Grimmjow will fail you most. Sure, he may care for you and you may care for him, but love and affection can only get you so far. _

Throughout the tirade, Byakuya had fallen silent, listening to his inner self berate him restlessly at his actions, anger slowly building at each word the disembodied voice uttered. Who was it to take that tone with him?

_I'm you goddamn it! And I'll do whatever the hell I please!_

For a second, there was silence, before Byakuya surged forward, a newfound clarity shining through him.

_That's right, I _can_ do whatever the hell I please! I've put aside my desires my whole life, lived an existence based solely on what other people wanted. But I am not a pawn. I am a Kuchiki and I _will_ live my life my way!_

His inner self significantly cowed back from his outburst, Byakuya put his mind to his current predicament. It was well and good that he'd decided that consequences be damned, he'd do what he want, but first he had to get _out_.

But how?

Byakuya pondered the question as he struggled to free himself from the dark abyss. It's not like he had a physical body that he could somehow wrench out. There was nothing tangent holding him tethered, no chains or binds that he could break free of sheer will and be released.

So how did one get themselves out of what he could only assume was a mental lock?

* * *

"He still hasn't woken up?"

Slowly, Grimmjow shook his head, trying to clear away the bleariness in his eyes caused by lack of sleep.

"No…Tessai said he probably won't for a couple days at best. His body's trying to recover and that's taking up a lot of his energy."

Ichigo walked up quietly behind him, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Byakuya's strong. You know he'll be up and around in no time. He's a Kuchiki after all."

"…You think he can hear us in there?"

Ichigo paused, considering his words carefully. "I think if anything else, your voice will always reach him, no matter what."

Grimmjow scoffed. "You don't know that," he murmured. "How could you?"

"Because even a blind idiot could see what's in his eyes. Which makes it even more interesting why the person who really needs to won't."

Shifting on the hard wooden seat he'd planted himself in hours ago, Grimmjow shrugged, tracing a finger softly down sleeping figure's face. "I think yer trying too hard to see shit that ain't there."

Behind him, he felt Ichigo shift, hand falling away as he moved to stand beside Grimmjow. "On the contrary, I think you're not trying hard enough."

A heavy silence fell between the two, both sets of eyes trained on Byakuya's pale face for any miniscule sign of movement. Grimmjow's hand continued rhythmically tracing down the hard planes of his face, while amber pools narrowed at the sea of bandages wrapped securely around the noble's back. Leaning forward, he touched the material gently, shying away from the large pool of blood staining the otherwise pristine landscape.

"We'll get the motherfuckers back for this, I promise you."

"Aizen," Grimmjow ground out. "I want that bastard taken care of. Preferably in a horrible and bloody way."

"That makes two of us."

With that, Ichigo left with a hard look in his eye, leaving Grimmjow behind to spend another fitful night beside his reluctant beau's side.

* * *

Days passed with no signs of waking up from Byakuya. Grimmjow adopted the habit of sitting by his bed each night, touching him or just talking to fill the empty silence. He would've preferred the morning too, except Ichigo would personally drag him away, claiming he was to do his own share of chores around the place because kami knew they needed the extra hands. That was the excuse he gave, but inside Grimmjow knew it was to keep his mind off of Byakuya, lying alone in a cot without him by his side.

But no matter how many offers of a drink or spar, when the sun set, he would always find himself at Byakuya's side, watching carefully as the nurse went about changing his bandages. He didn't like how sometimes their hands would linger on his skin, or how their expression would soften and their eyes shine with unnamed feelings. Feelings he was sure he wouldn't appreciate. But always he'd blow it off, knowing he didn't need to be antagonizing the women, nor frankly having the energy for it. Everything was focused on Byakuya.

That night as he sat vigil by Byakuya's side, Grimmjow frowned as he felt something different in the room. He didn't know why but all day he'd felt restless, like millions of ants were crawling under his skin. During the day, he'd demanded multiple battles, hoping that the exertion would sap the excess energy, relax his bunched up muscles and most importantly make him tired enough that he could curl up against Byakuya's side and fall asleep.

But now nighttime had fallen, and he was still as edgy as ever. It felt like something big was about to happen.

Curling his fingers through Byakuya's freshly washed hair, he sighed. He wondered what he'd do when he woke up. What he'd say. Millions of possibilities swirled around in his head and he shut his eyes as it all became painful. What he'd give to have those slate gray eyes looking at him again.

Pressing his lips gently against Byakuya's head, Grimmjow pushed the white sheets back, sliding in and curling up peacefully around the noble. He rested his head on Byakuya's chest, listening to him breathe and letting the steady beat of his heart lull him to sleep.

In the middle of the night, unbeknownst to him, the fingers entwined in his squeezed tenderly, lips stretching in a small smile.

Byakuya had found his will to wake up.

* * *

In the morning it was chaos. One of the morning nurses making her rounds had just happened to walk by Byakuya's bed on her routine check-up and suffice to say was almost sent to the medics herself in her shock. Her ear-splitting scream had woken the rest of the compound up, everyone rushing towards the building in question, most battle-ready. Instead, they had found the equally stunning sight of the gray-eyed noble sitting up in bed, a slack jawed Grimmjow sprawled indecently across his lap.

For a breathless moment, everything seemed to still. Grimmjow felt like his world had been put on hold, blue eyes desperately raking in Byakuya's face for any sign of deceit. His mind refused to believe what it saw, choosing to think that it was a dream or maybe all the stress and trauma in his life had in the end broken him and he was finally at the point where he was seeing things.

Hallucination. It had to be.

His fingers trembled as they skimmed his face. Their eyes locked, and Byakuya's softened as he leaned into the touch, tightening his arm around his waist. The warm feeling that Grimmjow was slowly getting accustomed to bubbled up inside his chest again and that was all he needed to know that this was not fake.

Byakuya had come back to him. Someway, somehow he was back.

"You were the secret to it all," Byakuya whispered, too low for anyone else to hear. "All I had to do was imagine you…"

And though Grimmjow didn't know what the man was talking about, it didn't stop him from crushing him in a fierce hug, lessening the force of his hold when Byakuya winced from the blunet's fingers brushing the wound on his back, but still grasping him securely. In turn, Byakuya gathered him closer against his body, rocking his gently back and forth and burying his face against his neck. The scent washing over him made him realize just how much he'd missed the Roman, and he vowed to never let him go.

"Me neither, Byakuya," Grimmjow whispered back and with a jolt, Byakuya realized that he'd spoken out loud. "I'll never let you go. I promise."

They didn't care that they were surrounded by dozens of gawking eyes, including multiple heartbroken gazes. They didn't care that word of this would spread fast, and that rumours could potentially be devastating to both their careers.

All they cared was that after so much confusion and heartache, they had their lover back.

Looking on, Ichigo smiled wistfully, a small pang going through him at the thought of his own lover who he missed dearly. Blinking his eyes of any potential wetness, he turned to the crowd, shooing them out quickly through the door to give the reluctant couple time to be alone. Outside, a sharp lecture on keeping matters private was issued and only after he was satisfied that on one would spill the beans, did he let them go. After all, every one of his men and women had faced disaster together, their bond thicker than blood. If he asked them to keep something secret, he knew they would.

Inside the building, Grimmjow's thoughts were far from damage control. He was busy moaning against the lips that worked expertly against his, starving him for air but creating that delicious pool of lust deep in his belly. Opening his mouth, he laved his tongue across Byakuya's swollen lips, nipping and biting the smooth flesh when he pressed back hungrily.

Eventually, they were forced to break apart, panting desperately for air. Grimmjow leaned back, taking in Byakuya's heaving form, burning each and every contour to memory. Painfully slowly, he trailed his hands down the prince's sides, massaging the tense muscle until it relaxed under his probing fingertips.

"You're in no condition to be doing this," he murmured, eyes centered squarely on the small patch of dried blood he could see peeking from the side. He knew his wound would bother him a while yet and that mobility would be hard to come by since he couldn't agitate his back muscles. Which is why as much as it pained him, he had to be the bigger man here…not that he already wasn't. Wiping his smirk away he continued, "You have to things slow, give yourself time to heal properly. And this is not helping that in any way."

Byakuya looked back at him levelly. "I think it is me who knows better how far I can take this Grimmjow."

The blunet shook his head. "It's my job to take care of you first and foremost. And not just because I have to," he supplied seeing how Byakuya pulled back subtlety. "Because…because I want to. I want to take care of you and this is hard for me to admit, so just listen. I want to be there for you every minute of the day, be close to you, touch you and make love to you when we're alone and even when not."

Grinning, he savoured the pink dusting the bridge of Byakuya's nose, tucking his fingers under the noble's chin and drawing his face back when he turned away in shame. "I know you have it hidden in you. I know Byakuya Kuchiki has a wild side, what with stripping in front of a guard he'd just met hours ago and then peeping on said guard when he's bathing." Leaning closer, he sealed their lips together again, swallowing Byakuya's indignant huff and for the next couple of minutes, they went through the familiar dance.

Drawing back when the need in his groin became too insistent, Grimmjow leered. "Admit it, you're a closet exhibitionist," he breathed out softly against Byakuya's wet lips, drawing a heady shiver through his body.

"How did you know?" the royal heir asked, voice husky from passion.

Grimmjow laughed. "I felt something watching me and when I turned around just a bit, feigning a stretch, there you were, peeking shamelessly through the door." he chuckled again as Byakuya's blush increased and he squirmed in discomfort. "Next time, don't be so shy, I won't mind if you join me."

Byakuya grunted in response, lunging forward instead to greedily attack Grimmjow's lips again, hands reaching underneath the simple clothing he wore to attack his hot flesh. Grimmjow moaned as the soft digits trailed fire over his abdomen, reaching to tweak his nipples into pert buds, the surface a thousand times more sensitive when Byakuya touched it. They pressed closer together as Grimmjow bucked, sliding his heavy arousal against Byakuya's awakening one. The feeling alone sent waves of pleasure spiralling through his system and he arched, breaking the connection between their lips and screwing his eyes shut as he rode the sensations out.

"Bya…kuya," he moaned brokenly, hands clutching uselessly at the man's shoulders. Byakuya, seeing his Grimmjow in the throes of pleasure couldn't help but want more. Latching his mouth against the tan column of his neck, Byakuya sucked forcefully wanting to leave a mark, while his hand slithered his way down his body, curling their way into his pants around his throbbing member.

The unexpected touch caused Grimmjow to jump, his breathing growing harsher as he felt his skin light on flame from the multiple stimulus. Byakuya kissed down his neck and across his collarbone the same time as he squeezed his length, starting up a steady rhythm that had Grimmjow seeing stars.

Byakuya smirked as he heard the desperate sounds falling from Grimmjow's lips. "What? Still think I'm not up to it?" he mumbled into his collarbone, nipping the flesh teasingly.

Grimmjow just groaned, mind too far gone to form coherent words as Byakuya sped up, smearing the free-flowing fluid that leaked from the top to make his movements slicker, hotter. In no time at all, he was teetering on the edge, and all Byakuya had to do was give one tight squeeze to his balls before he came, mouth falling open in a wordless cry.

When it was over he slumped in exhaustion against the man he couldn't deny he was developing feelings towards, burying his face in his shirt. Byakuya sensing his need, clutched him tighter as well, drawing him close and resting him safely against his chest.

But it seemed Grimmjow had something on his mind.

"W-What did you mean when you said I was the secret to it all?" he asked, his question muffled against Byakuya's shirt.

Taking his time to just appreciate the feeling of his man against him, Byakuya answered. "When I was…sleeping—"

"For 8 days!" Grimmjow interrupted, clutching the fabric in his hands angrily.

Byakuya took it in stride, combing his fingers tenderly through blue locks to calm Grimmjow down. "When I was sleeping for 8 days, I tried countless times to escape. It felt like I was chained, but there was nothing physical holding me. Concluding it was a mental block, I thought about everything: my father, mother, the few friends that I had, even my grandfather…"

Grimmjow peered up at him innocently. "So how did you get out in the end?"

"You'll probably think me a sentimental fool," Byakuya chuckled. "But…I thought of you. I surrounded myself in images of you, in your scent, your feel, your voice. Everything that is you. It sounds clichéd but…somehow the images got clearer and clearer, like I was living them instead of reminiscing. And suddenly, it felt like all of it was real. I could smell your scent surrounding me, the feeling of you wrapped around me grounding me, all of it stronger than ever…and I knew I was back."

Throughout it, Byakuya had closed his eyes as he fell back into the sensations, remembering them all fondly, but none burned brighter than the soft press of lips against him. Lips that were real and not in his head. Lips he could ravish whenever he wanted.

The kiss was tender, full of the things they couldn't say but heavy with the hope that someday they would. Grimmjow drew back first, resting their foreheads together with a soft sigh.

"I know there's a lot of things we need to talk about," he began. "But know that I'm not going to let you push me away ever again. I swear it on my mother's life."

Byakuya smiled, a strange happiness washing through him again. "I don't plan on it in the first place."

And that was a promise.

* * *

**Hmm I have the smut chapter accompanying this written, but I don't like how I make some stuff sound so I'm going to post that tomorrow after looking over it again. Thanks for sticking around so far and thank you for all the support (though I know most of the time, I don't really deserve it lol)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Smut. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Byakuya pulled the yukata tighter around himself as he stepped out from the steamy waters of the deep tub, the relatively cooler air surrounding him sending a chill down his spine. He brushed back the wet tendrils of his hair, still hot and wet from the deep soak, to look into the dimly lit space, eyes scanning the form sprawled lazily over one of the padded benches.

It had been a little more than a week since Byakuya woke up from his coma, and every day had been a struggle. They'd made the decision to hold off the talk they knew they desperately needed, instead choosing to spend the time with each, helping Byakuya with his physical therapy. And if sometimes, the _physical_ part got more hands-on than necessary, neither complained, but enjoyed the feelings for what they were, without any pretense. Byakuya had to admit, it was the happiest he'd ever felt in his life.

That night, as with every other night, they'd decided to take a long therapeutic soak in the heated pool, knowing the heat would go a long way in repairing Byakuya's muscles after an extensive day of stretching and pushing his bodily limits. They'd soaked in relative silence for half an hour, but Grimmjow had been the first to leave, telling him to take as long as he wanted and that he would wait for him to finish.

Byakuya, never one to waste such opportunities, had sunk even deeper into the bubbling waters, until the tiny waves lapped peacefully against his lips. And having taken his sweet time, he left the pool to find Grimmjow already half-dry, eyes closed as he lay against the bright fabric, long legs clothed deliciously in sleeping pants.

Grimmjow pretended he didn't see him, but Byakuya, who could always sense when he was being deceived, walked stealthily towards his relaxing companion. Grimmjow continued to stare off into the ceiling, not blinking as Byakuya came to rest on his knees beside the bench, slowly and carefully so as to not agitate his back.

Their routine had started as a game, but quickly morphed into something more, something far more enjoyable for the both of them. Every night Byakuya's slick warm hands would explore the other's body, humming contentedly as his fingers mapped the smooth surface. Grimmjow for his part would sit back and enjoy, closing his eyes as Byakuya stirred him to a slow building arousal, but rarely ever letting slip evidence of his condition. Only some times did he lose control and an errant moan would slip out when Byakuya would brush an especially sensitive spot, or his muscles would tense when those teasing fingers glided their way into dangerous territory, feathering their way over his stiff and aching arousal, until Grimmjow growled in warning.

Every time, Byakuya would find self-gratification in his own actions. Every time, he could feel himself getting worked up as he memorized his lover's beautiful body with just his touch, watched the blunet's chest rise and fall rhythmically as he breathed through his own pleasure. Grimmjow acted as if he was clueless, letting Byakuya drown in his own need, and on those rare occasions found himself lost in the noble's touch. It was a sort of punishment, see how long Byakuya could deprive himself physically as he'd deprived Grimmjow emotionally for that brief period of time when he thought he'd lost him.

Their little play would continue until time bled into itself and most nights, Grimmjow would be pleased with ending their adventure with a handjob, sometimes even a blowjob if Byakuya felt up to it. But always he knew that his royal prince would have no problem, would not hesitate the slightest to clamber on top of his hard body and have his way with him. It didn't happen because both knew the consequences of such rigorous activity.

But tonight was different. Tonight they knew that Byakuya's muscles were strong enough to handle sex, in fact it was Byakuya's one incentive to work as hard as he did reconditioning himself. For his efforts, he'd brought his body to a place in a week where others would have taken twice that or more.

So when Byakuya swung one slender leg over Grimmjow's hips, the latter didn't complain, instead shifting on the bench to make the position more comfortable. Looking up, he admired the sight, licking his lips as the bottom of the yukata spread open to reveal more pale skin, tempting in its perfection.

Byakuya settled over him, the curve of his backside resting against Grimmjow's hipbones, and Grimmjow didn't move an inch, locking gazes challengingly with the prince as if the feeling of a nearly naked Byakuya straddling him didn't faze him in the least. He only let out a deep sigh as Byakuya squirmed enticingly, graceful features relaxed and fingertips curling against Grimmjow's chest.

"…why not?" It was same question he asked every day, making sure his voice came out breathless and sure to shoot straight to his blunet's groin. He pushed his hips down temptingly, throwing his head back to expose his pale throat when he felt Grimmjow's cock digging into his sensitive flesh.

And Grimmjow remembered they were still playing a game.

As per his role, he didn't answer. Byakuya smirked, letting it go as he pressed his palms against Grimmjow's chest, fingers rubbing slowly against his nipples. His warm skin, wet still from the bath, fanned the slow burning heat inside of him, until it was almost unbearable. He scraped the rounded tips of his fingernails down the muscular chest, sliding into every dip and seeking out every scar and imperfection. His thumb pinched the dark nipples, bringing them to neat points and he smirked when Grimmjow had to close his eyes and take a deep breath. He could see how hard it was for the man to keep still, to not touch what was so temptingly spread out in front of him.

Leaning down, he brushed their lips together in a tender kiss, pressing harder when Grimmjow sighed into the contact, tilting his chin up to deepen it, effectively stealing both their breaths away.

"Byakuya…" Grimmjow trailed off, though still didn't move from his position. Byakuya didn't pause in the light, teasing touches he played over Grimmjow's chest, instead moving on to massaging the twitching muscles with firm strokes, smiling softly when the blunet relaxed under his ministrations.

Keeping an eye on the relaxed face, Byakuya continued the movement, bringing his face close to Grimmjow's center of heat and laying soft little pecks, almost chaste compared to the way his thighs now rubbed sinuously on either side of Grimmjow's hips. Leaning up, he captured Grimmjow's lips again, flicking the tip of his tongue against them erotically. Feeling Grimmjow respond to him, he started moving his hips in a slow, fluid rhythm, rubbing his backside against Grimmjow's obvious arousal and delighting in the way his breathe shortened and he gave a shallow buck.

Deciding that playtime was over, he grasped Grimmjow's hands in his own, bringing their curled fingers together to the knot of the sash holding his yukata closed. Slowly, their hands worked together to loosed the cloth, unwinding the wrap easily and sliding it from around his body in one swift motion.

As the robe slipped open, Grimmjow tilted his head upwards, seeking Byakuya's own as he pulled him into another kiss, finding his mouth wide open for him to plunder. He recognized that their game had come to an end and this was real now. The time to fool around was over.

Breaking free once more, he took in Byakuya's form hungrily, eyes smoothing shamelessly over every inch of that pale, exposed skin. Byakuya didn't seem to mind, even arching back to present himself more fully. It was as if he was putting his body on an exhibit, one only for Grimmjow's eyes.

The insistent throbbing in his groin brought him back to his bodies and he grasped Byakuya's jaw, crashing their mouths together for a desperate kiss, full of teeth and tongue. The robe cocooned around them as Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Byakuya's waist, tugging him in more firmly over his aching cock, so that it nestled comfortably between his ass cheeks.

He broke their lips when he felt Byakuya take his wrists and he didn't pay much attention until he felt them being restrained. Byakuya pushed his bound arms back until they rested over his head, stretching his pectoral muscles beautifully. The message to stay was clear though and despite the dominant side of Grimmjow protesting as such treatment, he quickly squashed it down and decided he'd play along with it once.

Besides, he couldn't wait to do the same to Byakuya. Especially when he got better and he could bend him in ways he didn't know he could bend.

Byakuya could barely supress the murmur of delight bubbling up inside him as he looked at his lover bound and ready for the taking before him. He brushed his lips against Grimmjow's again, far more tenderly this time, pulling away when Grimmjow responded back.

His wet hair dripped tiny droplets of warmth onto Grimmjow skin and he rubbed them away soothingly, lulling the larger man until he was breathing deeply again, eyes at half-mast, only to be brought back from his daze when he felt his pants being eased down his hips.

"Byakuya." He whispered huskily, wetting his lips as the dark-eyed man sent him a coy look.

"I've waited for so long, Grimmjow…" he pleaded, all the while delving his fingers inside his pants, watching colour seep into Grimmjow's face as he brushed the dark curls with the rough pads of his fingers. His eyes grew impossibly dark as Byakuya leaned in and sealed their mouths together, the same time curling his devilish fingers securely around Grimmjow's member.

Grimmjow kissed him hard, their lips moving fast and frantic as all the pent up passion of the past week released in a torrential flood. He touched as if he was a starving man and Byakuya his oasis, tongue basking in the taste of that sweet, devious mouth and hands gripping his slim waist tightly.

Byakuya felt marooned all of a sudden. One hand still gripped Grimmjow's arousal, while the other scrambled to find purchase on the blunet's slick back, panting harshly into his mouth. He felt like he was being eaten alive by Grimmjow's passion, lost in a sea of bliss and contentment that only he could invoke. Grimmjow's dominating kiss had him hard and writhing in seconds, a loud, stuttering moan ripping past his throat as his lips parted and he eagerly accepted everything Grimmjow had to offer.

The raw sound ripped Grimmjow apart at the seams. He wanted Byakuya to meld inside of him and never let go. He wanted to ravage him every second of the day, until his mark was imprinted onto his skin, until everyone knew that Byakuya belonged to Grimmjow. Hot palms mapped a blazing trail of fire across Byakuya's skin as every inch of him was scoured and branded until Byakuya could do nothing more than arch and cry passionately into their slips. Grimmjow shifted, pushing Byakuya's legs apart with his knees as he ground up, his leaking cock leaving trails of pearly fluid along the flushed skin of Byakuya's thigh.

"G-Grimmjow..." Byakuya moaned eagerly, imploring with his eyes what he couldn't say in words. Grimmjow grunted, moving his mouth away to travel down the long expanse of Byakuya's throat, biting harshly at the same spot where the mark from a week earlier was fading. He nibbled on the skin, making sure that this time, it would last much longer than that, growling possessively when Byakuya cried out breathlessly under him. Grimmjow's hands ran feverish paths up and down his body, from the strands of his hair to the creamy skin of his thighs. But never where he wanted him the most, never where the heat was centred.

Impatiently, Byakuya jerked his hips higher, his own slick member grinding into Grimmjow's hard, flat stomach. He gave a deep moan of his own and was rewarded with another frenzied press of their lips.

Pushing him back, Grimmjow sat up, bringing Byakuya along with him. Feathering his hands over his heaving body he went lower, Byakuya's breath hitching in anticipation as he leaned back on his arms, spreading his lips wider in invitation. Still, nothing could have prepared him for Grimmjow's mouth suddenly enveloping him with its hot suction. His muscles clenched throughout his body as pleasure rocked through his core. Grimmjow applied just the barest hint of teeth as he moved, his mouth leaving his member slicked in shiny saliva. The sight made him almost come on the spot, but he clamped down on the pit of lava swirling in his gut, instead threading his fingers through the soft mop of blue hair that was unlike anything he'd ever seen. Grimmjow too was overwhelmed, the feeling of the hard flesh moving in and out of his mouth almost drugging. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed the muscles in his throat as he'd been shown how to do a long time ago, deep-throating the noble until ebony curls tickled his nose.

Byakuya panted harshly as the sensations doubled in their intensity. "Grimmjow…so close…" he gasped out, curving his body over the head bobbing in his lap and screwing his eyes shut. Looking up, Grimmjow met a dark, clouded gaze and with one last harsh suck, he let Byakuya fall from his swollen lips, shiny with pre-come. Observing the sight, Byakuya couldn't help but pull Grimmjow closer, crawling back in and straddling his lap.

"I want you." Byakuya said with conviction. "I want you now."

The words, combined with the sultry look in his eyes, sent a shock of lust through Grimmjow and he shuddered, bringing their faces closer together to plant a chaste kiss on his lips. Hearing the sinful words tumble from his lips made him want to gather him up and never let go. Made him want to make love to him until the sun came up and still never stop.

This time when they kissed, Byakuya tried to take more control. Gentle hands cupped his face as they sucked on each other lips, tongues sliding together in a slow, languid dance. They broke the kiss only when the need to breathe became too much, his lungs burning for oxygen. Panting softly against Grimmjow's mouth, he repeated with more force. "Grimmjow…don't make me wait any more…"

Sighing, Grimmjow peeled himself from their sweaty embrace and only when he stepped back, was he able to take in Byakuya's appearance fully and appreciate it. Byakuya sat on the wet cushion, a hot impatient look in his eyes, lithe body glistening from a mixture of water, sweat and cum. But it was his cock that really drew his attention, forced him to hurry toward the fragrant oils on the other side of the room. His cock that was hard and throbbing against his flat stomach, clear fluid leaking in a steady stream from the red tip.

The sight made him want to devour his cock, devour him.

Returning quickly, he kicked off the rest of the pants, Byakuya's hand immediately assaulting his skin. Soft hands brushed over his thighs, travelled to his buttocks and squeezed playfully. Bracing a hand in Byakuya's dark locks, Grimmjow gritted his teeth as Byakuya's hands swept over the firm flesh, squeezing and massaging, making Grimmjow's knees go weak.

Byakuya smirked as he felt and saw the effect his explorations were having on Byakuya. Keeping his hands busy, he focused on the bobbing length in front of him, leaning forward to give the head a soft kiss.

Grimmjow hissed when he felt the pressure against his member, hips unconsciously thrusting forward, seeking the fleeting heat it long to bury itself into. At his limit, made pushed a chuckling back and settled on the bench again, gathering him in his arms and kissing the desperation back into him.

It didn't take long for the kiss to turn from gentle frantic, both their defenses dropping as the sweet friction between their bodies grew with each roll of their hips. Byakuya's body quickly overheated and he arched, writhing up against Grimmjow as he kissed the breath right out of his lungs. Grimmjow tried to keep him from squirming, lest he reach his peak too quickly, tamping down on his hips and chuckling when he felt Byakuya pout against his lips. In turn, the noble's fingers wound through his hair, the gentle tugs shooting straight to his groin and doing nothing to lessen the fierce ache.

Reaching blindly, his fingers grasped the bottle of oil, bringing it toward him and trailing the cold glass bottle sensually down his Byakuya's heated skin.

"Grimmjow..." He husked in a low voice, laced with lust and longing, "You have no idea...what I felt trapped inside that darkness…thinking I could never touch you again…Please…I need you...to make me believe again." Byakuya ran his lips across the expanse of Grimmjow's mouth, sucking the bottom lip seductively into his own and letting it go with a soft pop.

Grimmjow tried blinking away the wetness in his eyes, hoping the other didn't notice "I know exactly how you feel," he replied quietly. "I thought I lost you…maybe forever."

The feeling of soft lips pressing against his cheeks brought him back and he realized that without him knowing he'd been crying silently. And now that he was, the emotions just poured out. He couldn't seem to stop.

"I thought you were dead, Byakuya," his voice cracked. "I thought you'd left me alone again. Please," he begged, burying his face in Byakuya's neck as the other wrapped his securely in his arms. "Please…never again."

"I promise. Grimmjow, you hear me?" he asked, forcing him to look in his eyes so he could see the truth. "I promise on everything I hold dear. I-I promise on you."

And that was all they needed to say before Byakuya poured oil onto Grimmjow's fingers and guided them to his entrance. From there, Grimmjow took charge, pressing a digit firmly inside him, slowly and steadily so as to not cause unnecessary pain. Grimmjow let his breath out in a huff as his finger pushed in to the knuckle, making Byakuya quiver around him. A second finger entered, followed by a third as Grimmjow stretched the tight canal that he could not wait to be buried and wrapped snuggly in.

A trembling hand on his wrist halted him and he looked up to see Byakuya's heavy gaze centered on him. "Do it now…I'm ready."

Grimmjow nodded as he lifted Byakuya's hips slightly to settle on top of his, groaning deep in his chest as he breached past the initial ring of muscle to be cocooned in the tightest, warmest heat he could imagine. For a second, he stayed controlled, careful, his blood boiling as he held himself back from simply thrusting wantonly.

He moved just barely, and Byakuya let out a tiny moan as the feeling of being full closed around him again, and he drowned in the sensations. Latching their mouths together, he fisted his hands around Grimmjow's neck, rolling his hips in a liquid movement to signal he was ready. His legs spread wider apart as he accommodated Grimmjow's girth, coming around to wrap themselves around his waist.

They moved together, perfectly in sync. When Grimmjow thrust up, Byakuya pushed down, and they moved together without uttering a single word, just wanton, delirious sounds falling from both their lips. Heady sounds of sex filled the room and a heavy scent permeated the air, all of it driving their passion wilder. Grimmjow couldn't get enough of Byakuya like this, spread out and impaling himself over his cock. Like he belonged there. Like he was born to fulfill this role, be here with him, like this.

"Oh, God, Grimmjow...!" Byakuya cried out hoarsely as Grimmjow rocked into him, changing the angle of his thrusts to brush past his prostrate each time. The feeling almost sent him over the edge, especially when Grimmjow bit his ear and grasped his bobbing length, swirling his thumb around the head.

Byakuya came when Grimmjow decided to take pity on him and changed the angle to strike his sweet spot directly. It only took a few strikes before Byakuya's mouth fell open in a soundless gasp, body shuddering as it spent itself over Grimmjow's hand and body. With Byakuya's passage constricting tighter and tighter around him, it only took a few more erratic thrusts before Grimmjow too was coming, painting his insides with his fluids.

"You have no idea how you make me feel," Byakuya whispered in his ear, drawing their heaving forms together until they were plastered together with sweat and cum. Grimmjow felt a small smile tug his lips at the words.

"You're wrong," he whispered back. "I do…because you make me feel the exact same way."

They stayed in their gentle embrace a while longer, catching their breaths but also just reveling in the feeling of being together so intimately once more. At times, they'd exchange soft kisses, but mostly they just leaned on each other, listened to each other breathe and sent a prayer to whoever was watching, thanking them for giving them another chance.

In due time, the slid themselves apart to clean themselves up again, but with exhaustion weighing heavily on them, it wasn't long before they were found back in their corner of the compound, curled around each other and sound asleep.


End file.
